Les portes qui restent ouvertes, tome I : Yeva
by Ayodia
Summary: Quelques centaines d'années avant l'ascension de Darth Sidius, Tanios est un jeune apprenti du temple Jedi qui rêve de devenir chevalier. Il a tout pour réussir, mais une seule faiblesse qui pourra causer sa perte...
1. Un commencement

Il est des histoires tellement extraordinaires qu'elles en sont incroyables. D'autre tellement banales qu'elles sembles inintéressantes. Pourtant, il est des miracles qui se renouvellent chaque jour. Il a fallut que deux êtres fondamentalement différents et dont la rencontre était plus qu'improbable, se rencontre. S'attirent. Et passent une nuit d'amour douce et tiède au creux d'un lit d'hôtel, dans un de ces plaisirs de passage voués à l'oubli.

Le destin en décida autrement. Et pendant que Lenna retournait chez elle, elle tentait de chasser de son esprit le souvenir des yeux sombres et brûlants de ce troublant jeune homme, tandis que germait en elle la promesse d'une vie nouvelle.

Quelques mois plus tard naquit un petit garçon aux yeux noirs comme la nuit, où brillaient comme des étoiles la passion de vivre de son père et l'innocence de sa mère. Il reçut en baptême le nom de son grand père : Tanios Estem.

Pour lui trouver de quoi vivre, sa mère abandonna ses études et travailla comme serveuse dans un café. C'était un de ces établissements malfamés qui pullulaient, qui pullulent et qui pullulerons toujours dans les profondeurs de Coruscant. Elle avait obtenue la permission de garder son fils auprès d'elle, dans un recoin inutilisé. Comme s'il avait compris la gravité de la situation, l'enfant se montrait d'une sagesse exemplaire. Lorsqu'il eut passé l'age de dormir à longueur de temps, il n'eut de cesse qu'on ne l'assoit dans son berceau. Et de là, il dévisageait les clients, ses immenses yeux noirs remplis d'intérêt. Il devint bientôt la coqueluche des habitués du café. Sa mère craignait que la clientèle de bas étage qui fréquentait les lieus ne porte tort à son enfant, mais elle dû reconnaître qu'elle avait tort. Les truands des bas-fonds de Coruscant avaient été charmés par les petites mines et la gentillesse du garçon. Lenna eut un jour la surprise de voir l'un d'eux, de retour d'un « voyage d'affaire », ramener à l'enfant une toupie peinte aux armes de la famille royale de Synda. Ce fut la première d'une longue liste de bricoles, friandises, … dont Lenna pensait qu'il valait mieux que la provenance resta ignorée… Ces voleurs, contrebandiers, chasseurs de primes, avaient adopté ce garçon né dans la même tourbe qu'eux et l'avait pris sous leur protection. Par une extension toute naturelle, sa mère se vit offrir aussi quelques un de ces petits présents qui n'engageait ni elle ni celui qui offrait, mais qui embellissaient sa vie. Cependant, si elle souriait à ces gens, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas moins : était-ce cela, l'avenir qui guettait son enfant ? Deviendrait-il aussi un de ces parias ? Elle se le refusait. Elle ferait tout pour lui offrir un avenir digne. Mais le temps passait et nul espoir ne s'offrait à ses yeux. C'est alors que, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, un miracle se produisit.

Ce jour là avait tout d'un jour ordinaire. Elle servait les clients peut-être un peu moins prestement que d'habitude car elle était préoccupée. Dans quelques jours, Tanios aurait un an. Que conviendrait-il de faire ? Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Kard, un habitué des lieux. Le contrebandier avait apporté à Tanios une image holographique. Il était accroupit devant le berceau et chantonnait dans sa langue aux sonorités rudes et pourtant agréables. L'hologramme scintillait dans sa main. Tanios tendait la main vers lui en gazouillant joyeusement. Soudain, l'objet quitta la main de Kard pour voler lentement vers la main tendue de l'enfant. Sa mère se figea. Elle fixait la scène extraordinaire. Le client qu'elle servait, surpris, suivit son regard. Il n'eut aucune réaction, mais son compagnon se retourna comme s'il avait crié.

« Force !… » murmura-t-il.

Tanios sembla soudain se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il avait produit. Il pris peur. L'objet tomba et l'enfant éclata en sanglots. Kard, abasourdi, ne savait que faire. Lenna voulu se dépêcher de finir de servir les deux clients pour aller rassurer son fils, mais l'homme posa une main sur son bras.

« Laissez, laissez... » dit-il « Pouvons nous voir l'enfant ? »

Lenna hésita. Elle ne savait rien de ces hommes vêtus de bures et qui n'avait pas même rabattu leurs capuches en entrant. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'homme découvrit son visage. Son compagnon l'imita.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, juste l'examiner. »

L'examiner ? Tanios n'était pas malade ! Mais l'homme lui inspirait confiance. Elle les mena à l'enfant qui commençait à se calmer. L'homme s'accroupi près du berceau et murmura quelques mots que Lenna n'entendit pas. Tanios s'apaisa aussitôt. Il tendit ses bras vers l'homme qui le prit dans les siens. Il le berça un peu, puis lui posa la main sur le front et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit brusquement. Il fixait Lenna. Elle se sentit gênée sous le regard de cet homme, comme si elle était nue. Comme s'il avait deviné, il lui souri doucement puis détourna ses yeux vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Il lui tendit le garçon :

« Prends soin de lui, Padawan. J'ai à parler à sa mère. »

Lenna voulu intervenir, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« S'il vous plait, où pouvons nous parler en privé ? »

La serveuse hésita. Elle ne pouvait abandonner son service. C'est alors que Kard intervint :

« Allez-y. Je m'occupe des clients. »

Un tantinet sceptique quand aux capacités de Kard en tant que garçon de café, Lenna le remercia et conduisit l'étrange homme vers la salle de plonge, pour l'instant inoccupée.

L'homme se présenta alors. Il était le Chevalier Jedi Kenaz. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait était son apprenti, Yeva. Ils avaient la certitude que Tanios avait les aptitudes nécessaires pour devenir, lui aussi, un Jedi. Il lui proposa de l'emmener avec lui au Temple Jedi, dans les niveaux supérieurs. Là, il serai formé pour devenir un « Padawan, » puis, peut-être un jours, un Chevalier Jedi.

Lenna se sentit inondée de fierté. Son fils, cet enfant de la misère et du hasard pourrait être un Chevalier Jedi ! Quel meilleur avenir aurait-elle pu rêver pour lui ? Même si elle ne devait plus jamais le voir plus de quelques jours par ans, comme le lui expliquait le Jedi, ce sacrifice lui semblait bien mince face à tout ce que son fils y gagnerai.

« Bien sûr, précisa maître Kenaz, si vous préférez garder votre fils à vos côtés, nous n'insisterons pas. Mais vous devez savoir que souvent, la réceptivité à la Force est mal vécue par les enfants qui ne sont pas élevés dans des conditions adaptées. Nous… »

Lenna le coupa. Elle savait à quel point c'était impoli, surtout face à un Jedi, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser trop longtemps la salle sous la seule surveillance de Kard. De plus, sa décision était déjà prise.

« - J'accepte.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne le regretterait pas ?

- Oui. Vous lui proposez une éducation, un avenir. Moi, je n'ai rien de tout ça à lui offrir. J'accepte sans regrets et avec gratitude. »

Le Chevalier Jedi hocha la tête. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Vous vous exprimez remarquablement bien pour…

- …pour une serveuse de café malfamé ? Oui. J'étudiais la psychologie. J'ai du arrêter mes études à la naissance de Tanios. J'ai trouvé ce travail… »

Il l'observa d'un regard plein de compassion. Elle se senti obligé de préciser :

« -Je ne me plains pas !

- Je sais. Comment s'appelle le garçon ? Tanios ?

- Oui. Tanios Estem.

- Estem est le nom de son père ?

-Non. Le mien. Je m'appelle Lenna Estem. Je… j'ignore le nom de son père. » Elle détourna les yeux puis les releva.

« -Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'était à une soirée. J'avais bu plus que de raisonnable. Rien de plus ! »

Il lui sourit. Elle comprit que cette dernière phrase était inutile. Cet homme étrange, ce Chevalier Jedi, la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurai cru.

Ils retournèrent dans la grande salle. Tanios riait en tentant d'attraper la longue et fine tresse qui pendait sur l'épaule de son gardien. Ce dernier leva vers eux un regard interrogateur. Le Chevalier répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Lenna réalisa alors qu'elle ne reverrai plus son fils avant de longs mois. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer et tenta de sourire en même temps. Comme s'il avait senti la souffrance de sa mère, le garçon se mit à sangloter doucement sur l'épaule de l'apprenti. Lenna refoula son chagrin au fond d'elle-même. Elle pris son enfants dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix rassurante.

« -Tout vas bien. Ces gens vont t'emmener dans un endroit merveilleux. Tu pourras y vivre libre, dans l'honneur et en sécurité. Je suis fière de toi… Tu vas me manquer… Au revoir mon tout petit. Je serai toujours à tes côtés… Au revoir. »

Elle le tendit au Chevalier qui la regardait attentivement.

« - Quel age avez-vous, Lenna ?

- 21 ans, maître Kenaz.

- Nous nous reverrons sûrement un jour. Au revoir, Lenna Estem. Que la Force soit avec vous. »

Et Lenna regarda partir ces deux hommes dont le plus agé emportait dans ses bras ce qui avait été pendant tant de jours la seule lumière de sa vie.

Elle n'eu guerre le temps de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Quelques jours plus tard, elle se vit offrir un poste à mi-temps de secrétaire au Sénat. Elle pu reprendre ses études et sa vie là ou elle les avait laissées. Une chance de repartir à zéro lui était offerte. Elle la saisi.

Cette fois serait la dernière. Tanios le savait. Ses maîtres avaient décidé qu'à sept ans, il n'avait plus besoin de la visite annuelle. Il partait donc chez sa mère pour la dernière fois. Il était accompagné par maître Yeva, un jeune chevalier récemment promu. Tanios observa les cheveux coupés cour et les traits encore juvéniles de son compagnon. Il y avait une semaine à peine que s'était tenue la cérémonie où sa tresse de Padawan avait été coupée. Tanios avait été invité, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Quoique…, il avait peut-être sa petite idée. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait posé la question directement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il senti que cela ne serai pas bien. Il opta donc pour des moyens détournés.

« - Maître Yeva ? » appela-t-il. Le Chevalier sourit, sans doute heureux de s'entendre appeler ainsi.

« -Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce toujours vous et Maître Kenaz qui m'accompagnez aux visites annuelles ?

- Parce que c'est nous qui t'avons ramené au Temple et qu'il est plus simple pour nous et ta mère qu'elle n'ait que deux interlocuteurs récurrents.

- C'est quoi des interlocuteurs récurrents ? » Le Chevalier se mordit les lèvres et sourit :

« -C'est quand les gens auxquels tu dois parler sont toujours les mêmes. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Vous êtres les intra…intromédia…

- Intermédiaires.

- Oui …intermédiaires entre Maman et le Temple.

- Exactement.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez invité, la semaine dernière ?

Yeva fronça légèrement les sourcils et garda le silence. Tanios eut peur de l'avoir fâché et se tut aussi.

« - Non. » dit finalement le jeune homme. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça. » Il n'en dit pas plus et Tanios n'insista pas. Ils s'étaient compris à demi-mot : il y avait davantage entre eux qu'une simple camaraderie de formalité. Le silence s'installa. Le jeune élève en profita pour rassembler son courage et posa enfin une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis des années.

« -Maître Yeva ? Que savez vous de mon père ? »

Le visage du Jedi se rembruni.

« - Je ne peux répondre à cette question. C'est à ta mère que tu devras la poser. Mais je doute qu'elle t'apprenne beaucoup. » Il lui jeta un regard de compassion. « Je suis désolé. »

Tanios hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Il garda le silence un moment, plongé dans ses pensées.

Tout en manoeuvrant le speeder dans la circulation complexe de Coruscant, Yeva observait le garçon à la dérobée. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, épais et un peu plus longs qu'ils n'auraient dus. Le visage n'avait ni l'ovale délicat ni la pâleur de celui de Lenna. Au contraire, ses traits étaient marqués, et sa peau légèrement foncée, un peu dorée… Les grands yeux noirs étaient toujours aussi expressifs. Le Jedi trouvait que pour Tanios plus que pour tout autre, l'expression « miroir de l'esprit » n'était pas usurpée. Il lui suffisait d'un coup d'œil pour deviner l'humeur du garçon. Pour l'instant, il ruminait des pensées mélancoliques. Mais Yeva savait que sa gaîté naturelle reprendrait bientôt le dessus. En effets, au bout de quelques minutes, Tanios lui sourit et déclara.

« - Maman sera contente de vous voir. »

Yeva le regarda, troublé.

« - Vraiment ?

- Oh, oui ! J'arrive à le sentir, vous savez. Les autres gens, c'est difficile, mais elle, je sens toujours ce qu'elle pense quand elle est là. Maître Yoda dit que c'est normal. Que comme c'est ma mère,

« un lien, on a. »

Yeva s'amusa de l'imitation affectueuse du garçon. Il le réprimanda tout de même, machinalement.

« - Tu ne doit pas de moquer de tes maîtres, Tan. Ils sont là pour te guider. Tu leur dois le respect, autant que l'obéissance.

- Oui, Maître Yeva. »

Le garçon se tut quelques minutes, le temps d'assimiler la courte leçon. Puis, il se mit à jouer silencieusement avec des cailloux qu'il sortait de ses poches.

Pendant de temps, Yeva tentait de calmer le trouble qui l'avait envahit après les révélations de Tanios. Il savait que le garçon ne se vantait pas quand il affirmait sentir les émotions de sa mère. Lenna était-elle vraiment heureuse de le voir ? A quoi attribuer cette joie ? Que pensait-elle de lui ?

Ces questions le hantaient. Il savait qu'il n'aurait même pas dut se les poser. Il se morigéna intérieurement. « Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de tomber amoureux ? Oui, elle est belle. Oui, elle est attirante. Oui, elle est peut-être attirée par moi. Et alors ? Je suis un Jedi. Un Chevalier même. Je devrai être capable de refouler ce genre de sentiments ! Peut-être aurais-je du en parler à mon maître, à l'époque ? J'ai cru que je saurai vaincre cette attirance. J'étais si sûr de moi à l'époque… Et à présent, je me sens perdu. C'est la dernière fois que j'accompagne Tan… C'est la dernière fois que je la vois…la dernière fois… » Il se sentit soulagé à cette idée. C'était la dernière fois qu'il serai confronté au flot d'émotions qui le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Lenna.

Il tourna brusquement pour éviter un particulier visiblement pressé, talonné par deux speeder de la sécurité. Ils arrivaient chez Lenna. Yeva invoqua la force et chercha son noyau de calme. En vain. Toutes ses appréhensions, tout ses doutes et toutes ses résolutions disparurent devant le sourire éclatant de la jeune femme.

« - Bonjour Maître Yeva. Comment allez vous ? » Son cœur chavira.

Les enfants n'ont pas de cœur. C'est là le secret qu'ils oublient en grandissant.

Maître Yeva avait raccompagné Tanios jusqu'à sa chambre, au Temple. Le garçon s'était déshabillé et couché sans vraiment y penser. Il réfléchissait. Lors du départ, à la fin de la semaine, il avait été peiné. Mais c'était plus par compassion pour sa mère que par réel chagrin. C'était au Temple qu'il se sentait chez lui. C'étaient les Jedi qui étaient sa famille. Sa mère était quelqu'un de dehors. Elle faisait partie d'un autre univers. Un univers à part qui n'était pas le siens. Un univers où il n'avait pas vraiment de famille, juste une mère. Il ne lui avait pas demandé pour son père. Il avait senti qu'elle serait triste.

Il ferma les yeux et appela l'image de sa mère. Rien ne vint. Il savait qu'elle était jolie ; l'était-elle vraiment ? Oui. Etait-elle brune ou blonde ? Il ne savait plus ; il n'avait pas regardé. Il senti des larmes de dépit monter à ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas de souvenirs sûrs de sa mère.

L'eau ruisselant sur ses joues lui rappela soudain qu'il avait un cours de natation le lendemain. Il sourit dans le noir. Il aimait beaucoup les cours de natation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était comme ça. Avec un soupir d'aise à cette idée, il s'endormi.

Yeva était assis au bord du lac. Il méditait. L'expérience avait été probante. Il aimait Lenna. Et Lenna l'aimait. Il n'était qu'un jeune Chevalier Jedi. Il devait encore faire ses preuves. Ce serait bien mal commencer que de nouer de tels liens avec elle. Ce sentiment était-il dû à l'inaction ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Plus jamais il ne rencontrerait Lenna Estem. Il ferait tout pour l'éviter. Puisqu'il était incapable de se maîtriser, il ferait en sorte de ne plus se trouver dans une telle situation. Mais de prendre cette décision lui était si douloureux. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Ses pieds trempaient dans le lac. Cette sensation l'apaisa légèrement. Ce calme factice disparut dès que l'image de Lenna apparut dans son esprit. Son cœur se serra, Elle était si douce, si forte, si belle ! Ses cheveux blond foncé flottaient autour de son visage d'une finesse et d'une pâleur telles qu'on l'aurait dit d'ivoire. Elle cligna de ses yeux si verts à l'amande parfaite. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Elle lui sourit doucement. Son regard soudain se durcit. Elle le repoussa. Il lu la panique, la colère, dans ses yeux. Il eut peur. Elle cria : « Mon fils !! Qu'a-t-il fait de mon fils » Il vit deux yeux noirs se fermer. Le désespoir l'envahit. Il hurla sa souffrance et sa peine.

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Respire. »

Une main fraîche sur son front brûlant. La voix de Kenaz. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours allongé dans le parc, les pieds dans l'eau. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de la silhouette penchée au dessus lui.

« - Maître ? » Il s'assit. Kenaz lui fit face.

« -Tu a eu une vision, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… je… c'était… troublant. » Kenaz le regarda.

« - Tu veux me la raconter ? » Yeva hésita, encore sous le choc.

« - Non…je…ça va.

- Comme tu veux. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es très pâle…

- Oui, oui. » Yeva ne voulait pas se confier à Kenaz. La rupture de leur lien Maître-Padawan était trop récente pour qu'il prenne ce risque. Son ancien maître n'insista pas. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Juste avant d'entrer, Yeva éternua.

« -Voilà ce que c'est que de s'endormir les pieds dans l'eau… » lança Kenaz en s'éloignant.

Yeva sourit. Il se coucha mais eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain, il demanderai une mission, résolut-il. Mais il savait que cela ne résoudrait rien.

Tanios était complètement absorbé par le combat. Sons esprit était divisé en trois parties. L'une d'elles analysait le terrain alentour, une autre, les mouvements de son adversaire et la dernière, la plus importante, synthétisait les deux autres et décidait de sa stratégie. Il n'y avait aucune place pour la distraction ou l'inattention. Son adversaire se lança dans une série d'attaque sur le côté. Tanios les para avec le plus grand mal. A neuf ans, il était encore petit et maigre alors que, son adversaire, Sine, une jeune Togarienne, avait déjà bien avancé sa croissance. Elle avait peut-être deux têtes de plus que lui. Tanios savait que la taille n'importait pas. Seule la maîtrise de la force comptait. Maître Yoda était bien plus petit que lui et pourtant, on disait qu'il était un des meilleurs sabreurs du Temple. La lame de Sine lui toucha le bras, lui causant une légère brûlure. Il n'était pas maître Yoda. Si le sabre avait été à sa puissance maximal, il aurait eu le bras coupé. Heureusement, le coup n'était pas compté comme mortel, et le combat continuait. Haletant, ruisselant de sueur, Tanios était ouvert à la Force. Soudain, il la sentit, douce et ferme à la fois, et puissante. Il se laissa envahir. Une partie de sa concentration étant ainsi occupée, il se contenta de parer les coup de son adversaire en reculant, jusqu'à être acculé contre une des cloisons de la salle d'entraînement. Il vit une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de son adversaire. Elle croyait avoir gagné. Qu'il lui suffisait à présent de quelques coups pour parvenir à bout de lui. Elle se trompait. Tanios amassa toute la Force qu'il avait laissé l'envahir. Il sauta. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il s'y risquait. Il passa par-dessus Sine et, se retournant en vol, atterrit dans son dos. Surprise, elle lui lança hâtivement une attaque de horizontale à la tête. Trop haut. Il eut à peine à se pencher pour esquiver le coup et lui assena un revers dans la poitrine.

« Fin du duel. » déclara maître Raidhu. « Tanios gagne.»

Tanios s'inclina face à son adversaire pour la saluer. Elle fit de même. Lorsqu'elle se releva, ses yeux brillait d'enthousiasme.

« - Comment tu as fait ? Pour sauter comme ça ?

- La Force était avec moi.

- Tu m'apprendras ? »

Tatia et Jav, leurs amis les avaient rejoint. Ils avaient suivit le duel avec intérêt et l'exploit final de leur camarade les avait impressionné.

« -Oh oui ! » renchérit Jav « tu nous apprendras ? »

Tanios sourit ;

« -Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à le refaire ! » Il se tourna vers Sine « Sans ça, tu m'aurait battu, tu sais ?

- Je n'aurai eu aucun mérite, je suis plus grande et plus forte que toi. Mais toi, ce que tu as fait avec la Force est impressionnant !

- Voilà un très courtois échange que je suis navré d'interrompre ! » déclara Maître Yeva qui s'était approché sans que les enfants ne l'entendent. « Tanios, Maître Yoda voudrait que tu le rejoigne dans la salle de réception. »

L'apprenti n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

« - Moi ? Dans la salle de réception ? Mais je croyais qu'il y avait une visite du roi de San Ta ! »

Yeva fit semblant de ne pas comprendre la question implicite : « Qu'est-ce qu'il me veulent ? ». Le garçon devait apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions et son impatience. Et il ne savait trop que lui dire, ni surtout, comment. Il se contenta donc de préciser, tandis qu'ils se mettait en route :

« - Pas le roi, mais son représentant. Ann Jenda, Duc de Trey et Jaliv, Comte de Serni, Baron de Farl, Gina et Tales. »

Tanios avait compris que Yeva ne répondrai pas à sa question tacite. Il siffla.

«- Tout ça ? Il doit mettre une heure à signer ses papiers ! »

Le Chevalier sourit. Il sentait la nervosité que le garçon essayait de cacher. Il changea de sujet pour le mettre à l'aise.

« -J'ai vu la fin du duel. C'est la première fois que tu arrives à sauter comme ça ?

- Oui. Je suppose que dans quelques mois, on saura tous le faire ?

- Probablement. Etais-tu sûr que tu y arriverais ?

- Non. Je sentais beaucoup la Force, mais je ne savais pas si j'arriverai vraiment à sauter assez haut.

- En ce cas, tu as pris en trop grand risque en te laissant acculer ainsi contre la paroi. Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu n'avais pas réussi à sauter ? »

Tanios rougit

« - J'aurais perdu…

- Et dans un combat réel, tu serais mort. Tu ne dois pas baser toute ta stratégie sur un élément instable. Ou tu dois avoir un plan de rechange. Mais là, tu t'es mis en danger, sans avoir de possibilités de sortie autres que ton saut.

- Oui, Maître Yeva »

« Moi qui voulait le mettre à l'aise ! » pensait Yeva. « J'ai réussi !! Il est encore plus embarrassé qu'avant ! Enfin, j'ai réussi à lui changer les idées…Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour cette leçon l'empêchera de faire une bêtise. »

Tanios l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« - Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour au Temple.

- Je suis arrivé ce matin. Je pense que je vais rester quelques jours, avant de repartir… »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de réception. Il allait ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'il se ravisa. Le garçon à ses côtés lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il dévisageât le visage enfantin. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer comme ça. Mais que lui dire ? Il n'était sûr de rien. Il s'accroupi devant le garçon et pris dans ses mains les épaules encore frêles.

« -Tanios, j'ignore ce qui t'attend dans cette salle. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, rappelle toi que tu es un Jedi. Conduit toi ainsi que tes maîtres te l'ont apprit. Ainsi, tu n'auras rien à te reprocher. »

Le garçon acquiesça, impressionné par la gravité du ton du Chevalier. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la pièce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il entendit la porte se refermer. Il y avait là Maître Yoda et un homme. Grand, les cheveux et les yeux d'un noir de jais, la peau foncée, un visage extrêmement mobile et fascinant. Et quelque chose, quelque chose dans ses yeux qui frappa Tanios et le bouleversa. Il resta planté là, à quelques mètres de cet inconnu qui l'était si peu. Il aurai voulu disparaître dans le sol, hurler, se jeter dans les bras de l'homme ou murmurer ce nom qu'il n'avait encore jamais dit : « Papa ». Il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il ne fit rien du tout. Il se contentait de fixer son antagoniste. Celui le dévisageait, l'observait des pieds à la tête, incapable aussi de dire un mot ou de faire un geste. Ils seraient restés ainsi longtemps si Maître Yoda n'était pas intervenu.

« -Tanios, Ann Jenda, je te présente. Monseigneur, voici Tanios Estem. »

Tanios s'avança et se courba devant le duc.

« - Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, monseigneur. On m'avait dit que votre planète était très puissante. À la grandeur de son représentant, je vois que c'était vrai. »

Le duc sourit, charmé par le compliment du garçon. Il s'inclina à son tour.

« - Je suis très heureux de te voir enfin en personne, Tanios. Je n'ai entendu que du bien sur toi, par tout ceux qui te connaissent. »

Tanios sourit à son tour mais ne dit rien. Il savait tourner un compliment lors d'une présentation, mais pas soutenir une conversation mondaine. Il espérait que Maître Yoda s'en chargerai. Mais il n'en fut pas besoin. S'il avait été ému lors de l'entrée de Tanios, Sa Seigneurie n'en était pas moins un diplomate et un homme du monde. Il enchaîna donc :

« - Je suis d'autant plus heureux de te voir, Tanios Estem, que je te dois des excuses. Parfois dans la vie, il arrive que des choses que l'on croyait sans importance en prennent beaucoup, et qu'on l'ignore. Sur ma planète le lien familial est très important. Nous avons le respect de notre sang. Lorsqu'un homme et une femme ont un enfant, et que, pour une raison ou une autre, il ne peuvent pas s'épouser, ils élèvent tout de même l'enfant ensemble. Cependant, il arrive que des parents abandonnent leurs enfants. Parfois, même, qu'ils ne les reconnaissent pas. Ces gens sont mal vus par le reste de la population. Et je n'ais pas été le dernier à leur jeter la pierre. » Il s'éclairci la voix, visiblement ému. « Il y a quelques jours j'ai découvert que j'étais un des leurs. Je venait à Coruscant comme ambassadeur extraordinaire de ma planète, lorsque j'ai décidé d'aller rendre visite à une jeune fille que j'avait connu dans le passé, et dont j'avais gardé un bon souvenir : Lenna Estem. »

Là, le Duc s'interrompit. Il regarda Tanios comme s'il attendait qu'il dise quelque choses. Mais le garçon, bien trop ému pour parler, se contenta de le regarder d'un air suppliant, attendant la suite avec un mélange de crainte et d'espoir. L'homme repris donc :

« - Je suis allé voir Lenna. Et là, j'ai appris quelque chose de magnifique et terrible à la fois. J'ai un fils. Et je l'ai abandonné avant même sa naissance. J'ai tellement honte de moi, Tanios ! J'ai supplié ta mère qu'elle me pardonne, ce qu'elle a fait de bon cœur. A présent, je suis devant toi, toi à qui j'ai le plus fait de tort, et je suis à tes genoux, pour te demander pardon. »

En disant ces mots, il s'agenouilla devant son fils. Tanios resta muet quelques instants. Il sentait ses yeux se remplir de larme, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Il n'était pas triste, oh non, il était même très heureux. Mais la vue de ce duc si imposant et si tendre agenouillé devant lui le remuait doucement. L'homme qui, bien qu'à genoux lui arrivait à l'épaule leva vers lui un regard inquiet et suppliant. Il lut toute son émotion sur le visage du garçon. Il ouvrit les bras. Tanios s'y jeta en sanglotant. Il sentit les bras de son père se refermer sur lui en une étreinte si longtemps attendue. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant sans cesse : « Mon fils, mon fils. » Finalement, Tanios se dégagea en essuyant ses yeux. Il vit son père faire de même.

« - Je vous pardonne » déclara-t-il. « Si vous aviez su que j'existait vous seriez venu me voir ?

- Je vous aurai fait venir, ta mère et toi, sur Trey, où vous n'auriez manqué de rien.

- Mais alors, Maître Kenaz et Maître Yeva ne m'aurai pas trouvé. Je n'aurai pas été au Temple et je n'aurai pas pu devenir un Jedi. Les choses étaient mieux pour moi telles qu'elles se sont passées. Et Lenna était malheureuse, mais elle dit que c'est grâce aux Jedi qu'elle a pu faire ce qu'elle rêvait de faire. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Je ne vous reproche rien. »

C'était un long discours pour un si jeune garçon, et Tanios se tut.

Le duc lui sourit. Il restait à genoux devant le garçon pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« -Dis-moi, Tanios, es-tu heureux ici ?

- Oh oui ! J'apprends à devenir un Jedi ! » Il allait continuer et décrire en détail son entraînement et sa vie lorsqu'il se ravisa. Bien que son père, le duc restait un inconnu. Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Son père ne se formalisa pas de ce silence. Il changea de sujet.

« - Tu sais, Tanios, je me suis marié sur Trey. J'ai des enfants. Deux garçons et une fille. Ce sont tes frères et ta sœur. Souhaiterai tu les rencontrer ? »

Tanios recula de quelques pas. Il répondit d'un ton hésitant.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit possible. Mes maîtres pensent que je n'ai plus besoin de visite annuelle depuis mes sept ans. C'était tard. J'étais un des derniers de ma classe à partir. »

C'est alors que Maître Yoda intervint.

« - Que tu ailles sur Trey, hors de question, en effet, il est. Mais s'il le souhaite, te visiter avec ses enfants, Sa Seigneurie peut. De toi seul, cela dépend. »

Le duc se tourna vers lui avec avidité. « Le veux-tu ? » insista-t-il.

Tanios hésita. De toute évidence, cela ravirai son père. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Les Jedi étaient sa famille. Il s'y sentait heureux. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'une autre famille ? Les yeux de son père brillaient. Il allait accepter lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose. Une onde dans la Force. Ça ne le prévenait pas d'un danger précis, non, juste un malaise. Quelque chose de pas très agréable. Il voulu refuser, mais il devina la peine que cela ferait à son père. Il lâcha donc :

« - D'accord. Mais juste une fois. Ils sont de mon sang, mais ils ne sont pas ma famille, vous comprenez ? Ma famille, c'est les Jedi. Vous me comprenez ? »

Il ne voulait pas que son père croie qu'il le refusait.

« -Oui, Tanios Estem, je te comprends. M'autorise-tu à te présenter ma femme aussi ? »

Cette fois, le sentiment de danger se fit plus pressant. Mais Tanios ne pouvait plus refuser, il le sentait. Il acquiesça, sûr qu'il le regretterai.

Yeva faisait les cents pas derrière la porte. Il avait vu le duc arriver et en avait aussitôt pris ombrage. Il ressemblait trop à Tanios pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas comme son père. Il avait senti monter en lui un sentiment qu'il ne reconnu pas tout de suite. Puis il l'identifia, horrifié. Il était jaloux. Lena avait aimé cet homme, et cette idée le mettait en colère. Il s'empressa de refouler ce sentiment, de s'en débarrasser. Puis Maître Yoda lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Tanios. Et depuis bientôt une heure, il faisait le pied de grue devant la porte de la salle de réception. Que s'y disait-il ? Que racontait cet homme à Tanios ? Il savait que le garçon ne se laisserai pas abuser facilement. Mais il n'avait que neuf ans. A la fin, n'y tenant plus, il colla son oreille contre la porte et en appela à la Force pour entendre ce qui se disait. Il savait que maître Yoda le remarquerai, mais cela lui semblai minime en comparaison de son angoisse. Il entendit le duc demander à Tanios l'autorisation de venir lui rendre visite avec sa femme. Un immense soulagement s'empara de lui : le duc était marié. Il ne venait pas pour reprendre Lenna. L'intensité de son émotion le surpris. Il se croyait guérit de son attachement pour Lenna, mais il n'en n'était rien.

Las, son soulagement fut de courte duré. Il senti un onde dans la Force, très faible. Un danger. Mais il était lointain, diffus, il ne le concernait pas. Mais qui ? Il remarqua le trouble du garçon qui ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question de son père. C'est alors qu'il compris. C'était Tanios qui était en danger et le garçon l'avait senti aussi. Néanmoins, il accepta la proposition. Etrange. Pourquoi ne se fiait-il pas à la Force ?

Prenant brusquement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il s'éloigna vivement de la porte et rougit. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu. Il s'éloigna et s'assit sur un siège en attendant que l'entretien prenne fin.


	2. Des Liens?

Yeva avançait à grand pas dans les couloirs du Temple. Maître Dagaaz lui avait confié une mission impossible : retrouver Tanios Estem. Le garçon avait le chic pour disparaître sans laisser de trace. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu, c'était le matin, au réfectoire ; depuis, il semblait s'être évaporé. Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Il avait croisé deux ou trois maîtres ou chevaliers eux aussi à la recherche d'apprentis de son âge.

Il fini par se retrouver en train de fouiller le parc et le jardins de méditation. Il puisa dans le Force pour affiner ses sens. C'est alors qu'il entendit des cris, des bruits de sabres lasers s'entrechoquant et d'arbres brisés.

Inquiet, il se précipita dans leurs direction, prêts à dégainer son sabre laser. Il arriva au détour d'un chemin et s'arrêta net. Le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux était stupéfiant.

Les enfants avaient construit un fortin, à grand renfort de chaises, tables, branches, boites, sans doutes récupérées aux cuisines. Une bataille épique se tenait à ses pieds, certains enfants essayant de le détruire et d'autre de le protéger. Une dizaine d'entre eux s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur et bombardaient leurs assaillants de boue, fruits divers ramassé au sol, pierres et parfois mêmes des morceaux de leur murailles. Eux-mêmes étaient bombardés d'eau par une équipe des assaillants qui se ravitaillait à une fontaine proche. Parfois, les seaux d'eau atteignaient un sabre laser qui s'éteignait alors, court-circuité. Le propriétaire ne renonçait pas pour autant et s'attelait, qui au bombardement, qui au démantèlement ou à la restauration du château. Par une règle tacite, ils n'attaquaient pas ceux qui étaient encore armés et ceux-la ne s'en prenait pas à eux.

Et tout ça parmi les cris de joie, de surprise, de victoire, de douleur, les ordres et les contrordres hurlés par les capitaines, les appels et les rires, les crépitement des sabres lasers et le craquements du fortin qui commençait à s'effondrer.

L'ensemble formait un joyeux tohu-bohu inextricable et incompréhensible

Yeva repéra Tanios parmi la mêlée au pied du fort. D'après ses mouvements, il dirigeait l'assaut de l'infanterie contre la base et couvrait les sapeurs qui la détruisaient. Suite à un mouvement de troupe, il se retrouva seul contre trois. Tout en parant les coup, il entrepris de battre en retraite vers ses lignes. C'est alors que les défenseurs firent une sortie. Tanios fut submergé par le nombre. Yeva décida d'intervenir pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

« - TANIOS ESTEM » appela-t-il d'une voix de stentor qui couvrit le vacarme. La bataille se figea et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Tanios se dégagea de la mêlée et s'avança vers lui, inquiet, penaud, s'attendant sans doute à une réprimande.

« - J'ai à te parler. Viens voir. »

Soulagés de voir que ce n'était pas leur jeu qu'on leurs reprochait, les autres apprentis y retournèrent joyeusement.

Yeva observa le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Trempé, couvert de boue, de bleus et de plaies, les vêtements tachés de terre et de sang, déchirés et dégoulinant, le fils du Duc de Trey avait piètre allure.

« - La famille de ton père arrive. Cela signifie que tu à précisément cinq minutes pour te laver, te soigner, te changer et rejoindre Maître Dagaaz sur la plate forme d'atterrissage. Exécution ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant. L'apprenti esquissa un salut militaire et parti en trombe. Le sourire de Yeva s'agrandi.

Prudent, il alla s'embusquer devant l'entrée de la plate forme. Lorsque le garçon passa il l'intercepta et l'examina. Il était fraîchement douché, soigneusement peigné et vêtu d'une tunique propre. Yeva pris son bras et jeta un coup d'œil sur la brûlure qui s'étalait dessus.

« - Tu n'a pas soigné tes plaies ! » L'enfant baisa la tête en rougissant

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps…

- Tu aurais du le prendre. Si tes plaies s'infectent ce sera encore plus compliqué. Tu iras à l'infirmerie dès que ton père sera parti.

-Oui, Maître Yeva.

- Allez, file maintenant »

Mais le garçon ne reparti pas en courant. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Sa pâleur frappa Yeva. Avait-il eu tort de le laisser partir sans s'être soigné ? Mais il n'avait que des brûlures légères et quelques bleus. Cela ne justifiait pas un tel malaise. Soudain, il se souvint de son impression de danger lors de la première rencontre entre Tanios et son père, quelques jours auparavant. Il observa le garçon plus attentivement. De toute évidence, il avait peur. De quoi ? De rencontrer cette famille inconnue ? Il se concentra la Force vers le garçon. Non, c'était sa belle mère qu'il craignait. Il se concentra davantage et senti l'onde de danger, sourde et insidieuse, de plus en plus pressante. Voilà ce qui troublait à ce point le garçon. Il allait le retenir, mais il n'en fit rien. Par prudence, il resta à distance, déterminé à suivre la famille discrètement pour pouvoir intervenir le cas échéant.

Tanios s'avança vers la plate forme. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là à ce moment. Il sentait une menace dans la Force. Tout son être lui criait de partir, de s'éloigner de cette plate forme, d'éviter cette rencontre. Mais Maître Yeva lui avait demandé de bien se tenir « Conduis toi ainsi que tes maîtres te l'on appris. » Et Tanios mettait un point d'honneur à obéir à tout les ordre de Maître Yeva. Peut-être un jour, celui-ci le prendrait comme Padawan. Mais Tanios n'y pensais pas trop. Il ne serait pas Padawan avant trois ans au moins. Le tiers de sa vie ! Il avait tout le temps d'y penser. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur l'instant présent. Il y avait déjà bien assez à penser comme ça. La navette, passablement luxueuse, arrivait. Il alla se placer près de Maître Dagaaz. Celui-ci perçut son inquiétude et s'en étonna. Il tenta de le rassurer :

« - Il est toujours troublant de rencontrer pour la première fois des gens qui aurai pu êtres vos compagnons les plus intimes. Il sont sûrement aussi effrayés que toi si ce n'est plus : il n'ont pas bénéficié comme toi d'un entraînement Jedi. Souvient toi de ce que tu à appris et sert t'en. Ne te laisse pas submerger par tes sentiments. Tâche de trouver ton centre de calme. »

Tanios s'y efforça, mais en vain. Il se concentra et puisa dans la Force. Le sentiment de danger s'accentua. Il tourna vers le maître un regard suppliant.

« -Je n'y arrive pas… »

Il semblait au bord des larmes. Dagaaz était troublé par la frayeur irrationnelle du jeune apprenti. C'est à ce moment que le duc Ann de Trey et la famille descendirent de la navette. Tanios s'avança vers eux. Dagaaz senti l'effort qu'il faisait pour paraître calme et se senti fier de ce jeune Jedi. Ce dernier se raisonnait et tentait d'oublier le sentiment de crainte qui le taraudait. Au milieu de ces visages inconnus, celui du duc paraissait étrangement familier et rassurant. Trois pas seulement le séparaient de l'ambassadeur extraordinaire de Sa Majesté. C'est alors qu'il se demanda comment il convenait de le saluer. Son père répondit pour lui à la question en lui ouvrant les bras. Tanios lui rendit son étreinte puis se tourna vers la femme et les trois enfants qui étaient restés en retrait.

« -Tanios, je te présente Dame Inna de Trey, mon épouse » Tanios la trouva belle. Pas autant que sa mère, mais presque. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient dans son dos en une multitude de petites tresses. Elle était vêtue d'une robe ample qui couvrait tant bien que mal son gros ventre. La blancheur éclatante de sa robe contrastait avec son teint presque noir. Elle portait un collier et des bracelets d'or qui l'embellissait encore davantage.

« - Je suis enchantée de te voir enfin, Tanios. Mon époux ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi. J'espère que tu voudras bien m'appeler Inna. »

Elle lui tendit sa main. Tanios croisa son regard. Il y lut une gentillesse et une naïveté qui le désarmèrent. Comment avait-il pu craindre quoi que ce soit de la part de cette femme ? Elle était visiblement incapable de faire ou de concevoir le mal. Après tout, il n'avait que neuf ans. Il ne pouvait pas encore se fier entièrement à son instinct. Il avait du confondre sa répugnance personnelle avec un avertissement de la Force. Il lui sourit en lui baisant la main.

« - Seulement si vous acceptez de m'appeler Tan, Madame.

- Tout plutôt que de t'entendre m'appeler « madame ». » Elle rit.

« - Eh bien, Tan, permet moi de te présenter mes enfants. Voici Jan, Fleure et Tom Jenda. Jan à un an de moins que toi. Fleure à six ans et Tom trois. Et lui, ajouta-t-elle en caressant son ventre, moins deux mois. »

Tanios regarda le gros ventre

« - Je suis content pour vous » déclara-t-il.

Il se tourna vers les enfants. Il les salua un par un, s'inclinant à chaque fois. Tout d'abord vers Jan. Il avait senti de l'hostilité chez le garçon, sans pouvoir en identifier la cause. Il puisa dans la Force pour y chercher l'inspiration d'un compliment neutre.

« - Bonjour Jan. Les Jedi n'ont pas de famille et nous ne nous reverrons certainement pas. Cependant, je serais honoré d'être, l'espace de quelques heures, ton grand frère. »

Jan ne dit rien et se contenta d'un bref signe de tête

Puis Tanios se tourna vers la petite fille. Chez elle, il ne senti qu'un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Il lui pris la main et la baisa.

« - Bonjour Fleure. Je regretterai de ne pas te voir grandir. Tu est déjà si jolie que tu deviendra certainement un très belle dame »

La fillette rougit de plaisir et plongea dans une révérence.

« - Merci beaucoup Tan. Je crois que tu seras un grand Jedi. »

Tanios lui sourit et se tourna vers le petit dernier. Il s'inclina.

« - Bonjour Tom. Tu veux bien être mon petit frère ? »

L'enfant, enchanté de se voir traité à l'égal des plus grands s'appliqua avec le plus grands sérieux à s'incliner à son tour.

« -Oui. » déclara-t-il solennellement

Tanios eu alors l'idée d'une espièglerie qu'il mit aussitôt en application. Il se tourna vers sa belle mère et effleura son ventre de la main.

« - Bonjour « moins-deux-mois ». Je regretterai de ne pas t'avoir connu. »

Inna éclata de rire et se tourna vers son époux.

« - Mais c'est qu'il est charmant ton fils ! »

Tanios s'inclina à nouveau et déclara.

« -C'est de famille ! » ce qui fit rire de plus belle Inna et Ann. Les plus jeunes rirent à leur tour, de voir rire leurs parents. Tanios laissa un grand sourire envahir sur son visage, heureux d'avoir conquit sa famille. Seul Jan ne riait pas. Il restait droit, fier et impassible. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le jeune Jedi frissonna devant la haine qu'il lisait dans les yeux du garçon.

Maître Dagaaz s'avança et s'inclina.

« - Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Maître Dagaaz, un des maîtres de Tanios.

- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer et de pouvoir vous dire que je suis fier que mon fils bénéficie d'une telle éducation. Je sais qu'il est entre de bonne main, parmi vous.

- Je vais vous guider jusqu'à la salle de visite, puis je vous laisserai entre vous.

- Je vous remercie de cette attention »

Ils se mirent en route.

Yeva avait assisté de loin au début de l'entrevue. Il avait vu Tanios parler avec Maître Dagaaz, puis s'avancer pour saluer sa famille. L'impression de danger que tout deux avait sentit disparu. Le chevalier observa la famille Jenda. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air dangereux. Il en appela à la Force, mais ne senti aucune menace. Rassuré, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il partait en mission tôt le lendemain matin et il lui restait quelques affaires à régler.

Le chemin qui menait de la plate forme à la salle de visite passait par le hall principal. Les enfants, impressionnés, se regroupaient derrière leur mère. Les parents eux même étaient silencieux. Cela ne faisait pas l'affaire de Tanios. Il voulait parler seul avec Maître Dagaaz. Celui-ci devait avoir compris le désir du garçon car il les fit passer près de la nurserie. Là, les cris et les rires fusaient. Le garçon se rapprocha de maître et l'interrogea.

« Maître Dagaaz, pourquoi est-ce que Jan ne m'aime pas ?

- Tu lui prends son rôle de grand frère et de modèle ainsi que l'admiration des plus jeunes. Il craint de plus que tu ne lui voles l'affection de ses parents et que, en tant qu'aîné, tu ne réclame en héritage ce qu'il se croyait acquit. Il a peur que ce soit toi et plus lui l'héritier du duc.

- Mais je ne veux rien de tout ça ! » s'exclama Tanios.

« - Je sais. Mais lui l'ignore. A toi de le lui dire. » conclut Dagaaz .

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de visite. Au contraire de la salle de réception qui était grande et solennelle, celle de visite était beaucoup plus intime. Des fauteuils confortables était disposés en cercle autour d'une table basse sur laquelle on avait placé à profusion sucreries, pâtisseries et boissons diverses.

« - Vous pourrai venir ici pour goûter ou discuter. Si vous voulez, Tanios peu vous emmener au jardin. Je viendrai vous chercher ici vers cinq heures. Bon après midi ! » Et Maître Dagaaz s'éloigna, laissant Tanios seul avec sa famille. Celui-ci ne savait trop que faire ou que dire. Il souleva brusquement la tête vers son père.

« - J'ai une idée ! Et si on prenait tout et on allait pique-niquer dans le jardin au bord du lac ?

- Un lac ? » interrogea Inna en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Tom.

« - L'eau n'est pas profonde sur les bords.

- Qu'en pensait vous les enfants ? » demanda Ann.

Lesdits enfant n'osant ou ne voulant toujours pas parler, ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« - Alors l'idée de Tan est adopté à l'unanimité. Chacun porte quelque chose et on y va. Tan, tu nous guides. »

Ainsi fut fait. Mais le voyage se fit encore en silence. Tanios en était malheureux. Il aurait voulu que l'ambiance se détende, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour cela. Les deux adultes parlaient entre eux tout en surveillant les enfants. Il se dit qu'il devrai proposer un jeu. Il se rapprocha des deux plus grands et leur proposa

« - On fait une embuscade ? » L'idée fut approuvée. Au « trois ! » de Tanios, tous partirent en flèche, talonnés par Tom qui ne voulait pas être laissé en arrière. Il se cachèrent au coin de couloir et quand les adultes arrivèrent, ils leurs sautèrent dessus avec des hurlement.

L'incident améliora considérablement leurs rapports et Tanios se sentit enfin à l'aise dans sa famille. Ils jouèrent tout l'après midi sur les rives du lac, se baignèrent, dévorèrent le goûter et séparèrent finalement devant la plate forme bien plus tard que prévu. Tanios les embrassa tous, y compris Jan avec lequel il s'était réconcilié. Puis il s'écarta et fit de grands signes de la main. Cinq bras se tendirent et s'agitèrent en réponse. Puis la navette s'éloigna et se perdit dans la circulation fournie de Coruscant.

Heureux de la journée mais un peu triste qu'elle soit déjà finit, Tanios se rejoignit ses amis.

Yeva traversait pensivement le Temple. Il se sentait heureux d'y être à nouveau. Il revenait d'une série de missions dans la bordure extérieur qui l'avait tenus éloigné du Temple pendant près d'une année. Il avait même manqué la journée de l'Exhibition. Néanmoins, il avait assisté à la précédente, et cela lui suffisait pour être sur de son fait. Tanios avait à présent douze ans et il y avait quelques mois déjà qu'il avait été jugé capable de devenir Padawan. Il se souvint de l'année précédente. Le garçon avait fait preuve de capacités physiques et d'une maîtrise de soi et de la Force remarquables. Il n'était pas le meilleur de sa classe mais il se défendait bien.

Yeva et lui avait déjà des rapports privilégiés dont le Chevalier sentait qu'ils se transformeraient naturellement en une bonne relation maître-padawan. Il avait tout de même tenu à faire part de sa décision à maître Yoda et à lui demander son avis. Le maître l'avait approuvé. Il avait ajouté que Tanios était un étudiant relativement facile et qu'il était un bon choix pour un premier Padawan. Yeva devait juste veiller à ses « expériences ». Il n'avait rien ajouté et le Chevalier s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Tanios pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre et frappa. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte. Il se figea, tétanisé par le spectacle qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

Tanios était allongé, pâle, les yeux clos, le visage crispé par l'effort et la concentration, couvert de sueur. A un mètre du sol.

C'était ce qui stupéfiait Yeva.

Mais il était également horrifié. Il sentait la force s'échapper du garçon à une vitesse phénoménale. Il avait du trouver, la Force sait où, l'énergie de monter, mais pas celle de redescendre, se retrouvant coincé en haut.

Yeva s'avança vivement et pris le garçon dans ses bras en appelant.

« Tan ! Je suis là. C'est bon, tu peux lâcher. Je suis là. »

Il espérait que l'enfant l'entendrait. En effet, il senti la concentration du garçon disparaître et le corps dans ses bras se détendit et s'affaissa. La tête roula sur son bras. Maintenant que la Force n'était plus en lui, Yeva s'effraya de la faiblesse du garçon. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit et s'accroupit à son chevet. Il pris la main glacé dans les siennes. Il sentait la Force partout, en lui et autour de lui. Il l'invoqua et l'amassa puis la transmit à Tanios. Au bout de quelques minutes le jeune apprenti ouvrit les yeux. Il observa vaguement les alentour sans réussir à fixer son regard. Enfin, il réussit à le voir et à le reconnaître. Il murmura :

« - Maître Yeva ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Et tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé à temps ! Tu aurais pu te tuer ! Ne refais jamais ça ! » Il avait du mal à maîtriser sa voix. La colère, le soulagement et le contrecoup de sa peur se le disputaient en lui.

« - Je voulait essayer… Je ne pensais pas que la descente serait si dure… J'ai eu très peur de rester coincé… …Heureusement que vous êtres arrivés, sinon,… je ne sais pas ce qui se serai passé. Merci. »

Yeva avait son idée de ce qui aurai pu se passer si il n'était pas arrivé à temps, mais il n'en dit rien. L'apprenti avait eu assez peur comme ça, il ne recommencerai pas. Le Chevalier comprenait à présent ce que Maître Yoda entendait par « veiller à ses expériences ».

Les traits de Tanios étaient tirés et il restait pâle. Il fixait sur lui des grands yeux curieux et inquiets.

« - Tu es très affaiblit. Dors à présents. »

L'enfant s'endormi presque instantanément. Yeva demeura assit à son chevet. Il invoqua la Force et la concentra sur le garçon. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à l'aube puis, assuré qu'il était hors de danger, il regagna sa propre chambre pour dormir quelques heures. Il pris soin tout de même auparavant de signaler à l'incident à l'infirmerie. Maître Tiin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira : « Encore Tanios Estem ! Qu'inventera-t-il la prochaine fois ?... Nous lui enverrons à manger dans quelques temps avec l'ordre de rester au lit. Merci de nous l'avoir signalé. »

Yeva passa voir Tanios dans l'après-midi. Il l'observa un moment, adossé au mur de la chambre. Le garçon avait repris des couleurs et dormait paisiblement. Il du sentir la présence du Chevalier car il se réveilla au bout de quelques minutes. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis sourit.

« - Bonjour Maître Yeva !

- Bonjour Tan. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien mieux. Merci encore de votre aide hier. … Maître Tiin a dit que je ne pourrai me lever que quand vous m'y autoriseriez. Je suis guérit maintenant. S'il vous plait, est-ce que je peux me lever ? »

Le chevalier sourit.

« - Tu es guéri, dis-tu ? Nous allons voir ça. Habilles-toi et rejoints moi dans la salle d'escrime. » Les yeux du garçon brillèrent et il sauta au bas de son lit. Yeva le laissa se préparer et se rendit dans la salle d'escrime. C'était un endroit qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Ici, tous se mélangeaient. Plusieurs combats avaient lieu simultanément dans l'immense salle. Ici et là, des groupes de spectateur discutaient avec animation, commentant les combats qu'ils observaient. Certains s'entraînaient seuls à faire des séries d'exercices. Il vit deux apprentis absorbés dans une routine tellement rapide que leurs sabres semblaient deux papillons de lumière. Les routines consistaient en une suite d'attaques et de parades que l'on faisait de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'un des antagonistes abandonne. Celle-ci était assez simple mais les deux combattant la maîtrisaient assez pour qu'elle soit spectaculaire. Les combats se croisait et s'entremêlaient. Il était fréquent que l'ont doivent parer en catastrophes des coups qui ne vous étaient pas destiné et ne provenait pas de votre adversaire. Ce désordre était recherché par ceux qui voulaient travailler l'interaction avec l'environnement. En effet, la concentration requise pour ne pas être touché par erreur ou pour ne pas blesser les spectateurs était énorme.

C'était également l'endroit où l'on pouvait nouer de nouvelles relations. Ici, les groupes n'étaient pas fermé. Lorsqu'on entrait dans la salle, celui qui souhaitait s'entraîner et n'avait pas d'adversaire vous proposait de l'affronter, sans soucis de votre âge ou votre expérience. C'était en réalité, plus un lieu de détente que d'entraînement. Deux ou trois défis lui furent lancés en quelques minutes mais Yeva les déclina tous, expliquant qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Enfin, Tanios arriva.

« - As-tu pris ton sabre laser ?

- Oui, Maître Yeva

- Très bien alors … en garde » déclara-t-il en se levant et en activant son propre sabre.

Le garçon tira le sien et para de justesse le coup que lui portait le Chevalier. Il attaqua à son tour mais sa lame taillada le vide. Yeva avait bondit et se trouvait à présent au milieu d'un espace dégagé. L'apprenti dû courir pour le rejoindre. Il para la série de coup que lui envoyait son adversaire puis attaqua à nouveau. Cette fois, le chevalier ne se déroba pas, mais para tout les coups, implacablement. Tanios recula et repris son souffle. Il était déjà hors d'haleine et couvert de sueur alors que son adversaire était frais, calme et dispo, comme s'il sortait d'une séance de méditation. Un groupe de spectateurs se forma autour d'eux. Aiguillonné par leurs regards, Tanios attaqua de plus belle, sans aucun résultat. Yeva parait tout ses coup, sans efforts apparents. Puis, brusquement, il passa à l'attaque. Tanios vit à peine son sabre bouger. Il aperçu un flou lumineux et se sentit touché quasi simultanément au flan, à la poitrine et au cou. Trois coups considérés comme mortels. Yeva se tenait face à lui et semblait ne pas avoir bougé. Il éteignit son sabre et s'inclina devant le garçon ébahi. Celui-ci trouva l'esprit de l'imiter, en prenant brusquement conscience que le combat était déjà fini et qu'il était vaincu. Hors d'haleine, il alla s'effondrer sur un des bancs qui bordaient la salle. Il se releva, réalisant que Yeva l'avait suivit. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant le chevalier. Celui-ci l'observait.

« - Tu te bats bien.

- Il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment vous m'avez touché !

- Tu étais encore affaibli par l'incident d'hier soir. Mais il est vrai qu'il te reste encore un long chemin à faire pour devenir un jour un Jedi. Voudrais-tu de moi pour guide, à tes côtés ? Je serai fier de t'avoir comme Padawan, Tanios Estem. »

Un bonheur sans nom envahit Tanios. Il s'attendait à la proposition, mais il n'en était pas moins heureux. Il avait craint que « l'incident d'hier soir » et l'absence prolongée du chevalier ne le poussent à remettre en compte ses facultés à être un Jedi. Il voyait avec joie qu'il n'en était rien.

« -J'accepte, Maître Yeva. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent.

Et chacun pris conscience que l'autre serait son quotidien, son soutien et son inquiétude, pour de nombreuses années à venir.


	3. Première Mission

Voilà le troisième chapitre, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !!

Chapitre 3 : Première Mission

La guerre était une chose horrible. A ce moment, plus qu'à tout autre de sa vie, Ann de Trey en était persuadé. Son Altesse l'avait chargé de mener une expédition punitive sur une de leurs petites colonies, Sand. Les habitants de cette planète s'étaient rebellé et avaient tué tous les émissaires royaux alors sur place. Les enjeux politiques de l'expédition lui avaient été dit et expliqués : si San Ta ne régissait pas, toutes les autre colonies l'imiteraient. De plus, sa Majesté ne pouvait cautionner le meurtre de ses sujets. Ann se le disait et se le répétait tandis qu'il observait au travers de la vitre de son vaisseau de commandement, la foule amassée à ses pieds qui criait et suppliait. Sand était la seule ville de la petite planète à peine habitable. Le cœur d'Ann se sera lorsqu'il réalisa combien d'effort et de sacrifices avait étés nécessaires à sa construction.

Ses hommes avaient rapidement pris le contrôle de la petite citée blottie au creux d'une vallée, à l'abri du soleil brûlant de l'été et des glaces de l'hiver. Toutes les personne prise les armes à la main étaient abattu sur place. C'était Ann lui-même qui avait donné cet ordre. Sand devait être un exemple pour les décennies à venir. Le roi, son maître, l'avait approuvé. Mais Ann se sentait un assassin de la pire espèce.

A présent, la ville était déserte. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il leva le bras. Il savait que quand il l'abaisserait, la vie de tous ces gens qui le suppliaient en pleurant allait s'écrouler. Les canons des ses vaisseaux se dirigèrent vers le citée et la foule de sa population rassemblée à ses pied. Il entendit des cris d'horreurs. Certain, croyant qu'ils allaient être fusillés, tentèrent de fuir dans la ville. Le duc savait qu'ils se condamnaient en y entrant. Soudain le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il croisa le regard d'un homme de son âge qui tenait contre lui une petite fille et un jeune garçon. Le garçon avait le même âge que son petit dernier. Ann senti sa volonté vaciller. Il ferma lâchement les yeux et abaissa son poing. Il entendit les salves de lasers que tiraient ses vaisseaux. Il entendit les hurlements de la foule. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'attarda sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui ; La ville n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines sur lesquelles ses vaisseaux s'acharnaient pour s'assurer que nul ne pourrait plus y trouver refuge. Il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour faire d'une cité prospère et joyeuse, un tas de débris sinistre et insupportables d'horreurs.

Enfin, les tirs cessèrent. La foule que survolait le Duc était partagée entre la joie de se trouver en vie et l'horreur face à la destruction de leur citée. Puis soudain, ils réalisèrent q'ils allaient rester sans abris face à l'hiver qui arrivait. Des clameurs de désespoir s'élevèrent. Ann s'effondra dans son siège.

« - Replis. On rentre. » murmura-t-il.

Le vaisseau s'éloigna rapidement de la citée détruite et de sa population condamné. Les hivers sur Sand étaient très rigoureux et duraient près d'une année standard. Peu d'entre eux y survivrait. Ils étaient renvoyés à l'époque lointaine ou nul civilisation ni technologie n'existaient. Savoir l'amplitude de sa responsabilité dans les milliers de morts qu'avaient causé ou que causerai l'expédition le terrifiait. Il se demanda si la petite fille de l'homme serait encore vivante au prochain printemps. Il s'efforça de chasser ces images de son esprit. Dans quelques heures, il serait chez lui et il ne voulait pas inquiéter la famille. Il pensa à sa femme. Inna l'aimerait-elle encore si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Bonjour chérie ! J'ai eu une très mauvaise journée. J'ai fait assassiner des centaines de personnes et j'ai condamné ceux qui étaient trop faible pour se battre à mourir de froid et de faim dans l'hiver qui arrive. Un vrai génocide en quelques sortes. Mais oui, chérie, je t'aime ! »

Génocide.

Le mot le hante. Il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Il a donné à une partie de la population une chance de survivre. Vraiment ? Ne les a-t-il pas plutôt condamné à une mort plus atroce encore ? San Ta s'approchait. Il distinguait la capitale et le palais royal. Il lui faudrait rendre compte, puis il rejoindrait sa famille sur Trey. C'est l'été en ce moment sur Trey. Il pourrait emmener les enfants nager dans le lac.

Génocide.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yeva et Tanios cheminaient ensemble vers l'une des plates formes d'atterrissage du Temple.

Il leur avait fallu plusieurs semaines d'entraînement pour que Maître Yeva décide qu'ils étaient capables de partir ensembles en mission. Il y avait déjà trois mois qu'ils avaient échangé leurs serments, avec l'approbation du Conseil. Depuis, ils avaient enchaîné les séances d'entraînements et de méditation afin de renforcer leur lien maître-padawan encore neuf. Ils avaient de plus emménagé dans leurs nouveaux quartiers.

A présent ils dirigeaient vers le vaisseau qui les emmènerait jusqu'à une planète de la bordure médiane, où ils étaient envoyés en mission.

« Ma première mission » songeait Tanios excité à cette idée. Il était heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris au cours de toutes ces années passée à étudier.

Yeva sentait l'enthousiasme du garçon. Il sourit. Il était dans le même état lorsque, des années plus tôt, Maître Kenaz l'avait emmené pour la première fois en mission. Puis cette émotion s'était amoindrie au fil des missions et avait fini par disparaître. Il se réjouissait de la ressentir à nouveau à travers son Padawan. Il songeait au souffle de nouveauté que le garçon avait amené sur sa vie. Ces temps-ci il avait ressenti une lassitude qui l'étonnait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à combattre. Plus grand-chose ne l'émerveillait ou ne l'horrifiait. Il avait réalisé qu'il était blasé et cette idée l'avait profondément dégoûté. Il remarquait à présent que sa connexion avec la Force en avait souffert également. Sur le coup, il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue, mais il savait à présent qu'il n'en était rien.

Sans qu'il ne s'en doute, son Padawan lui avait été d'une aide salutaire. Redécouvrir la galaxie et la vie à travers ses yeux promettait d'être passionnant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui regardait avec admiration le vaisseau qui devait les conduire sur Etti IV. Il était pourtant d'un type tout à fait courant, et ne présentait aucune particularité. Yeva réfléchit à ce qui pouvait émerveiller ainsi son Padawan. Puis il compris. Ce n'était pas le vaisseau qui était si important, mais ce qu'il représentait. Un moyen de transport. Le départ du Temple et de Coruscant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le vaisseau. Au moment de monter sur la passerelle, Tanios marqua un moment d'hésitation. Son maître le regarda, étonné. Il soutint nerveusement son regard.

« - C'est juste que… heu… je ne suis jamais monté dans un vaisseau avant. Juste des speeders…. »

Yeva sourit.

« -Un grand moment d'émotion, hein ? » Plaisanta-t-il. Il n'en dit pas plus. Il sentait que cela aurait vexé le garçon. Il voulait affronter son appréhension seul, et il le laisserai faire. Il avait bien besoin de surmonter seul une épreuve, fut-elle minime, en ce début de première mission. Cela l'aiderai à prendre confiance en lui. Il lui passa donc devant et gagna leur cabine pour y poser son sac de survie. Son Padawan arriva quelques minutes plus tard, détaillant le vaisseau avec émerveillement. Une fois de plus, il arracha un sourire à Yeva. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir sur une des couchettes et d'observer son Maître. Celui-ci s'assit en face de lui et commença à le préparer à la mission qui les attendait.

« -Expliques moi la mission, Padawan. » Le garçon sourit et se leva pour faire son exposé

« - Etti IV est une planète normale. Les Ettis qui y habitent sont des humanoïdes à peau bleu pâle. Cette plante est le siège du Secteur Corporatif, une entreprise de commerce qui est en plein développement. Le dirigeant officiel de la planète est aussi le directeur de Secteur Corporatif, l' ExO. Cependant certain Ettis, les Opposés n'apprécient pas le pouvoir du Secteur Corporatif. Ils font des coups de mains sur des bureaux ou menace des membres du Direx, le conseil d'administration du Secteur Corporatif. Leur cause est peut être défendable, mais pas les moyens qu'ils utilisent. »

Yeva sourit au commentaire du garçon.

« -Effectivement. Mais ils pourraient aussi faire bien pire. Et c'est ce que nous devons à tout pris éviter. Tu as très bien décrit la planète, Padawan. A présent détaille les faits qui les ont poussés à faire appel aux Jedi.

- Les Opposés ont décidé de faire un grand coup. Ils ont enlevé le fils unique de l'ExO, Bowman, et l'ont pris en otage. En réaction l'Exo a fait arrêter les familles des membres connus des Opposés et menace de les exécuter s'ils font le moindre mal à son fils. En tout, deux à trois cent otages sont pris dans cette opposition. Les deux partis ont commencé à négocier et semblaient sur le point de régler seuls l'affaire. C'est alors que les Opposés ont brusquement interrompu les négociations. L'ExO, exaspéré, a exigé l'appel aux Jedi. Les Opposés ont accepté. Maître, comment pouvons nous leur faire relâcher leurs otages ?

- Leurs faire relâcher leurs otages ? Nous ne pouvons rien leur faire faire, Padawan, juste leur faire admettre l'absurdité de leur comportement. Mais en aucun cas, nous ne pouvons les forcer à faire quoique ce soit.

- Mais si les choses tournent mal ? Si un des deux partis décide d'exécuter ses otages ? Nous ne pourrons rien faire ?

- Absolument rien, Padawan. Nous opposer au gouvernement en place causerait des dommages bien plus grands que l'exécution d'une centaine d'otages.

-Comme ?

-Une guerre entre le Secteur Corporatif et la République, par exemple. Ou la chute du gouvernement en place et la guerre civile qui s'en suivrait immanquablement. …Ou l'obligation pour deux Jedi de réviser entièrement pendant des mois les lois galactiques.» Ajouta-il en voyant l'air effrayé de son Padawan à l'idée des catastrophes qu'il pourrait déclencher. Le garçon sourit, mais repris vite un air sérieux qui enchanta son maître.

« -Mais, Maître, une fois arrivés, qu'allons-nous… »Il pâlit soudain et chancela. Son maître le rattrapa par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir.

« - Ce n'est rien. C'est normal, c'est la première fois que tu passes en hyperespace. Tu verras, on s'y fait très vite. Ta nausée va bientôt disparaître, et la prochaine fois, tu ne seras plus surpris. »

En effet, il fut complètement remis quelques minutes plus tard, et pu enfin poser sa question, sûr que le contenu de son estomac resterai à la place qui était la sienne.

« - Comment allons nous faire ?

- Réfléchit. Quand est-ce que les choses ont vraiment dégénérée ?

- D'abord, ils voulaient bien négocier… et puis d'un seul coup, les Opposés n'on plus voulut…Pourquoi ont-ils changé d'avis ?

- C'est ce que nous devrons découvrir, Padawan. J'ai l'impression que la clef est là.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yeva et son Padawan dînaient en compagnie de l' ExO et de son épouse. Tous deux mangeaient et discutait comme si tout était normal, comme si leur fils était en parfaite santé et hors de danger, dans sa chambre. Le sujet ne fut même pas abordé. Yeva admirait leur impassibilité. Car sous ces air serein, le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il ressentait chez les époux était indéniables. Ils étaient pleins d'inquiétude. A la fin du repas, la maîtresse de maison se retira et l'ExO leurs proposa de le suivre dans la bibliothèque. Là, ils s'assirent dans un confortable canapé, tandis que leur hôte faisait les cents pas devant eux. Il s'arrêta brusquement et leur fit face.

« - C'est incompréhensible ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ils étaient tout à fait d'accord pour négocier, c'était même pour ça à la base qu'ils l'avaient capturé ! j'avais réussi à obtenir de lui parler. Il allait bien, me disait-il, et il était bien traité. Et puis du jours au lendemain, ils refusent les conditions qu'ils avaient accepté la veille, se montre odieux, présentent des exigences exorbitante, bref, on jurerai qu'ils font tout leur possible pour retarder voir empêcher la résolution du conflit. Je me suis montré plus que conciliant, mais je ne peux et ne veux pas faire plus ! Mais impossible de les faire revenir sur leurs propositions ! J'ai senti que la situation était bloqué et j'ai proposé qu'on vous appel ! Sans joie au coeur, notez. Je n'aime pas que l'on vienne regarder dans nos affaires. Mais ils n'étaient pas très chaud non plus, je peux vous le dire. Puis ils se sont retirés, ils ont causé un peu, enfin je suppose, si ça se trouve, ils se sont tapés dessus ! Puis ils sont revenus totalement enthousiastes. Au point que j'ai faillit retirer ma proposition ! Mais les Jedi, vous êtes impartiaux et vous respectez la non-ingérence, n'est-ce pas ? »demanda-t-il en leur lançant un regard torve. Ravi de pouvoir enfin placer un mot mais irrité par ce discours méprisant, Yeva répondit froidement :

« - Assurément. Nous ne sommes là que pour empêcher un conflit ou un massacre, en aucun cas nous ne prendrions partis. » L »ExO remarqua la froideur du Chevalier.

« - Excusez-moi, je me suis emporté, je n'aurai jamais du vous parler sur ce ton. Que comptez vous faire ?

- Nous avons votre opinion sur l'affaire. Il nous manque celui des Opposés pour pouvoir avoir une vision claire et impartiale de la situation. Savez-vous comment nous pourrions entrer en contact avec eux ?

- Aucune idée. Nous communiquions par la presse.

- Nous n'avons qu'à passer une annonce disant que nous voulons leurs parler. Ils trouveront bien un moyen d'entrer en contact » suggéra Tanios, s'immisçant dans la conversation

« - Excellente idée, Padawan. J'allais proposer la même chose

- Si deux Jedi ont la même idée, c'est qu'elle est bonne » plaisanta l'ExO. « Soit. Je ferai donc mettre dans les Holonews de demain que les Jedi souhaitent rencontrer les Opposés. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, vous avez fait un long voyage et la journée de demain sera probablement chargée. Bonne nuit. »

Et il les laissa aux mains d'un serviteur qui les mena jusqu'à leur chambre. Yeva avait hésité avant d'accepter l'hospitalité de l'ExO puis avez fini par accepter. Après tout, il leur faudrait sûrement aussi passer plusieurs jours dans le campement des Opposés.

L'idée fit ses preuves dès le lendemain, alors qu'ils visitaient la partie historique de la ville. Ils se promenaient seuls, espérant que les Opposés profiteraient de cette occasion. Ils privilégiaient les ruelles désertes mais en vain. Vers midi, Yeva entraîna son Padawan vers les quartiers plus fréquentés pour y trouver à manger, lorsqu'il se retrouva au milieu d'un groupe d'Ettis si serrés qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu y arriver. Soudain, il perçut une onde de peur et de surprise venant de son Padawan, puis sa présence s'estompa. Yeva le chercha en vain autour de lui, les Ettis bloquant sa vue et entravant ses mouvements. Soudain l'un d'entre eux lui vaporisa sur la figure le contenu d'un petit aérosol. Il retint sa respiration en feignant de perdre connaissance. Un des Ettis le rattrapa alors qu'il se laissait tomber au sol et il fut chargé dans un speeder. Un corps lui tomba dessus, celui de son Padawan. La scène avait duré moins d'une minute. Personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Dans le speeder, Yeva garda les yeux clos et ne fit pas un geste malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était tombé et son Padawan qui l'étouffait à moitié. Il commença par sonder celui-ci, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Non, il était juste assommé par le gaz qu'ils lui avaient fait respirer. Il se servit de la force pour affiner ses perceptions et repérer où ils se rendaient. Il doutait qu'ils soient vraiment en danger, mais l'hypothèse d'une fuite précipité n'était pas à exclure. Et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que leurs ravisseurs fussent bien les Opposés. Au bout d'une heure, il décida qu'il était temps de reprendre conscience. Il gémit un peu, remua, puis ouvrit les yeux. La femme qui se trouvait sur le siège du passager se tourna, braquant un blaster sur sa tempe.

« -Ne bougez pas. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes des Opposés chargés de vous mener à notre QG, pour discuter et négocier.

- Je propose que vous commenciez par prouver votre absence d'agressivité en éloignant votre blaster de ma tête. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de m'échapper ni de vous sauter dessus, je tien trop à discuter avec vous et les votre. »

Elle rit.

« - Soit. Par mesure de sécurité, nous ne vous dirons pas nos noms complets. Vous pourrez nous appeler Pia et Hanno. Et vous, vous êtes le chevalier Jedi Yeva, et le garçon qui émerge péniblement est votre apprenti Tanios Estem. Je me trompe ?

- Vous étiez vraiment obliger de nous faire respirer ce truc ? » bougonna Tanios l'esprit encore embrumé mais pas impressionné le moins du monde. Pia rit à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée, jeune homme. Mais c'était nécessaire. Nous ne voulons pas courir le moindre risque. »

Le véhicule s'arrêta. Tanios cru qu'ils étaient arrivé, mais Pia se contenta de sortir deux bandeau noirs de sa poche.

« - Je suis désolée, mais c'est nécessaire aussi. » Tanios jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son maître qui répondit par un hochement de tête. Tous deux se laissèrent bander les yeux par la jeune Etti, puis ils repartirent, en silence cette fois.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques heures plus tard. L'obscurité, l'ennui et les derniers effet du gaz avaient eu raison de Tanios que s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son maître. Celui-ce le secoua doucement à l'arrivée. Pia descendit et leur ôta leurs bandeaux. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui ressemblait à un complexe industriel à l'abandon. Elle les guida à travers un dédale de couloir jusqu'à une pièce où les attendait un Etti qui semblait être le chef des Opposés. Il les salua.

« -Bienvenu, messieurs. Je suis Greth. Je vous prierais d'excuser nos manières un peu cavalières, mais nous sommes en guerre et nous n'avons pas le temps pour nous embarrasser de ce genre de choses. Nous étions opposés à votre venu, mais nous avons du admettre que vous seul pourriez peut être résoudre le conflit. Nous sommes tout à fait d'accord que nous n'aurions jamais dû enlever le gosse et nous sommes tout à fait d'accord pour le rendre immédiatement et sans délais en échange des notre, mais cela est impossible. Et c'est là que nous avons besoin de vous. »

« Décidément, songea Tanios, l'autorité et la froideur semblent être des traits dominants des chefs ettis. » Son maître répondit calmement.

« - Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour résoudre la situation. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Bowman a disparut. »

Tanios tiqua, surpris. Il regarda son maître et devina un léger sourire sur son visage, comme s'il avait confirmation de quelque chose qu'il avait pressenti. En effet, Yeva se doutait que quelque chose de ce genre était arrivé, qui avait fait perdre aux Opposés toute maîtrise de la situation. Mais la nouvelle n'en était pas moins mauvaise. Le garçon avait-il essayé de s'évader et s'était perdu ? Avait-il était enlevé par une autre bande ? Avait-il été libéré par son père qui souhaitait profiter de cette occasion de se débarrasser de Opposés ? Autant commencer par le début.

« - Pouvons nous voir l'endroit où il était retenu ? »

La chambre n'avait rien d'une prison. Elle était tapissé de jaune orangé et décoré d'une fresque qui faisait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce. Elle n'avait qu'une seule fenêtre qui donnait sur un vide impressionnant. Yeva se pencha. Non, personne ne pourrai parti par-là sans aide. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, Greth lui décrivit la surveillance dont « bénéficiait » l'enfant.

« Il y a en permanence trois gardes qui surveillent la fenêtre, du bâtiment en face. Deux dans l'antichambre et cinq dans le couloir. Il est quasiment impossible qu'il ait été enlevé ou qu'il se soit échappé sans que nous le sachions. »

C'était vrai. Une évasion ou un enlèvement à l'insu des geôliers semblait inconcevable. Pourtant, le jeune Bowman n'était plus dans sa cellule.

«- Quelque chose d'autre a disparut ?

- Non. Enfin, si. Un tabouret.

- Un tabouret ?

-Oui. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Souhaitez vous interroger les gardes de faction lors de sa disparition ? »

Yeva accepta, bien qu'il douta qu'ils puissent lui apporter le moindre éclaircissement. Il suivit donc Greth dans la chambre voisine. Tanios ne le suivi pas. Il avait commencé à observer la fresque et s'était aperçu qu'elle racontait une histoire. Celle d'un chevalier qui recherchait sa dame. A un moment le chevalier ramassait quelque chose, émerveillé, mais Tanios ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était à cause de la poussière. Il posa ses doigts dessus pour l'enlever lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il poussa un cri et tomba.

Yeva était en train d'interroger un des gardes lorsque le cri de son Padawan l'atteignit en même temps que l'onde de frayeur qu'il émit. Il se redressa d'un bond et se précipita vers la chambre, prêt à dégainer son sabre laser. Greth et les gardes le suivaient. Ils firent irruption dans la chambre vide. Personne. Tanios avait disparu. Yeva se précipita à la fenêtre ouverte, un angoisse indescriptible lui serrant la gorge. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en bas, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Mais il n'il avait rien, aucun cops d'adolescent disloqués par une chute. Il en fut légèrement soulagé. Mais la pièce n'avait pas d'autres issues que cette fenêtre et la porte qui donnait sur l'antichambre où il était. Où était son Padawan ? Il n'était pas mort, il en était sûr à présent. Il sentait sa présence, quelque part, tout près, mais il ne pouvait comprendre où. Greth éclata :

« -C'est incroyable ! deux enfants disparaissent dans cette pièce en quelques jours !! et vous, bien sûr vous n'avez rien vu !! Eh bien !! Fouillez la chambre au lieu de rester là à rien faire !! » Tandis que Greth déversait sa colère sur ses hommes, Yeva se concentrait dans la Force pour lancer un message à son Padawan : « Où es-tu ? »

Tanios était tombé longtemps. Il avait entendu la trappe se refermer avant qu'il ne touche le fond du puits dans lequel il tombait. Un dizaine de mètres plus bas, ils se réceptionna sans douceur, laissant échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit sa cheville se tordre sous lui. Il resta étendu sur le sol, K.O. pendant quelques secondes. Il sentit soudain un appel dans la Force. Son Maître le cherchait ! Il invoqua la Force, se concentrant sur l'image de la trappe ouverte, celle du bas relief sur lequel il avait appuyé avec la Force et les envoya vers son maître. Ensuite, il alluma son sabre laser pour s'éclairer. En haut, la trappe s'ouvrit puis se referma. Elle s'ouvrit à nouveau. Yeva se pencha sur l'ouverture.

« - Padawan ? Tout va bien ? Tu es blessé ?

- Je n'ais rien. Juste une entorse à la cheville.

- Tu peux remonter ?

- Oui…mais non. »

Yeva haussa un sourcil, perplexe. « Oui mais non » ? Il s'attendait à une réponse plus…explicite.

« - Je crois qu'il vaudrai mieux que vous descendiez, Maître. » Cette fois, le Jedi fronça les sourcils, inquiets. Son Padawan était-il trop gravement blessé pour remonter seul ? Il arrima son lance câble et descendit dans le puits. Il trouva son Padawan debout, un peu pâle mais d'attaque.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Regardez, Maître » répondit-il en lui montrant un objet au sol.

« - Le tabouret. Donc Bowman est tombé aussi.

-Oui. Et il a dû essayer de sortir par le tunnel.

-Le tunnel ? » demanda Yeva, avant de remarquer l'entré d'un souterrain. Tanios s'y engageait déjà

« - Attends, Padawan, je passe devant. Tu as suffisamment défié le sort pour aujourd'hui. »

Avec une moue déçue, le garçon recula et laissa passer son maître, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage.

Mais il ne devait plus y avoir de danger pour la journée. Le tunnel débouchait sur une allée résidentielle. Ils firent du porte-à-porte, jusqu'à retrouver Bowman qui avait était recueillit par une famille ayant pris en pitié le jeune garçon. Ce quartier étant sous la dominance des Opposés, il avait eu la sagesse de ne pas révéler son identité, mais cela l'avait aussi empêché de contacter les siens.

Ils le ramenèrent à son père qui fit quelques difficultés, mais fini par relâcher les otages qu'il détenait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tanios trouvait que tout c'était passé trop vite. Il n'avait pas eu à tirer son sabre laser, sauf pour s'éclairer, et n'avait pas couru le moindre danger, ni eu besoin de négocier vraiment.

Il s'en ouvrit à son maître qui sourit.

« - Oui, cette mission s'est révélée relativement facile. Mais regarde : les négociations étaient déjà presque finies lorsqu'ils ont eu besoin d'aide. En réalité, nous n'étions envoyés que pour déterminer et résoudre le problème subit des Opposés. C'était notre première mission en commun, tu es mon premier Padawan et je ne suis chevalier que depuis quelques années. Considères qu'il s'agissait d'une mission test et que nous l'avons réussi. Nous formons une bonne équipe et nous l'avons prouvé. »

A cette idée, Tanios sourit.

« - Quand aurons-nous notre prochaine mission ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne tarderont pas à nous la confier. En attendant, nous pourrons profiter de l'hospitalité de l'ExO. Je te rappelle que tu à toute une journée de jeun à rattraper, ainsi qu'une cheville à soigner ! De plus, les occasions de se reposer son rares dans les séries de missions et je te conseille de bien en profiter.

- Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite alors » lança le jeune homme, espiègle.

Le comlink de Yeva clignota.


	4. Premières épreuves

Note de l'auteur : je précise au cas où certaine l'aurait zappé : l'histoire se passe quelques siècles avant les film.

Pour le disclaimer, ben, tout ce qui semble être à lucasfilm lui appartient effectivement…

Bonne lecture !!

I  
O  
I  
O

Chapitre 4 : Premières épreuves

Le comlink de Yeva clignota. Il y jeta un coup d'œil.

« - Le signal de Yoda ! » S'exclama-t-il en activant la fonction holographique. La minuscule silhouette du maître Jedi apparu.

« - Maître Yeva, te parler, à toi seul, je voudrai. » annonça-t-il sans préambules. Vexé par cette introduction, Tanios mit un point d'honneur à le cacher et à se montrer discret.

« - Je vais soigner ma cheville. Je vous laisse entre vieux »Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Sur cette flèche du Parthe, il sortit de la chambre.

« - De graves nouvelles à vous impartir j'ais … » Fut la dernière chose qu'il pu entendre.

I  
O  
I  
O

Lorsque Yeva sortit de la pièce, il était particulièrement ému. Il rejoignit son Padawan dans sa chambre. Il achevait d'étaler sur son entorse une pommade à base de bacta, ce liquide miraculeux si nouveau et précieux à l'époque. Yeva pris le tissu posé sur le lit et lui banda soigneusement la cheville, feignant la concentration pour ne pas avoir à parler. Il cherchait comment annoncer au garçon les nouvelles que lui avait communiquées Yoda. Il posa le pied bandé sur le sol et se lança.

« - Et voilà. Dans trois jours, il sera comme neuf ! Enfin, j'espère, parce que tu risques d'en avoir besoin !

- Nous repartons en mission ? Déjà ? » Interrogea l'apprenti avec un sourire ravi.

- Tanios, écoutes-moi. » Le sourire s'effaça devant le ton grave du chevalier. « Je suis désolé de ce qui arrive. Cela ne devrait pas être. C'est une chose que je ne souhaite à aucun Jedi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Tanios, inquiet.

« - Maître Yoda m'a annoncé quelque chose de très grave.

- Vous ne pouvez plus me prendre comme Padawan ? » interrogea le garçon, au bord des larmes de voir ses pires craintes se réaliser.

« -Oh, non ! non ! Padawan ! » répondit Yeva affligé, le prenant par les épaules « Comment peux-tu croire que je laisserai faire une chose pareille ? Tu es mon Padawan et tu le resteras tant que tu ne démériteras pas ! Non, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, qui te concerne de près, mais je te jure que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai de la sorte !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? » demanda Tanios, rasséréné, persuadé que rien ne pourrai arriver de pire.

- Nous partons en mission sur San Ta. Ce nom te dit quelque chose ?

- Vaguement, oui. Je l'ai déjà entendu. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

- San Ta est la planète centrale d'un royaume qui est en fait une agglomération de multiples petites planètes-seigneuries : le comté d'Aurch, le duché de Tad, le duché de Trey…

- Trey ? Je connais ce nom. Attendez…. C'est le nom de mon père ! Le Duc de Trey ! » Yeva eu un petit sourire triste.

- Exactement. Tanios, je suis désolé, mais nous devons y aller. Ton père à disparut.

- Quoi ?

- Tu comprends, même lorsqu'il est chez lui, il reste un ambassadeur extraordinaire de Sa Majesté et donc sous la protection des Jedi. Or, personne ne l'a vu depuis trois jours. Nous sommes l'équipe de Jedi la plus proche. Nous irons commencer l'enquête et prendre les mesures de protection qui s'imposent si nécessaire. Je comprends que cela peut t'être pénible de retourner chez ta belle famille, mais j'ai aussi pensé que tu ne voudrais pas ne rien faire en apprenant la nouvelle. Ais-je eu tort ? Je comprendrai que tu ne veuille pas y aller. Si c'est le cas, je rappellerai Maître Yoda pour lui dire d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. A toi de voir. » Yeva ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se tu. Tanios ne parlait pas non plus. Il gardait la tête baissée et les yeux clos. Il releva soudain la tête.

« - Non. Vous avez raison. Nous devons y aller. C'est notre devoir de Jedi… et mon devoir de fils, je suppose » ajouta-t-il en hésitant. Son maître lui sourit chaleureusement. Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ? Il était si gentil et aimable. Il faisait toujours attention à lui. Il lui avait même laissé la possibilité de refuser la mission, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs faillit faire. Il savait qu'il était encore trop jeune pour ne pas s'attacher aux membres de sa famille. Il se rappelait encore la seule fois où il avait vu ses frères et sœurs il se souvenait même de leurs noms à tous. Jan, l'aîné, Fleure, la jolie petite fille, Tom, le petit garçon qui peinait encore à parler. Il s'était surpris plus d'une fois à calculer leurs âges au fil des ans. A présent, Jan devait avoir 11 ans, Fleure 9 ans et Tom 6 ans. Quand au bébé dont il ne savait même pas le nom, il aurait bientôt trois ans. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Qu'il aurait dû les oublier. Mais il n'avait pas pu.

I  
O  
I  
O

I  
O  
I  
O

Yeva et Tanios attendaient dans l'antichambre de Sa Majesté. A leur arrivée sur la planète capitale, des agents de sécurité les avaient reçut, leur avait proposé un speeder luxueux qu'ils avaient partagé avec l'homme chargé de l'enquête. C'était non pas un simple inspecteur, comme Tanios l'avait d'abord cru, mais le général T'an, un ami de son père. Il leur fit un compte rendu de ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Ce fut bref : ils ne savaient rien. Le Duc avait passé une matinée ordinaire : il s'était levé tôt, comme à son habitude, il s'était promené dans les jardins en discutant avec le jardinier, il était allé en fin de matinée rendre ses devoirs au Roi, était allé chercher sa femme et ses enfants qui arrivaient de Trey, avait déjeuné avec eux, était sorti rendre visite à un de ses amis. Et c'était là qu'il avait disparu. Il n'était jamais arrivé chez l'ami en question, bien qu'on fut sûr qu'il eut quitté sa demeure.

« - Il était sorti seul ? » interrogea Yeva, intrigué.

« - Oui. Son garde du corps avait demandé son après midi, afin de fêter l'anniversaire de son épouse, comme tous les ans.

- Est-ce un homme de confiance ?

- Oh oui ! Il est dévoué corps et âme à la famille Trey. Je crois que le Duc l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas un jour. Non, nous avons examiné en détail son emploi du temps au cours des derniers mois et nous n'avons trouvé rien d'anormal. A vrai dire, nous avons interrogé l'ensemble du personnel, sans rien en tirer sinon ce que je vous ais raconté. Nous prenons ces recherches très à cœur, vous savez. Ann est vraiment un ami.

- Je n'en doute pas. Une dernière question encore. Chez qui le Duc se rendait-il quand il a disparu ?

- Chez moi. » Yeva s'étonna.

« - Et on vous confie l'enquête ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai demandé. Ann est un ami, comme je vous l'ai dit. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Je ne pourrai pas rester bras croisé, je dois le trouver et l'aider s'il est vivant ou le venger s'il est mort.

- Votre affection pour lui ne risque-t-elle pas de vous aveugler ?

- C'est vous qui me demandez ça ! N'est-ce pas son fils que je vois à vos côtés ? »

Tanios avait sursauté. Il ne pensait pas que son père avait parlé de lui à ses amis. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était normal. T'an avait remarqué sa mimique et l'avait rassuré.

« Peu de personnes sont dans la confidence. Moi, le roi, le notaire et la famille d'Ann. »

Et à présent, ils attendaient le bon vouloir de Sa Majesté. Tanios avait été ébloui par le luxe du palais royal. Il se sentait un intrus, avec sa bure brune et sa tunique blanche, au milieu des courtisant chamarrés et multicolores. Ceux-ci chuchotaient entre eux par petits groupes, tout en observant les Jedi. Finalement, l'un d'entre eux quitta son groupe et s'avança d'un pas résolu vers Yeva et son Padawan. Il se planta à un mètre d'eux et les interpella :

« - Salut Jedi !

- Bonjour. » répondit calmement Yeva. Il savait ce qui était en train de se passer et attendait la suite.

« - On prétend que vous venez à cause de la disparition de Trey

- C'est exact.

- Eh bien ! on peu dire que vous êtes des rapides, vous autres. Vous débarquez cinq jours après, et vous espérez encore trouver quelque chose qui aurai échappé à notre police ? Mais c'est vrai que c'est bien agréable d'arriver quant tout est finit, juste à temps pour récolter les lauriers à la place des autres !

- Sa Majesté a cru bon d'en appeler à nous il y a seulement deux jours ! Mais sans doutes êtes vous mieux informé qu'elle sur son royaume et la façon de le gouverner !! » Tanios s'était levé d'un bond, indigné par la façon dont le courtisant avait parlé à son maître. Celui-ci grimaça intérieurement face à la réaction de son Padawan. Il venait de se faire un ennemi de cet homme, et sûrement de nombreux autres courtisans. Il se leva lentement au côté de son apprenti. Les yeux de l'homme luisaient de colère. Les choses allaient s'envenimer davantage, Yeva hésitait à faire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que l'huissier appela :

« Maître Yeva, Chevalier Jedi et Tanios Jenda, son Padawan. » Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte, échappant à cette dangereuse conversation.

« Maître, chuchota le garçon, pourquoi m'appellent-ils Jenda, et pas Estem ?

- Je n'en sais rien.» répondit le Chevalier, les sourcils froncés. Tanios crut qu'il s'agissait d'un reproche pour son comportement avec le courtisant et il baissa la tête.

Yeva était préoccupé. L'hostilité des courtisans n'allait-elle pas gêner l'enquête ? Et ils avaient maintenant un ennemi en la personne de l'individu qui les avait provoqué. Et cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'ils étaient sur San Ta ! Yeva n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter davantage. Ils se tenaient devant le roi de San Ta qui se leva à leur arrivée. Il suffit d'une minute à Yeva et de cinq à Tanios pour le juger. C'était un homme intègre, dur mais juste, sec mais respectueux. Il se contenta de leur annoncer qu'il leur donnait carte blanche pour l'enquête, que tout ses officiers étaient à leur service et que la famille du Duc était repartie sur Trey, autant pour se mettre à l'abri que pour y trouver un peu de quiétude. Il acheva en les suppliant de retrouver le Duc au plus vite. C'était un homme bon et loyal qui le servait avec dévouement depuis des années.

« - Majesté, puis-je vous poser une question ? » interrogea Yeva. « Vous semblez penser que le Duc de Trey est emprisonné ou a eu un accident. Ne serait-il pas possible qu'il ai été assassiné ? » Il sentit Tanios se raidir derrière lui. Il avait hésité à poser la question, mais après tout, l'enquête devait passer avant la sensibilité de son Padawan. Il regrettait de plus en plus de l'avoir emmené.

« - Je ne pense pas. Qui aurai intérêt à sa mort ? Ses enfants, pour l'héritage ? Ils ne sont pas encore en âge de mener ce genre de conspiration. Sa femme ? Elle y perdrait plus qu'elle n'y gagnerai. Il n'avait pas d'ambition particulière qui aurai pu lui attirer la haine d'un courtisant. Et on sait qu'il est sous ma protection. Non, le plus logique serai qu'on l'ai enlever, pour en tirer une rançon ou des renseignement. Ou alors il aura fuit, pour une raison quelconque ? » Yeva ne dit rien. Il pensait que le roi présumait de trop de choses. Il s'inclina devant lui, imité par son Padawan, sorti de la pièce puis du palais. Il se dirigeait à grande enjambée vers l'hôtel où ils avaient retenu leurs chambres, si bien que Tanios devait parfois courir pour rester à son niveau. Le Chevalier s'en aperçut brusquement et ralenti.

« - Maître ? Interrogea le garçon, Vous êtes fâché contre moi ? » Yeva était amusé à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce genre de question dans la bouche de son Padawan. Elles lui permettaient, en posant les bonnes questions, d'en savoir la réponse.

« - M'as-tu donné des raisons de l'être ? répondit-il

- Eh bien… hésita le garçon. J'ai été trop vif avec ce courtisant. Mais il nous avait insultés !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour voir comment nous allions réagir, sans doute.

- Exactement. Pour mesurer notre force. Si nous n'avions rien répondu, ils nous auraient pris pour des lâches et ils nous auraient traité par le mépris, sans hésiter à nous mentir. Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Néanmoins, je crains que l'homme qui t'a défié ne te pardonne pas facilement. Il faudra te méfier, Padawan, si tu le croise encore.

- Bien Maître

- D'autre part, il est possible que ses amis t'en veuillent encore plus. En t'en prenant à son orgueil, tu t'en es pris au leur. Et ta riposte dans l'antichambre a montré ton esprit aux courtisans qui livreront désormais un concours au premier qui t'humiliera. »

Le garçon se renfrogna, d'autant plus qu'il devinait où ce discours menait.

« - Pourtant Maître vous avez dit vous même que ça aurai été pire si j'avait rien dit.

- En effet, cela aurait nuit à l'enquête. Mais il vaudra mieux que tu ne retournes pas au palais. Tu y as déjà trop d'ennemis

- Mais… pour l'enquête ?

- J'irais seul au palais, si cela s'avère nécessaire. »Trancha Yeva. Avec un léger soupir, Tanios accepta la sentence. Son maître parlait avec la voix de la raison.

I  
O  
I  
O

I  
O  
I  
O

Tanios faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Yeva l'y avait déposé avant de retourner au Palais. Il n'aimait pas rester en dehors de l'action, mais il se tiendrai aux décisions de son maître, quelles qu'elles soit. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et se concentra sur ce qu'il savait, mais cela ne représentait pas grand chose. Il eut soudain une idée : il ne pouvait pas aller au palais, mais rien ne l'empêchait de circuler dans la ville. Il laissa un court message à son maître indiquant ce qu'il faisait, puis il sortit. Il demanda à un passant le chemin de la demeure du Duc de Trey. Une fois sur place, il admira la splendide maison avec un léger pincement de cœur. Puis il s'enquit du logement du général T'an, chez qui se rendait son père lors de sa disparition. Il fit donc à pied le chemin qu'avait suivit son père, en espérant découvrir un indice. Il avançait pas à pas, avec une lenteur exagérée, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Hélas, il arriva quelques heures plus tard au bout du chemin sans avoir rien découvert. Il se découragea un instant. Il était fatigué, et le soir tombait : il avait froid, faim et il n'y verrai bientôt plus suffisamment pour découvrir quoique ce soit. Son comlink bipa.

« -Padawan ? Où es-tu ?

- Chez le général T'an, Maître. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Je rentre.

- Attends, je viens te chercher.

- Je peux rentrer à pied !

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne souhaite pas te voir traverser la ville, seul, à pied, dans la nuit. Même moi, je ne m'y risquerai pas !

- Bien Maître. »

Yeva arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient en route depuis quelques instants à peine quand le comlink du chevalier sonna. Tanios l'alluma. C'était le roi en personne.

« - Bonsoir messieurs. L'enquête avance-t-elle selon vos souhaits ?

- Hélas non, monseigneur, répondit Yeva. Nous piétinons toujours.

- En ce cas, je suppose qu'un indice de plus vous sera utile. Je viens de recevoir un message anonyme qui m'invite à prendre de mes nouvelles de mon « complice» devant les portes du palais. Comme il serait peu judicieux que je m'y rende, puis-je vous demander de vous en charger ?

- Bien sûr ! Nous arrivons.

- Merci. » La communication s'interrompit.

- Vous croyez qu'il s'agit des ravisseurs ? » demanda Tanios, soudain surexcité

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit prudemment Yeva. Il s'agit peut être aussi d'un piège. » Le garçon s'aggrava.

« - Vous avez raisons : il vaut mieux rester prudent »

Ils arrivaient. Tanios sauta du speeder et examina les environs. Ils étaient déserts. Il se tourna vers son maître. Celui-ci sondait les lieux avec la Force.

« - Il n'y a personne ici » déclara-t-il.

- Il s'agit peut-être d'un message ? Tenez, il y à un paquet là » Tanios s'y précipita. Le paquet en question mesurait un peu mois de deux mètres et était emballé de tissu.

« - PADAWAN ! NON ! » hurla Yeva. Mais il était trop tard. La fin de son cri fut couverte par le hurlement d'épouvante du garçon. La vague de terreur et d'horreur transmise par la Force fit chanceler le chevalier. Il s'avança néanmoins, juste à temps pour réceptionner dans ses bras le corps inerte de son Padawan. A genoux sur le sol, il serait le garçon inconscient contre sa poitrine et fixait le cadavre devant lui. Il avait été affreusement torturé et mutilé, et la souffrance inscrite sur son visage le rendait encore plus méconnaissable. Mais le doute était impossible. Tan avait reconnu son père au premier coup d'œil.

Des gardes sortirent du palais, alertés par leurs cris. Ils les entourèrent rapidement. Yeva se releva, portant son Padawan dans ses bras.

« Nous avons retrouvé le Duc de Trey. Il est mort. Que l'on prévienne le roi et que l'on prenne soin de sa dépouille. » Il se détourna, laissant les garde remplir les missions qu'il leur avait confiées. Certains d'entre eux ne purent supporter la vue du cadavre et préférèrent se précipiter vers le palais afin de prévenir le roi.

Yeva assit doucement son Padawan sur le siège arrière du speeder. L'enfant avait subit un choc atroce et restait immobile, le regard fixe et vide. Le cœur de Yeva se serra quand il vit la pâleur du garçon. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de l'emmener sur cette planète. Il aurai dû se douter qu'il ne pouvait en sortir que de la souffrance pour son Padawan. Oui, mais Maître Yoda en personne lui avait demandé de se charger de cette mission. Et lui aussi semblait penser que le duc avait été simplement enlevé. Il gara le speeder devant l'hôtel et aida son Padawan à monter jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'assit sur le lit, et le secoua doucement.

« - Tan. Tan ! Réponds-moi ! Tan, c'est un ordre ! » Il se montrai volontairement dur, pour sortir le garçon de sa stupeur. Il vit ses yeux bouger, s'illuminer soudain de conscience, puis se remplir de larmes.

« -Pardon Maître, pardon. » dit-il d'une voix entrecoupé de sanglots. « Je ne veux pas être faible.

- Tais-toi Padawan. Pleure. »

Quelques temps plus tard, le garçon s'était calmé et ne pleurait plus, mais il gardait les traits tirés et de grands cernes autour des yeux.

« - Dors à présent. Demain, nous parlerons » Ordonna Yeva. Le garçon s'allongea docilement et s'endormit presque instantanément.

I  
O  
I  
O

Lorsque Tanios s'éveilla, il faisait grand jour. Son maître était parti en lui laissant sur la table un petit déjeuné. Affamé, le garçon le dévora. Puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et il senti son estomac se retourner. Il s'assit sur le lit et s'ouvrit à la Force pour méditer et surmonter le choc qu'il avait reçu la veille. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard, son maître était rentré et le fixait gravement, avec compassion. Tan sauta sur ses pieds.

« - Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je ne vous ai pas senti arriver

- Ce n'est pas grave. » Il n'ajouta rien et Tan ne savait pas que dire ou faire. Il se contenta donc de fixer le Jedi, en attendant ses instructions. Mais le Chevalier se contentait de le regarder attentivement, la mine sombre. Enfin, il parla

« -Comment te sens-tu, Padawan ? » Le garçon releva la tête avec orgueil

« -Bien Maître

- J'en doute. Mais qu'importe. Tu as besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour méditer, et assimiler ce qui s'est passé.

- J'aurai dû être plus prudent, je le sais. Oh, Maître, je vous en supplie ! Ne me renvoyez pas au Temple ! Gardez –moi à vos côtés !

- Non, Padawan. Je ne vais pas te renvoyer sur Coruscant, mais je ne veux pas te garder ici. Tu vas aller rejoindre ta belle-famille sur Trey, et nous partirons dès que l'équipe envoyée par le Temple sera arrivée.

- Mais…

-Padawan ! » Le ton de Yeva était glacé. Le garçon baissa la tête. C'était la première fois que son Maître lui parlait aussi sévèrement.

« -Bien Maître.

- Ton vaisseau part dans quelques minutes. Dépêche-toi.

- Bien Maître »

Yeva était désolé de se montrer si sévère alors que, il le savait bien, son Padawan avait tant besoin d'être réconforté. Mais il était inquiet et sentait que plus vite le garçon serait parti, mieux ce serai. Plus tard, une fois de retour au Temple, débarrassé de tous ces soucis, ils pourraient parler, méditer, apprendre à vivre avec l'horreur qu'ils avaient vu. Pour l'instant, l'urgence était d'éloigner Tanios et de retrouver les assassins d'Ann Jenda. Et de faire taire cette voix qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas un bon maître, celui qui se débarrassait de son Padawan à la première difficulté.

I  
O  
I  
O

I  
O  
I  
O

Tanios arriva sur Trey quelques heures plus tard. Un chauffeur l'attendait qui le conduisit à la demeure ancestrale des ducs. Le palais était sis au milieu d'un immense parc que Tanios observait avec intérêt tandis qu'ils remontaient la vaste allée bordée d'arbres majestueux qui menait à l'entrée. Le jeune Jedi était ébahit par cette profusion de nature. Sur Coruscant, c'était un luxe réservé à quelques nantis. Ici, c'était le lot de tous. La voiture arriva devant l'entrée. Une femme attendait le garçon en haut des marches. C'était l'intendante, Madame Perra. Elle était très vielle, très ridée et très gentille. Elle était vêtue de noir et pleurait constamment, un mouchoir dans sa main. Elle accueillit Tan avec des sanglots redoublés lui assurant qu'il était tout le portrait de son pauvre père au même âge. Elle lui montra sa chambre. C'était en réalité un confortable appartement qui comprenait une vaste chambre à coucher dotée d'un immense lit à baldaquin, une armoire massive, un coffre, deux chaises et d'épais et chaud tapis répandus sur le sol. La pierre grise des sols et du mur jouait très bien avec le rouge profond du lit et des tapis, et le bois du mobilier rajoutait à l'ensemble une note chaleureuse qui semblait braver avec insolence la douleur des maîtres de maison..

« - C'est monsieur le duc lui-même qui avait choisit la décoration, il y a des années.

- Des années ?

- Dès qu'il avait appris votre existence, monseigneur avait fait aménager cet appartement pour vous. Souhaitez vous visiter le reste de la suite ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait. »

La pièce suivante était un petit salon, où Tanios était censé recevoir ses amis, puis il y avait une immense salle remplie de databank sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Il y avait de plus un projholo qui transmettait en permanences les dernières nouvelles.

Il y avait aussi une luxueuse salle de bain ainsi qu'une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. En d'autres circonstances, Tan aurait adoré cet appartement.

La gouvernante lui annonça qu'ils partaient le jour même pour la résidence de campagne de la famille, situé au bord d'un lac. La maison était beaucoup plus petite, mais elle était plus calme, et plus propice à un deuil. Elle l'informa ensuite que la duchesse et ses enfants devaient l'attendre à présent dans le parc, où ils prendraient leur déjeuner. Tanios s'y hâta et arriva en même temps que ses hôtes.

Ce furent de tristes retrouvailles. Avant de s'asseoir Tan serra dans ses bras Fleure et le petit Tom qui sanglotaient à cœur fendre. Il embrassa Donlé, le petit dernier, et la duchesse. Celle-ci lui annonça que Jan les rejoindrait à la maison de compagne le lendemain car il était en pension dans un collège privé, dans un système voisin.

« - L'enterrement aura lieu dans deux jours. Tu seras là, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« - Je ne sais pas… Si l'équipe arrive trop tôt, je devrai partir… Je ne sais pas si mon maître voudra bien…Je ferai ce que je pourrai !

- Nous verrons bien. Mangeons à présent, les enfants. Le cœur n'y est pas, mais nous devons bien cela au cuisinier. »

Il n'y eu plus une seule parole échangée et les seuls bruits furent les tintement des couverts et les sanglots des plus jeunes. La duchesse semblait désespérée, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Tan l'étudia attentivement. Elle paraissait nerveuse, inquiète et coulait de temps en temps un regard furtif vers son beau-fils. Mais Tan était trop triste et fatigué pour s'en inquiéter davantage. Le voyage vers l'autre maison se fit dans la même morne ambiance, sans que qui que ce soit n'ai le courage ou l'envie de rompre le silence.

I  
O  
I  
O

I  
O  
I  
O

I  
O  
I  
O

….et hop, un petit clic en bas à gauche, ça coûte pas beaucoup et ça fait toujours plaisir ! 


	5. Dramatiques évènements

Disclaimer : ben comme d'habitude : tout ce qui à l'aire d'être à lucasfilm est probablement à lui..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 5 : Dramatiques évènements

L'homme dans son speeder filait à toute vitesse. Il avançait sans soucis du reste de la population. Dans sa course folle, il renversa plusieurs piétons. Yeva le suivait de toute la puissance de son propre speeder et avec toute son habileté de Jedi. Mais son adversaire avait de l'avance et courait pour sa vie, désespérément. Il se retourna vers le Jedi pour évaluer la distance entre eux deux. Yeva lui fit un grand sourire et un geste amical de la main. Cela déstabilisa assez le fugitif pour permettre au Chevalier de gagner quelques précieuses secondes sur lui. L'homme rugit de rage et devint plus audacieux encore. Yeva commença à s'inquiéter. C'était d'un suspect vivant qu'il avait besoin, pas d'un cadavre. Il ralentit légèrement. Une action désespérée de sa cible serait néfaste pour tous. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque l'homme renversa tout un groupe de citadins. Yeva changea d'avis. Cette course était trop dangereuse pour la population, elle devait fini au plus tôt, fusse au prix d'une vie et de la perte d'un témoignage. Il poussa ses moteurs à fond, slaloment follement parmi la circulation et les bâtiments. Il gagnait peu à peu du terrain sur le fugitif. Celui-ci, pris de panique, accéléra encore d'avantage. Privé de sang froid, il perdit bientôt le contrôle de son véhicule. Il fonçait droit vers un immeuble. Il tenta de freiner et de l'éviter en une ultime manœuvre désespérée. En vain. Bien que ralenti, le speeder heurta violement le sol. Yeva atterri près du lieu de l'explosion quelques secondes plus tard à peine. Il se précipita vers le véhicule en flamme et s'empressa d'en extraire le pilote, grièvement blessé. Des témoins et un agent de sécurité se précipitaient vers lui. Dans le même temps, le général T'an qui s'était lancé dans la poursuite à la suite de Yeva atterrissait à son tour. Il se pencha sur le pilote et l'interrogea durement.

« - Es-tu un des ravisseurs du duc de Trey ? Parle ! »

« - C'était un monstre, un assassin, il a milles fois mérité ce qui lui est arrivé ! Ils périront tous de la malédiction de notre peuple ! »

Le général paraissait hors de lui. Il gifla le blessé à deux reprises

« - Comment oses-tu parler ainsi du duc ?

-Général ! » intervint Yeva. L'homme avait une grave blessure au ventre et Yeva sentait sa vie s'échapper rapidement ; les secours arriveraient trop tard pour le sauver. Il s'agenouilla à son côté et retint sa tête. Son teint avait déjà la pâleur de la mort et il respirait difficilement.

« - Tu vas mourir. Tes compagnons ne peuvent rien pour toi. Ils t'ont abandonné. Tu es complice d'un meurtre. Ne veux-tu pas atténuer ton crime avant de mourir ? Dis nous ce que tu sais sur les assassins du Duc.

- Je n'en … fais pas partie.…le regrette.…parait qu'ils l'ont…fait souffrir… bien fait… »

Yeva senti le général frémir de rage à ses côtés Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, mais il sembla à peine le remarquer. Depuis qu'il avait appris la mort du duc, il semblait vivre dans une sorte de transe violente. Il restait silencieux, son visage parcouru de tics nerveux et lorsqu'il parlait, ce n'était que de vengeance.

Le blessé pris encore deux respirations haletantes, puis sa signature psychique disparue. Il était mort.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yeva se releva et remonta dans son speeder. Encore un indice perdu. Cependant, il lui semblait que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Peut-être la raison de cette haine irrationnelle ? Il avait découvert une piste le matin même qui l'avait conduit à surveiller un immeuble. Il avait vu l'homme en sortir en début de soirée et l'avait interpellé. Il voulait juste l'interroger, mais l'homme avait aussitôt pris la fuite. Il l'avait traqué à travers la ville au cours d'une périlleuse course pour n'obtenir quasiment aucun renseignement. La frustration de Yeva était à son comble. Deux jours d'enquête et il n'avait encore rien découvert, que le cadavre du Duc. Son comlink bipa. C'était le roi en personne.

« - Maître Yeva ? Nous avons pu identifier l'individu que vous pourchassiez. Je crains que les choses ne soient plus grave que je ne l'ai cru tout d'abord. Il était originaire de Sand, une de nos colonies. Celle-ci s'est révoltée récemment et nous y avons lancé une expédition punitive. C'était Trey qui dirigeait les opérations. Il a apparemment été victime d'une vengeance des Sands survivants. Il y a plus grave. Les Sands savent que nous les avons démasqués, et ils viennent de me faire parvenir un message qui me promet le même sort qu'au duc. Ma garde personnelle est déjà sur pied d'alerte. Avez vous un conseil à me donner ?

- Prenez votre mal en patience, nous les arrêterons bientôt. Une équipe Jedi de renfort doit arriver ce soir. En attendant, je vous rejoins pour vous protéger. Nous continuerons l'enquête demain, je pense que nous ne trouverons rien de plus aujourd'hui. »

Yeva se mit en route vers le palais. Dès que l'autre équipe serait arrivée, il leur passerait la main et il irai chercher son Padawan. Le garçon n'était parti que le matin même mais Yeva avait hâte de le retrouver, le réconforter. Il était tellement troublé et désemparé lorsqu'il était monté dans le vaisseau. Le chevalier était presque arrivé au palais lorsqu'une brusque révélation le fit piler sur place. Il sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. _Ils périront tous de la malédiction de notre peuple_. Il tira son comlink et appela fébrilement son Padawan. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et d'une voie ensommeillée. Il devait déjà être couché.

« - Maître ?

- Padawan ! Tout va bien ? Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans la maison de vacance des Jenda, maître. Elle est plus calme car elle est plus isolée et il y a moins de monde que chez eux. Ils ont préféré ça pour leur deuil…

- Padawan ! Vous êtes en danger ! Les assassins du Duc vont probablement s'en prendre à vous. Soyez sur vos gardes. J'arrive le plus vite possible.

- Bien maître » Répondit le garçon d'un ton alerte. Il bondit hors de son lit et se précipita vers la chambre de la duchesse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La duchesse avait parue à peine surprise. Elle appela immédiatement le chef la garde des ducs de Trey, le capitaine Perra, et lui transmit les informations. Il était déjà sur place et n'eut qu'à appeler de la capitale des soldats en renforts. Il organisa des rondes dans les alentours de la maison. Tan demanda à en faire partie.

« - Il est vrai qu'un Jedi, même apprenti, ne peut qu'être utile. Joignez-vous à nous, Tanios Estem, si vous le souhaitez.

- Prenez garde à ne pas réveiller les enfants » intervint la duchesse « Je ne voudrai pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

- Soyez tranquille, nous serons silencieux

- Il ne faudrait pas évacuer la maison ? » suggéra Tan

- Ce serai superflu, je pense. » Répondit le capitaine. « Nous avons une centaine d'hommes qui sillonnent autour de la propriété. Les Jenda ne risquent rien. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tan enchaînait les rondes dans le jardin depuis des heures. Le jour se lèverai bientôt. Il ne se passerait rien cette nuit. Et maître Yeva avait appelé deux heures plus tôt pour dire que l'équipe Jedi de renfort était enfin arrive et qu'il serait sur Trey dans deux ou trois heures. Tanios avait hâte de le revoir. Cette nuit d'angoisse l'avait épuisée et il avait l'impression que l'inquiétude se collait à lui comme un habit trempé de sueur. Et il voulait lui parler de la peur et l'horreur qui s'était emparées de lui depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son père. Il avait l'impression que dès que son maître se montrerait, tout irait mieux, il n'y aurait plus rien à craindre. L'aube se levait. Non. Cette lueur n'était pas celle de l'aurore. Il se tourna horrifié vers la maison. Elle était en flammes ! Comment avait-il pu ne rien sentir ! Il se précipita vers le feu. Il faisait encore nuit noire et il se heurtait aux branches des arbres, butait sur leurs racines. Enfin, il sortit de la forêt et pu voir la maison. L'incendie ne s'était pas encore trop étendu, mais lorsque les secours arriveraient, il serait trop tard. Il se concentra dans la Force. Il ferma les yeux, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourai. Il n'y avait plus que la Force. Elle lui échappait. Il tenta de s'y raccrocher, désespérément. Il paniqua et elle s'échappa. Il tomba à genoux. Repris sa respiration calmement. Il sentit la Force. Cette fois, elle sembla s'offrir à lui. C'était presque trop facile. Il ne s'y attarda pas. Il ne sentait plus qu'elle. Lui et la Force. Et le feu. Il concentra la force sur lui. Le feu commença à décroître, lentement. Très lentement. Mais qu'importait, l'essentiel était de le maintenir là où il s'était déclanché. Il sentait ses forces diminuer. Il se rappela comment, quelques mois auparavant, il avait faillit y perdre la vie. Mais cette fois était différente. Peu lui importait sa mort s'il sauvait sa famille. Et Maître Yeva était avec lui, il le sentait. C'était lui qui lui offrait cette force dont il avait désespérément besoin

Tout à sa lutte, il n'entendit rien, ne vit rien. Un coup s'abattit violement sur sa tête, brisant son effort et le laissant à moitié assommé, gisant sur le sol.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'herbe était humide sous sa joue et le piquait. Il était allongé par terre. Etrange. Il avait mal à la tête. Il y amena sa main et la ramena pleine d'un liquide poisseux. Il lutta pour retrouver sa lucidité. Il faisait nuit. Il y avait une odeur bizarre. La mémoire revint brusquement dans son esprit embrumé. Il se retourna d'un bond, ignorant à la douleur de sa tête. La maison était presque entièrement en proie aux flammes. Il laissa échapper un hurlement d'épouvante et se précipita vers le brasier.

Il suffoquait avant même d'entrer. Il poussa péniblement la porte. Quelque chose tomba du plafond en flamme et heurta son épaule. Il cria de douleur. Un autre cri lui répondit. Fleure essayait de descendre l'escalier, Donlé dans ses bras, mais le feu les entourait. Le petit garçon pleurait tandis que la jeune fille appelait au secours. Tan allait s'élancer vers eux lorsque le plafond s'effondra. Il ne perçut pendent un moment que la douleur, atroce dans tout son corps. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Il sentait la conscience l'abandonner. Son esprit s'obscurcissait, il y voyait trouble. Il leva péniblement la tête. Fleure était toujours là, complètement paniquée, elle hurlait. Les flammes léchaient déjà sa chemise de nuit. Soudain, Fleure pris feu. Son hurlement se mêla à celui de Tanios, douleur, horreur et désespoir confondus dans un enfer indescriptible. Tanios perdit connaissance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yeva faisait les cent pas dans une salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Trey. Il y avait bientôt trois heures qu'il avait amené son Padawan aux urgences où il avait été immédiatement pris en charge.

Il était arrivé trop tard. Il était arrivé sur Trey près de deux heures après être parti. Il était presque arrivé là où les Jenda s'était réfugiés lorsqu'il avait senti la vague de panique et de détresse de son Padawan. Il s'était concentré pour lui apporter sa force et son soutien, et avait senti l'effort du garçon. Puis, brusquement, le contact avait été rompu. L'inquiétude de Yeva avait alors atteint son comble. Perdant toute prudence, il s'était précipité à toute vitesse vers la maison. Il en voyait déjà les flammes lorsqu'il avait senti vaguement que son Padawan reprenait conscience.

Il était presque rassuré et venait de garer son speeder à bonne distance de la maison, lorsqu'il avait senti une brusque douleur aux épaules et aux jambes qui manqua de le faire tomber tandis qu'il perdait son souffle. Mais il n'avait rien. Tanios ! Le garçon avait alors disparu de sa perception. Il dû se concentrer pour le trouver, inconscient, au bord de la mort.

Il s'était précipité dans la maison malgré les cris d'avertissement des sauveteurs. Heureusement, son Padawan n'était pas loin de la porte. Il l'avait trouvé, gisant face contre terre, à moitié ensevelit sous des poutres encore enflammées. Il les avait écartées du garçon avec la Force et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le sortir de cet enfer. Puis l'avait amené à cet hôpital. Il avait crains qu'il ne succombe à ses blessures avant d'être arrivé. Les médecins s'étaient jetés sur lui et l'avaient emmené dans le bloc opératoire, sans daigner adresser un seul mot au Chevalier désemparé. Il s'arrêta brusquement et s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Il tenta de se calmer et s'immergea dans la Force. Il perçut l'agitation de la pièce voisine, sans parvenir à trouver son Padawan. La porte s'ouvrit et un chirurgien apparu. Yeva sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui.

« - Tout va bien. Par chance, il n'a rien de cassé, mais il à été gravement brûlé. Nous avons effectué les soins d'urgence, mais il serait préférable de le ramener sur Coruscant dès que possible. Ici, nous sommes très mal équipés. Sa convalescence sera mieux prise en charge. D'autan que nous ne somme pas habituée à soigner des Jedi. N'importe qui ne serait pas transportable avant une semaine. Mais n'importe qui n'aurait pas survécu à ces blessures. D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous pourrez l'emmener dès demain.

- Puis-je le voir ?

- Bien sur. Il est encore endormi, mais il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Je vais vous montrer sa chambre. Une dernière chose. Nous lui avons donné certains médicaments qui apaisent la douleur, mais qui risque de le rendre un peu… endormi. Ne vous inquiétez pas s'il ne vous semble pas très réactif. »

Yeva s'assit au chevet de son Padawan. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. En trois jours d'enquête, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il vivait cette scène : lui assit regardant avec angoisse son Padawan inconscient dans un lit. Il s'immergea dans la Force à la recherche du garçon. Il le trouva, faible et meurtris, mais sa présence le rasséréna. Il enveloppa son esprit du sien et entrepris de le rassurer, le conforter. Bientôt Tanios lui répondit, s'offrant sans arrières pensées ni réticence à cette étreinte psychique. C'était peu de choses, mais son affection et sa présence était tout ce que Yeva pouvait lui offrir.

Le maître et le Padawan ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tanios laissa le sien se noyer dans celui si ferme et rassurant de son maître. Yeva senti ce besoin et offrit sans compter au garçon sa confiance en lui, son assurance, sa protection. Tanios eut un faible sourire, mélange de gratitude et d'espoir, puis il se rendormit.

Yeva était plus calme. Son Padawan avait vécu des choses atroces, mais il ne garderait pas de séquelles. Il se laissa aller sur le fauteuil et, pour la première fois depuis plus de 24 heures, s'accorda quelques heures de sommeil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Tanios était réveillé et fixait le plafond tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Yeva se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon en murmurant.

« - Je suis désolé.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais là, je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Maintenant, ils sont morts, je l'ai senti, moi je suis vivant, parce que je suis un Jedi. Parce que je n'étais pas là quand ils avaient besoin de moi. C'est injuste.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi. Se détester peut être destructeur. Tu as risqué deux fois ta vie pour les sauver. Lorsque tu as tenté d'arrêter le feu, l'effort était si violent que tu y aurais succombé si je ne t'avais pas soutenu à temps. De même tu serais mort dans l'incendie je ne t'en avais pas sorti à temps. »

Tanios le fixait.

« -Alors c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ? » Yeva se senti rougir. C n'était pas du tout le sens qu'il avait voulu donner à son discours

- N'est-ce pas mon devoir de maître ? Protéger mon Padawan. C'est de ma faute si tu as dû risquer ta vie. C'est moi qui t'ai mis en danger en t'envoyant sur Trey au lieu de te garder auprès de moi.

- Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ! C'était pour me mettre à l'abri que vous m'y aviez envoyé.

- Et quelle réussite ce fut ! Drôle de protection qui te laisse dans un lit d'hôpital, à peine capable de parler. Non, Padawan, si toi tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, alors je suis plus coupable encore. »

Tanios garda le silence quelques minutes. Yeva réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. En réalité, il se sentait coupable également. Il savait que ce sentiment était normal. Plus tard, il réfléchirait. Il analyserait que s'il était venu immédiatement protéger son Padawan, il aurait exposé la vie du roi, qui était galactiquement plus importante. C'est ce que lui disait sa raison, mais son cœur ne l'acceptait pas encore. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de son Padawan. Celui-ci assimilait lentement les déclarations de son maître. Il lui faudrait quelques jours avant d'être en paix avec lui-même, mais Yeva ne doutait pas qu'il y arrive : C'était un Jedi et il apprenait à maîtriser ses sentiments. Il percevait les efforts du garçon pour lui cacher sa douleur.

« - Accepte la souffrance comme une amie qui vient de prévenir. Ne la combat pas. Tu à été gravement brûlé, il est normal d'avoir mal. » Tanios ferma les yeux et son visage se décrispa. Il soufrait toujours, mais moins.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était le capitaine Perra en charge de la sécurité de la famille de Trey. Le teint grisâtre, les yeux cernés, il avait mauvaise mine. Manifestement, la culpabilité le rongeait. « Avec plus de raison » Songeait Yeva « S'il avait mieux établit son système de sécurité, nous n'en serions pas là. »

- Maîtres ? Le nouveau Duc souhaite vous parler.

- Qu'il entre ! » s'exclama Tanios, après avoir demandé d'un regard l'autorisation de son maître.

Le garçon entra. Yeva fut frappé par sa jeunesse. Il devait avoir le même âge que Tan. Il lui ressemblait d'ailleurs. Même visage osseux, mêmes yeux sombres, mêmes cheveux noirs, même stature, petite et mince. Cependant, si Tanios avait le teint plutôt mat, celui de son frère était franchement noir.

« - Je vous laisse. Mais pas plus de cinq minutes. » Déclara Yeva.

Il sortit de la chambre. Perra, lui, ne quittait pas son maître d'une semelle tant il craignait qu'on lui enlève le dernier représentant de la famille à laquelle il était attaché.

Tanios regarda son maître quitter la chambre, puis il se tourna vers son frère.

« - Monseigneur…

- Appelle-moi Jan, comme avant. » Le coupa le garçon. « Raconte-moi. J'ai le droit de savoir.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout. Il paraît que c'est toi qui à découvert le corps de Papa ? » Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. Tanios lui pris la main. Et les larmes coulant sur son visage aussi abondement que sur celui de son frère, il raconta. Il raconta sa macabre découverte. Il raconta le dernier jour de la duchesse et ses enfants. Il raconta l'incendie.

« - Et après ? » hoqueta Jan

« - Lorsque je suis entré dans la maison, une partie du plafond c'est effondré sur moi et j'ai perdu connaissance. Je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre »

Cependant, il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Mais il eut beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé dans la maison. Peu à peu, les deux garçons se calmèrent. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent de pleurer, le capitaine osa leur poser une question.

« - Monseigneur… excusez-moi mais… dois-je comprendre que ce Jedi est de votre famille ? »

S'entendre appeler « monseigneur » sembla donner un coup de fouet à Jan, lui rappelant et la mort de son père, et la lourde tache qu'il devait maintenant assumer. Il se redressa fièrement et déclara.

« - Tanios Estem est mon demi-frère. C'est un… » il jeta un regard d'excuse à Tanios « …un bâtard de mon père » Tan frissonna au mot bâtard, mais il ne pouvait nier que cela soit vrai. C'était la première fois qu'il le réalisait. Au Temple, chez sa mère, jamais ce mot n'avait été prononcé. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Un bâtard. Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Perra l'observait différemment, avec plus de respect et de révérence. Tanios s'amusa de ce qu'un membre de la famille ducale, même bâtard, méritait à ses yeux plus de respect qu'il Jedi.

« - Mais cela doit rester secret capitaine. » précisa Jan. « C'était la volonté de mon père, tant pour la tranquillité de Tanios que pour sa propre réputation. Et c'est également ma volonté, pour les même raisons.

- Bien, votre excellence !

- Et il y une autre raison encore » fit Yeva qui venait d'arriver sans que personne ne le voie. « Tout tend à prouver qu'il s'agit d'une espèce de vengeance. Les garçons, je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais votre père avait organisé sur une planète une expédition punitive où une bonne partie de la population avait été tuée.

- Je me doutais de quelque chose comme ça. Depuis quelques mois, il était sombre, renfermé, mais il ne voulait rien dire à personne. Maman disait qu'elle allait devenir folle à vivre avec un spectre. » Jan esquissa un fantôme de sourire.

« - Les survivants se sont organisés pour se venger. Ce sont eux qui ont enlevé votre père et incendié la maison. Ils ont également menacé Sa Majesté. Je pense qu'ils ont résolu d'exterminer leurs bourreaux et leur famille. Vous êtes le plus directement menacé, votre Excellence.

- Perra veille sur moi. J'ai confiance en lui. » Le capitaine parut surpris, mais flatté de cet aveu. Il sembla reprendre confiance en lui.

« - Si la véritable lignée de Tanios était connue, il serait lui-même en danger, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'y attendra pas, et ne pourra de toute façon pas se garder : un Jedi s'expose bien plus qu'un duc.

- Nous ferons jurer le secret à ceux qui savent. » Déclara le jeune Duc. « Il y avait peu de personne au courant en dehors de la famille… » sa voie se brisa. Il cligna des yeux, se racla la gorge et repris. « Sa majesté, M. Noiret, le notaire, Perra et moi.

- Votre Excellence peut compter sur mon silence. Je ne trahirai pas les Trey

- Merci capitaine. Tanios, je te jure que je ne dirai rien à personne. » Tanios hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Il lui semblait que c'était la moitié de son identité qu'on enterrait.

- Le notaire n'a su son existence que lors de la … la rédaction du… testament de mon père. Il est normalement tenu par le secret professionnel. Il avait d'ailleurs promis à mon père qu'il n'en parlerai à personne. Je le lui ferai rappeler » continua Jan. « Reste sa majesté. D'Elle, nous ne devons rien exiger. Si Elle décide de publier l'existence d'un bâtard de Trey, c'est son droit. La vie de chacun de ses sujets lui appartient de droit.

- Mais je ne suis pas un sujet de San Ta ! » s'exclama Tanios. « Je suis un Jedi. Et s'il faut à tout pris me donner un autre état civil, je suis citoyen de Coruscant depuis ma naissance.

- Si notre père t'a reconnu, ce qui est le cas je crois, alors tu es automatiquement sujet de San Ta.

- Nous irons voir sa majesté avant de partir » décida Yeva

- Je viendrai avec vous. Je crois que j'ai quelque crédit auprès de sa Majesté » proposa Jan

- Merci Jan. Maintenant, en espérant que les courtisant ont oublié que l'huissier a appelé Tan « Tanios Jenda », nous pouvons le laisser se reposer. Il a subit de graves blessures et nous ne sommes restés que trop longtemps. » De fait, le garçon était à présent d'une pâleur frappante et ses yeux luisaient de fièvre.

« - Oh pardon, pardon Tan. J'avais oublié. Nous partons.

- Attendez ! Nous oublions le général T'an.

- Que voilà d'ailleurs ! » précisa Perra qui surveillait les alentours de la fenêtre.

Yeva jet un coup d'œil à son Padawan. Il ne supporterai pas une discussion et encore moins un interrogatoire. S'il ne se reposait pas, il ne serai jamais en était de repartir le lendemain. Il se tourna vers le jeune duc et son capitaine.

« - S'il vous plait. Ne pouvez-vous pas aller au devant de lui ? Tan est fatigué…

- Bien sûr ! Venez capitaine

- Votre Excellence, je vous suivrai partout jusqu'à-ce que ces criminels aient été retrouvés. » Tous deux sortirent de la salle. Tanios ferma les yeux avec un léger soupir. Il avait mal, partout, et chaud. Et il sentait sa lucidité disparaître. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front.

« - Dors Padawan. Reprend des forces. Je suis là. » Son maître pris doucement sa main dans la sienne et guida le jeune esprit. D'abord surpris, Tanios se laissa guider vers une transe de guérison. Rassuré, apaisé, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, abandonnant son corps à la Force.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

review ? … please !!


	6. Une convalescence agitée

Disclaimer : tous ce qui à l'air d'être à Lucasfilm lui appartient effectivement

O

o

O

o

Chapitre 6 : Une convalescence agitée

O

o

O

o

Quand Tanios s'éveilla, il était seul et le jour touchait à sa fin. Il avait dû dormir quelques heures. La douleur diffuse qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps s'était sensiblement atténuée. S'il passait la nuit dans la même transe, pourrai peut-être tenir plus facilement. Durant tout l'entretien avec son frère, il avait lutté contre la torpeur qui l'envahissait. Maintenant encore, il n'avait qu'une envie : fermer les yeux et dormir. Mais il était un Jedi et il ne cédait pas à toutes ses envies. Il se concentra sur son environnement pour trouver ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Les éclats de voix qui venait de la pièce voisine. Il reconnu la voix de son maître. Il se concentra utilisa la Force pour comprendre ce qui se disait. Il entendit prononcer son nom et redoubla d'attention. C'était son maître qui parlait.

« - Je vous répète que c'est hors de question ! Mon Padawan n'est pas en état de subir un interrogatoire, Général ! »

Si la voix de son Maître restait assez calme, celle du général T'an en revanche était plus un hurlement plein de colère qu'autre chose.

« - Vous faîtes obstacle à la justice ! Je suis chargé de l'enquête, j'exige de parler à ce garçon ! Il est un témoin essentiel !

- Son Excellence vous a déjà rapporté ce que Tanios lui a dit. Que voulez-vous de plus ?

- Lui parler, lui poser des questions. Il ne se rend sûrement pas compte de l'importance de certains détails qu'il aura vu et qu'il aura négligés. » Cette troisième voix était calme, apaisante. Il émanait d'elle une puissance souterraine. Tanios connaissait le phénomène : le troisième interlocuteur était un Maître Jedi. Et un maître puissant, à en juger par le respect de Yeva lorsqu'il répondit.

« - Je suis désolé, Maître Va'on, mais Tanios n'est pas en état de subir un interrogatoire. Il a été profondément blessé moralement et physiquement. Je crains qu'un surcroît d'émotion ne soit trop dangereux pour lui. »

Tanios se sentait plein d'admiration et de gratitude pour son Maître. Il était en train de défier – pour lui, Tanios – Maître Va'on, dont les exploits fascinaient tous les apprentis et le Général T'an, représentant du roi de San Ta. Un combat qu'il ne pouvait gagner.

« - Je ne parle pas forcément de l'interroger de façon traditionnelle. » Repris Maître Va'on. « Si vous craignez de le fatiguer, je peux, avec l'aide de la Force, analyser ses souvenirs.

- Non. Il n'a pas encore assimilé les événements des derniers jours. Les lui faire revivre serai cruel.

- En ce cas, je vous consigne sur cette planète jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez rétablit pour pouvoir se mettre à notre disposition. » S'emporta le général. Tanios sentait les efforts de son maître pour rester calme.

« - Ce serai le mettre en danger. Cette planète n'a pas l'équipement nécessaire à son rétablissement. En ce cas, mon devoir envers mon Padawan passerait avant mon devoir envers Sa Majesté, et je serai contraint de prendre la fuite.

- Mais nous n'en arriverons pas là, j'espère. » Intervint Maître Va'on.

- Ah non ? » Reprit T'an. Son ton devint officiel. « Maître Yeva, si vous vous obstinez à faire obstacle à la justice de sa Majesté, je me verrai contraint de vous arrêter. »

Tanios sentit une fureur glaciale s'emparer de son Maître. Il tenta de le joindre par la Force, mais il était trop faible. Cependant, il lui fallait intervenir. Il sentait que dans un instant, son Maître mettrait le général au défi de l'arrêter, et que le général furieux n'hésiterait pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Son impuissance lui arracha un gémissement. Bien qu'involontaire, il eut l'effet souhaité. Son maître laissa en plan la discussion et vint à son chevet.

« - Padawan ? » Appela-t-il d'une voie douce. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front. « La fièvre est presque tombée. Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Maître. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrêtent. Laissez-les entrer, s'il vous plait. » Supplia le garçon. Il parlait, comme son maître, à mi-voix.

- Non, Padawan. Tu es trop fatigué.

- S'il vous plait, Maître. Juste Maître Va'on. Il dit que ça ne me fatiguera pas. » Yeva eut un sourire en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais dis-moi ! Depuis combien de temps nous espionnes-tu ? »

Tanios essaya de calculer, sans y arriver.

« - Je ne sais pas très bien. » répondit-il. Les yeux de son Maître se remplirent d'inquiétude et il porta de nouveau sa main sur son front.

« - Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux, Padawan ? Tu sais ce que Maître Va'on veut te faire ?

- Oui. » Répondit Tanios dans un souffle.

Yeva l'étudia un moment, puis il se leva et retourna à la porte où ses deux interlocuteurs attendaient.

« - Vous pouvez entrer, Maître Va'on. » Yeva paru faire un effort sur lui-même et ajouta. « Je vous attends ici.

- Et moi ? » Demanda le général T'an

- Je vous montrerai le souvenir. » Promit Va'on.

Il rentra dans la chambre de Tanios. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux pour apaiser un peu le picotement qu'il ressentait en les gardant ouvert. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de le sentir entrer. Il émanait de lui une sorte de puissance tranquille qui impressionna Tanios. Il n'était pas un simple Chevalier, mais un Maître.

Il vint s'assoire sur la chaise à côté du lit, faisant face au garçon.

« - Tanios ? » appela-t-il doucement « Je sais que tu m'entend. Essais d'ouvrir les yeux, s'il te plait. » Tanios y parvint au pris d'un léger effort. « Bien. Ecoute-moi. Je vais entrer dans tes souvenirs. J'ai besoin de savoir précisément ce qui s'est passé. Es-tu d'accord ? » Tanios le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Oui ! » Le Jedi lui sourit.

« - Bien. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi. » Il se leva et s'agenouilla tout près de Tanios. Impressionné, le garçon le regardait. Grand ouverts, ses yeux luisaient de fièvre. Va'on ressenti un léger pincement de culpabilité. Il allait faire souffrir le garçon, il le savait. Il lui pris une main et commença à établir une connexion entre eux. Il perçut l'esprit de l'apprenti, agité, craintif. Il lui envoya des vagues de réconfort. Tout en gardant dans une de ses mains celle du garçon, il posa l'autre sur son front et s'immergea dans la Force.

Tanios avait senti le Va'on effleurer son esprit. C'était étrange, venant d'un inconnu. Etrange et inquiétant. De plus, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Qu'allait lui faire Va'on ? Allait-il pénétrer dans son esprit ? Tanios espéré que non. Cette idée l'inquiétait. Il perçut que le maître Jedi essayait de le rassurer. Il se laissa faire. Puis il sentit sa main sur son front. Elle semblait froide. « Sûrement la fièvre qui revient. » pensa-t-il. « Il faut qu'il se dépêche. » Puis il l'entendit lui parler. « Tanios, écoute-moi. Je voudrai que tu me montres tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la disparition du duc de Trey. »

Tanios se concentra. Il revit l'arrivée sur San Ta et le général qui les attendait. La réception au Palais. Son inspection du trajet. Puis l'image du cadavre de son père lui apparut brusquement sans qu'il l'ai appelé, criante de vérité. Tanios en fut presque aussi horrifié que la première fois. Brusquement, tout s'accéléra. Il ne voyait plus les scènes les une après les autres, juste des images. Des images douloureuses, des souffrances qui s'enchaînaient si vite qu'il en avait la nausée. Il était dans le vaisseau et son maître le regardait d'en bas. Le palais de son père, vu de loin. La duchesse et sa famille, en pleurs

« - Pas si vite. » gémit une voix au loin. Tanios ne se souvenait plus à qui elle appartenait. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien ralentir. Il ne contrôlait rien. Son comlink qui sonne au milieu de la nuit. Le feu à la maison. Lui, a genoux sur le sol essayant de le maîtriser. Dans la maison, les flammes partout. La douleur. Le chagrin. Jan qui pleure devant lui. Puis, brusquement, plus rien. Le néant. Une voix au loin « Maître Yeva ! Maître Yeva ». Il émergea difficilement. Il avait mal partout. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir son Maître ouvrir violement la porte et se précipiter vers lui en jetant un regard meurtrier à Maître Va'on. Il lui pris la main et en passa une autre sur son front dégoulinant de sueur. Ses joues étaient trempées aussi. Il sentait les ruisseaux de larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Il y voyait floue. Il cligna des yeux. Son maître n'essaya pas de lui parler ou peut-être parlait-il ? Dans la cacophonie de voix qu'il entendait, il croyait reconnaître celle de son maître. Mais était-ce à lui qu'il s'adressait ? Tanios ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait. Les voix étaient si fortes ! Il gémit. Les voix disparurent. Brusquement, il n'y eut que le silence. Un silence qui faisait mal aux oreilles. Le silence et le noir. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne savait plus comment il fallait faire. Il avait mal à la tête. Des lumières tournaient maintenant devant ses yeux, qui faisaient encore plus mal à la tête. C'était comme de regarder un soleil, sauf qu'il y en avait une dizaine et qu'ils tournaient. « Ce ne sont pas les soleils qui tournent. » se dit Tanios « C'est moi qui tourne autour d'eux. » Mais il n'avait pas l'impression de tourner. Peut être que c'étaient des soleils fous ? Oui, sûrement. Des soleils fous. Des Soleils Fous. Mais ils faisaient mal. Et Tanios avait soif. Soif. Soif. Mal. Soif. Une source apparue et Tanios alla se cacher dedans. C'était bon, l'eau. Et les soleils n'osaient pas s'en approcher. Puis la source disparut. Les soleils revinrent. Mais ce n'était pas des soleils. C'était des maisons qui brûlaient. Cela rendait Tanios triste, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais les soleils se rapprochaient. Ce n'était pas des maisons, en fait, c'était des gens, des gens qui brûlaient. Tanios ne voulait pas voir. Mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Alors il appela la source. Soif. Soif. Soif. La source revint, un peu salée cette fois. Mais Tanios savait qu'elle allait disparaître. Alors il plongea dedans pour se noyer et ce furent à nouveau les ténèbres

O

o

O

o

Assis à coté du lit, Yeva observai son Padawan se débattre contre la fièvre et l'aidai de son mieux, mais il ne savait guère que faire. Par deux fois, il avait senti que le garçon avait soif et s'était empressé de le faire boire.

La veille au soir, il avait attendu dans la pièce à coté pendant que Maître Va'on était avec son Padawan. Il avait confiance dans le maître et savait que celui-ci n'abuserait pas des forces de Tanios. Aussi fut-il surpris quand il l'appela d'une voix paniquée. Il s'était précipité dans la pièce. Il avait trouvé Tanios pâle comme un mort, le visage ruisselant de larmes et de sueur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il s'était précipité vers le garçon pour l'apaiser. En réponse au général qui l'accablait de reproche, Maître Va'on expliquait : « Il a été pris de convulsions. Je n'ai pas pris assez de précautions. J'ignorais qu'il était de la famille des victimes. »

Yeva ne leur avait accordé que peu d'attention. Il avait appelé les médecins qui avaient aussitôt fait sortir tout le monde de la chambre pour s'occuper du garçon. Plus tard, seul Yeva avait été autorisé à y entrer, laissant aux autres le soin d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Petit à petit, la fièvre tombait. L'aube pointait quand son Padawan ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« - Maître ?

- Oui Padawan, je suis là. Tout va bien, ça n'arrivera plus. Nous allons rentrer au Temple dès que possible. »

Mais Yeva savait bien que ce ne serait pas possible avant quelques heures. Il aida donc son Padawan à se plonger en transe de guérison et sorti de la pièce. Il avait des comptes à demander à Maître Va'on.

Il le trouva en compagnie du général en train d'interroger le personnel de maison qui avait survécu à la catastrophe. Tandis qu'il l'observait travailler, Yeva se rendais compte que sa réputation n'était pas usurpée. Il semblait savoir exactement quelles questions poser, à qui, de quelle façon, pour obtenir rapidement le maximum d'information possible. A en croire la moitié des récits qui couraient sur son compte, c'était un véritable héros. Yeva réalisa soudain que le conseil accordait beaucoup d'importance à l'enquête pour l'avoir choisit. A moins que Maître Va'on n'ait demandé cette mission ?

Il venait de le remarquer et n'appela pas le témoin suivant. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers le Chevalier.

« - Je dois des excuses à votre Padawan, mais je crains qu'il ne refuse de me recevoir à nouveau. Accepterez-vous de les lui transmettre ?

- Oh, il ne verra pas d'inconvénients à vous voir à nouveau lorsqu'il sera remis. Il en est de même pour vous, général. Nous partirons en début d'après-midi. Si vous souhaitez le voir à ce moment, vous serez les bienvenus.

- Nous y serons, ne serait-ce que pour vous souhaiter un bon voyage. »

O

o

O

o

Yeva retournait à l'hôpital lorsqu'un luxueux speeder conduit pas un chauffeur en uniforme s'arrêta devant lui. Jan en descendit, suivit naturellement du capitaine Perra.

« - Vous alliez voir Tanios ? Moi aussi. Puis-je marcher à vos côtés ? » Yeva acquiesça. C'était moins une question qu'un ordre aimable. Jan se faisait peu à peu à son nouveau rôle. Comme Yeva lui en faisait la remarque, il répondit :

« - J'essaie de faire comme Papa, mais c'est dur. Tous ces gens dont je ne me souviens pas que je dois faire semblant de reconnaître, écouter, comprendre ce qu'ils disent, répondre ce qu'il faut comme il faut. Tous ceux que nous croisons en marchant sont sous ma responsabilité. Les policiers me saluent, leurs officiers me font des rapports. J'ai découvert aujourd'hui l'existence d'un impressionnant réseau d'espionnage à ma solde. Je dois tout gérer à la fois. Les gens de bonne extraction qui me parle de leurs petites choses mesquines avec qui je dois être aimable, et dans le même temps le gouvernement d'une planète. Rien que depuis ce matin, j'ai fait trois gaffes avec la comtesse de Renio, j'ai appelé deux fois un capitaine « caporal », et j'ai faillit déclancher une émeute dans une de nos villes ! »

Yeva prenait conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qu'avait à gérer le jeune garçon. Qu'il trouve au milieu de tous ses devoirs le temps de visiter son demi-frère montrait la grande affection qu'il avait pour lui, et Yeva en fut touché.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Tanios était réveillé et alerte. Le jeune duc resta quelques temps avec lui, puis Yeva annonça qu'ils devaient à présent partir pour Coruscant.

« - Oh non ! Maître Yeva, s'il vous plait, ne pouvez-vous pas rester un petit peu plus ?

- Mais, Votre Excellence » intervint le capitaine. « Vous oubliez que si le jeune Tanios reste ici, il met ses jours en danger ! Tous les autres blessés de l'accident ont déjà été évacués.

- C'est vrai ! Pourquoi mon hôpital ne peut-il pas soigner toutes les blessures ? Il va falloir arranger ça !

- Hum. Excusez-nous… » Maître Va'on et le général venaient d'apparaître à la porte. « Nous venons vous dire au revoir…

- Entrez, entrez Maître Jedi. Mais ne touchez plus à mon frère ! J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé.

- Je venais justement présenter mes excuses à Tanios. »

Tanios, qui souhaitait économiser ses forces en prévision de voyage, se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main.

C'est alors qu'il y eut une brusque déflagration, accompagnée d'une vague de chaleur intense et d'un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant. Tanios eut juste le temps de penser « une bombe » avant de perdre conscience en heurtant le sol.

Dès qu'il repris connaissance, Tanios ouvrit grand les yeux. Il en avait assez de se réveiller dans ce lit d'hôpital. Puis il se rappela brusquement ce qui s'était passé.

« - Maître ! » Appela-t-il

« - Oui, oui, je suis là. » Son maître apparu. Il avait une plaie au front et un pansement au bras gauche.

« - Vous êtes blessé ! » s'inquiéta Tanios

- Comme tout le monde ! » Répondit Yeva. Devant le visage décomposé de son Padawan, il s'empressa d'ajouter « Jan n'a qu'une égratignure à la main. Le capitaine Perra, qui lui a fait rempart de son corps, a été gravement blessé, mais les médecins disent qu'il va s'en sortir. Le général T'an n'a pas eu cette chance. Il était près de la fenêtre. Maître Va'on n'a qu'un bleu à l'épaule, et n'aurai rien eu s'il ne s'était pas tant concentré sur notre protection.

- Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous au bras ?

- J'ai reçut un éclat de verre. Il n'était pas très gros, mais mal placé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire, c'était une bombe ?

- Oui. Les terroristes visaient probablement Jan. Maître Va'on a décidé de s'occuper de sa sécurité. Ils vont rejoindre son Padawan qui est sur San Ta en ce moment. Là, il protègera le roi et Jan en même temps, tandis que Va'on enquêtera.

- Son Padawan enquête sur San Ta ? » Yeva sourit.

- Oui Padawan. Mais lui a près de 24 ans, et vas bientôt affronter les épreuves. Bon, prépare-toi, nous partons.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui. Tu seras en danger tant que tu resteras sur cette planète, et je ne suis même pas en état de te protéger. » Ajouta-t-il avec un regard d'amertume vers son pansement. « Nous partons. »

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

Yeva marchait dans l'immense jardin du Temple. Ce lieu l'apaisait, par son calme et une impression d'éternité. Ce jardin existait bien avant lui et serait encore là lorsqu'on aurait oublié jusqu'à l'écho de son nom. Et Yeva avait bien besoin de calme. Son Padawan sortait le jour même de l'infirmerie. Il serait temps d'avoir une conversation qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Il devrait vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus trace de la culpabilité qu'avait ressenti le garçon après l'incendie. Il devrait revenir sur la mort du duc, lui apprendre à vivre avec. Plus tard, il faudrait aussi avoir une longue discussion avec lui sur les liens familiaux. Il soupira. Il était venu dans les jardins pour y trouver de l'inspiration, mais en vain. Il passa prendre son grand manteau brun et sorti du Temple pour errer dans les rues animées de la capitale. Il réalisa qu'il serait bientôt temps de regagner le Temple et de retrouver Tanios à l'infirmerie.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il avait laissé ses pieds le conduirent à leur guise. C'est en relevant la tête qu'il compris l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Il était face à l'appartement de Lenna. Il s'était juré de ne plus penser à la jeune femme, mais son inconscient en avait décidé autrement. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les fenêtres devinant ici le salon, ici la chambre de Tanios, là la salle de bain. Il détourna la tête et fit brusquement demi-tour, s'arrachant à la contemplation d'un rêve qu'il se refusait. Hélas, c'était pour tomber de mal en pire : à quelques mètre de là Lenna venait vers lui. Yeva voulu baiser la tête et feindre de ne l'avoir pas vu, mais il était trop tard. Lenna l'avait vu et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il se maudit. D'ordinaire, ses réflexes étaient beaucoup plus rapides. Elle lui sourit. Il lui répondit. Elle pris la parole dès qu'il furent à portée de voix.

« - Bonjour Maître Yeva ! Comment vous portez-vous ? Et Tanios ? » Elle pâlit soudain. « Oh mon Dieu ! Il lui est arrivé malheur et vous venez me l'annoncer !

- Non, non ! Tanios va…plutôt bien. Mais j'ai en effet de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer » _Idiot ! Pensa-t-il. Tu n'as rien à lui dire. Tu ne devrais même pas lui parler !_

- Que s'est-il passé ? Attendez, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal. Voulez vous entrer boire quelque chose ? » Son sourire était lumineux. Yeva accepta.

Dans le salon confortable, un verre de liqueur à la main, Yeva raconta les derniers événements de San Ta. Lenna était suspendue à ses lèvres, ses magnifiques yeux bleus ne le quittant pas.

« - Et Tan a assisté à tout ça ? Le pauvre ! Comment va-t-il ? Comment supporte-t-il ces événements ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

- Eh bien, il… Force ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- Deux ou trois heures je crois. Vous êtes arrivé vers une heure. Attendez, il y a une horloge dans la cuisine » Tout en s'y dirigeant, elle continuait de parler. « Pourquoi ? Et vous ne m'avez pas dit comment allait Tan. J'aimerais… Seigneur ! Yeva, il est presque sept heures ! » Il avait atteint la porte avant même qu'elle ait finit sa phrase. Il en entendit la fin en dégringolant l'escalier. Sept heures ! Il était sept heures ! Cela devait faire cinq ou six heures que son Padawan l'attendais. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Dès que Lenna était apparue, tout le reste avait perdu son importance. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Pourquoi tout son entraînement Jedi disparaissait-il dès que son regard croisait les yeux bleus profonds de Lenna ?

Il arriva à l'infirmerie vers huit heures. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte pour reprendre son souffle et se redonner une allure présentable. Dès qu'il fut entré, il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Il fut soudain interpellé.

« - Maître Yeva ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tanios à un problème ? » C'était Maître Tiin, qui s'occupait de Tanios lorsque celui-ci était à l'infirmerie, ce qui, d'après ce que Yeva avait compris, se produisait souvent.

- Je n'en sais rien ? Je devais venir le chercher vers une heure, mais j'ai été retardé et…

- Ah ! C'était donc ça. Tanios vous a attendu un moment puis il a décidé de rejoindre sa chambre avec une amie. Vous devriez l'y trouver. » Tiin lui donna quelques indications sur les traitements que devait encore suivre le garçon, puis il le laissa enfin partir. Yeva se dirigea vers la chambre de son Padawan.

O

o

O

o

Tanios avait attendu son Maître à l'infirmerie pendant près de deux heures. Il avait tenté en vain de le joindre sur son comlink. Puis il avait dû partir car, bien que personne ne le lui ait fait remarqué, il savait que les médecins avaient besoin du lit. Sine, une de ses amis, l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre. La jeune Togarienne n'avait pas encore été prise en apprentissage et avait obtenu de ses maîtres quelques heures de liberté pour profiter de son ami. Elle lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu'à cinq heures, mais elle devait à présent se rendre à un cours de natation, dans les jardins du Temple.

Tanios était inquiet pour son maître. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait faux-bond. Il avait sûrement d'excellente raison. Il avait pu rencontrer quelqu'un ou avait eu un retardement quelconque. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu ? Il avait à présent quatre heures de retard, et Tanios s'inquiétait franchement. Il envisageait de se mettre à sa recherche. Sine tenta de l'en dissuader, arguant qu'il se fatiguerait alors qu'il sortait à peine de l'infirmerie, mais Tanios fit la sourde oreille. Il tenta à nouveau d'appeler son maître. Il entendit le comlink biper… dans la chambre voisine. Tanios jura. Son Maître avait laissé son comlink dans sa chambre ! Il se dirigea vers le centre de sécurité de Temple. Les novices n'avaient pas le droit d'y aller, mais après tout il était un Padawan a présent. Il tenta néanmoins de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se dirigea vers un des écrans et y entra les coordonnées de Yeva. Comme il ne possédait pas les codes nécessaires, l'ordinateur ne pouvait que lui indiquer où se trouvait Yeva au moment même. Mais la réponse fut plus inquiétante : Yeva était sorti de Temple aux alentours de midi et n'y était pas revenu. Cela changeait le programme de Tanios : il ne pouvait pas sortir de Temple pour errer au hasard dans la capitale, encore moins avec le visage et les membres couverts de cicatrices : personne ne le laisserai sortir. Il se dirigea vers un recoin tranquille à proximité. Il voulut appeler son maître dans la Force, mais il ne la maîtrisait pas encore suffisamment. Il y arrivait parfois, sous le coup d'une forte émotion, comme le soir de l'incendie, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y parvint pas. Il finit par renoncer et se rendit à l'entrée du Temple pour y guetter son maître. C'était là tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, il le ressentait amèrement.

A peine était-il arrivé que maître Kenaaz qui se trouvait sur place, vint vers lui.

« - Bonjour Tanios. J'ai appris ce qui t'ai arrivé, je… qu'y a-t-il ? » Il avait aussitôt perçu le désarrois du garçon.

« - Maître Yeva a disparu ! Nous devions nous retrouver en début d'après midi, et il n'est toujours pas là.

- Bien sûr que si, il est là ! Je l'ai vu passer en trombe il y a quelques minutes à peines. » Le visage de Tanios s'illumina. Touché par cette marque d'affection du garçon à son ancien Padawan, Kenaaz lui proposa de partir à sa recherche avec lui, proposition qui fut accueillie avec gratitude. Ils commencèrent par se rendre à la chambre de Yeva, voisine de celle de son Padawan. Tanios était fatigué et ils mirent plus de temps que d'ordinaire y parvenir. Cependant, Yeva n'y était pas.

« - Bien. Attend ici, je vais dans la salle de sécurité, je saurai bien où il est passé !

- Je viens avec vous ! »

Ils étaient encore loin d'être arrivé lorsque que le comlink de Tanios bipa. Il l'activa aussitôt.

« - Padawan ? Où es-tu ?

- Dans un couloir pas très loin des chambres.

- Bien. Reviens dans ta chambre, je t'attends. »

Tanios se tourna vers Maître Kenaaz. « Il est dans ma chambre. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagné !

- De rien, jeune Padawan. J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

Tanios remonta en courant le corridor se précipita dans sa chambre. Son maître l'y attendait, debout au milieu de la pièce, la mine grave.

« - Pourquoi être sortit Padawan ? J'étais inquiet !

- Moi aussi ! » Répliqua le garçon en relevant le menton. Yeva senti le défi dans son ton. Il s'efforça de rester calme.

« - Assied toi. » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Le garçon hésita une seconde, puis s'assit. Il ne voulait pas désobéir à un ordre direct. Yeva s'assit en face de lui.

« Je te présente mes excuses pour mon retard, Padawan. J'ai été retardé et je n'avais aucun moyen de te prévenir » Tanios marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« - Que dis-tu ?

- Que si vous l'aviez vraiment voulu vous auriez bien trouvé un moyen de me prévenir ! » Yeva détestait la tournure que prenait la discussion. Il était en tort et il devait réprimer son Padawan, dont l'attitude avait été irréprochable. Mais il ne pouvait laisser passer ses insolences.

« Padawan ! Quelques soient mes torts, tu n'a aucunement le droit de me parler comme tu l'as fait ! Tu es en colère contre moi, parce que tu t'es inquiété pour rien. Tu ne dois pas laisser cette colère diriger tes pensée et encore moins tes actes ou tes paroles ! » Et ça vaut autant pour moi, pensait-il.

« - Regarde-moi, Padawan ! » Le garçon planta ses yeux dans les siens. Yeva y lu sa colère, mais aussi son désarroi. « Tu-ne-dois-pas-te-laisser-dominer-par-ta-colère. La colère est le chemin le plus direct pour le côté obscur. Tu as compris ? » Tanios baissa la tête avec humilité.

« - Oui, Maître.

- Regarde-moi !

- Oui, Maître. » Le ton de Yeva s'adoucit brusquement.

« - Bien. En ce cas, je te présente à nouveau mes excuses pour n'avoir pas été là à notre rendez-vous et pour t'avoir laissé t'inquiéter si longtemps. Les acceptes-tu ?

- Je les accepte, Maître. Je vous présente mes excuses pour m'être mit en colère et avoir été insolent.

- Je les accepte. » Il y eut un silence, chacun faisant le point en lui.

Tanios se repentait sincèrement d'avoir été insolent. Après tout, son Maître avait bien le droit d'aller où il voulait, et il n'était pas obligé de lui rendre compte de tout ses déplacement. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de se mettre en colère, mais il était encore tellement troublé.

Yeva était inquiet pas la disposition d'esprit de son Padawan. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère auparavant et c'était leur premier accrochage. Il ne doutait pas que le garçon avait été profondément marqué par ce qu'il avait vécu et qu'il en était encore troublé. Il devait lui parler. Mais pas ce soir. Les événements de la journée n'étaient pas propices à une discussion de ce genre. Demain. Il faudrait aussi qu'il aille s'excuser auprès de Lenna pour son cavalier départ. Il réalisa brusquement qu'il était en train de penser à elle. Les problèmes de son Padawan ne lui suffisaient pas, il s'en inventait d'autre ! Il s'efforça de calmer le trouble qui l'avait envahit, mais le regard curieux de Tanios l'en empêchait. Il planta donc là le jeune garçon et entre dans sa chambre pour y méditer.

Après avoir méditer un peu sur la leçon que venait de lui faire son Maître, sur le dangereux mais fascinant côté obscur, Tanios leva les yeux vers lui. Il le vit brusquement s'empourprer et s'inquiéta. Etait-il en colère ? Contre qui ? Allait-il tomber dans le côté obscur ? Murmura une voix au fond de lui que Tanios fit taire immédiatement. Il allait interroger son maître lorsque celui-ci lui tourna brusquement le dos et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Tanios se dit que s'il avait été en colère contre lui, son Maître le lui aurait dit. Il prépara un dîner dans la petite cuisine qu'il partageait avec lui, tout en se disant que son Maître avait des problèmes dont il ne tenait visiblement pas à parler.

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

euh... une review? Pleeeaase!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Maître et Padawan

Diclaimer : rien à moi hors l'intrigue et certain perso, le reste à lucasfilm

Note de l'auteru : et c'est paritt pour un septième chapitre ! et je peux déjà dire que cette fic en comptera 10. Et qu'un second tome est en cour de rédaction…

R&R, please.

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

Chapitre 7 : Maître et Padawan

O

o

O

o

Cette nuit là, Tanios dormi longtemps. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, son chrono indiquait neuf heures. Son Maître était parti et le petit déjeuné qu'il avait laissé était déjà froid. Il jaillit du lit, dévora le petit déjeuné refroidi, débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Il remarqua que son Maître n'avait pas touché au dîner qu'il lui avait laissé la veille. Cela expliquait peut être qu'il se soit levé si tôt, sans le réveiller. Tanios en doutait. Il pensait plutôt que ce réveille discret était dû aux ennuis qui avait mit son maître en colère et qui, il commençait à y songer, l'avait peut-être retenu la veille. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne lui en avait pas parlé, cela signifiait qu'il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de son aide. Même s'il lui était pénible de se sentir mis à l'écart de la sorte, il admettait que son maître pouvait avoir une partie de sa vie qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager.

En attendant, Tanios était libre comme l'air. Il décida de rejoindre Tatia, Jav et Sine, ses amis. Il les chercha dans les salles d'entraînement des apprentis. Ici, ils n'avaient pas tous le même niveau, mais tous ceux du même âge avait le même. Ses amis et lui allaient sur leurs treize ans, ils étaient donc les plus expérimentés de cette salle. Normalement, les Padawan avait leurs propres ensemble de salles d'entraînement, mais cette organisation était surtout faite pour que les Jedi de même niveau n'aient pas à se chercher d'un bout à l'autre des centaines de salles d'entraînement. Cependant, chacun était libre d'aller où il voulait.

Tanios aperçut Sine en plein combat avec un jeune bothan. Tous deux humanoïdes félins, leurs mouvements étaient fascinants, ce qui ravissait quelques étudiant d'une dizaine d'année qui les observait de loin. Ne voulant pas la déranger, il poursuivit ses investigations. Il passa dans les salles des Padawan. Là, le jeune Jedi était bien plus impressionné. Ceux qu'il côtoyait avaient parfois dix ans de plus que lui ! Les rirent et les odeurs n'étaient plus les mêmes. Et la Force était beaucoup plus présente, avec toutes ces personnes qui l'invoquait en permanence. Il finit par trouver Jav. Il était en train de s'entraîner avec son Maître. Ne voulant pas les déranger, Tanios s'assit sur un banc à l'écart et observa les combat qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

Finalement, Jav le remarqua. Son visage s'épanouit, mais son adversaire profita de cet instant de distraction pour le désarmer. La mine déconfite, le garçon écouta la leçon de son maître, que Tanios ne pouvait pas entendre, mais dont il devinait la teneur : « Ne te laisse pas distraire ». Finalement, son Maître laissa Jav se précipiter vers son ami.

« - Tan ! Je suis content de te voir debout ! Je suis passé te voir à l'infirmerie mais tu dormais. J'aurai aimé être là à ta sortie, mais Maître Assh'dag avait besoin de moi. Sine m'a dit que ton maître n'était pas venu ?

- Il est arrivé en retard, il avait eu un problème. Et toi, comment tu vas ? Je suis content que tu ais été pris comme Padawan !

- Comment je vais ? C'est toi, le malade, qui devrai répondre à cette question. Dire que tu es déjà allé en mission, alors que moi, je reste ici ! Maître Assh'dag ne veut pas que nous partions tant que nous ne serons pas parfaitement accordés !

- Maître Yeva était pareil, tu sais. »

Jav remarqua que son ami s'était assombrit.

« - Viens, on va discuter dans le jardin.

- Attends ! J'aurai bien aimé voir Tatia.

- Comment, tu sais pas ? Elle a été prise en apprentissage par Maître Ban d'Orley, et elle, elle est partie tout de suite avec elle !

- Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ban d'Orley n'est presque jamais au Temple. Je crois que nous ne verrons plus souvent Tatia. » C'est alors que Maître Yeva apparu une des portes de la salle. Tanios était fier de lui : il l'avait senti arrivé et avait tourné la tête vers lui avant qu'il n'apparaisse. Son Maître lui fit signe de la main. Tanios salua son ami et alla rejoindre Yeva.

«- Viens, Padawan, nous avons à parler. »

Tanios le suivit sans mot dire. Yeva le conduisit dans les jardins. Ils parlèrent longuement de ce qui s'était passé sur San Ta. Assit sur les rives du lac, Tanios raconta tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sa culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu sauver les siens, son impression qu'après les horreurs qu'il avait vues, le cadavre de son père et l'incendie de la maison, la vie ne serai plus jamais la même. Il parla de ses craintes pour Jan traqué par des assassins. Il parla de sa douleur d'avoir perdu les siens.

Yeva l'écouta sans mot dire, se contentant de laisser la Force couler entre eux. Il percevait les sentiments que son Padawan essayait d'exprimer. Il l'écouta jusqu'au bout. Puis ce fut son tour de parler. Il expliqua à son Padawan qu'il était normal de se sentir coupable, mais qu'il lui faudrait surmonter ce sentiment. Qu'il lui faudrait admettre que l'univers n'était pas entièrement mauvais, pas plus qu'entièrement bon. Qu'il serait parfois confronté à ça au cours de ses missions, et qu'il ne devra pas se laisser impressionner. Que la douleur en perdant les siens était naturelle. Qu'il avait le droit de souffrir, mais qu'il ne devait pas se morfondre dans la douleur. Mais il ne devait pas non plus oublier. Il finit par sortir de sa poche des barres alimentaire.

« - Mange ça Padawan. Il est tard et tu ne déjeuneras pas aujourd'hui. »

Intrigué, Tanios mangea sans rien dire.

« - A présent, tu va méditer sur ce que je t'ai dit. Mais tu as beaucoup de choses à assimiler. Je vais t'apprendre à entrer dans une transe de méditation bien plus profonde que celles que tu connais. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi »

Tanios obéit. Il senti l'esprit de son maître le guider. Il se laissa faire. Il avait confiance. Il perdit peu à peu toute sensation, mais il savait que son maître resterait à ses côtés. Il lui sembla s'élancer à une vitesse vertigineuse à travers l'infini de l'univers. Puis il arriva dans un endroit de son esprit où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Assit au bord du lac, Yeva retint corps de son Padawan qui glissait vers le sol et l'allongea, posant sa tête sur ses genoux

Il resta ainsi un moment. Il avait besoin de méditer, lui aussi. Il était allé voir Lenna le matin même. Pour s'excuser de sa fuite de la veille, il avait acheté un bouquet de fleures. Il s'était senti ridicule en les offrant, pourtant Lenna avait eut l'air contente. Il était entré chez elle. Ils avaient parlé un peu. De Tanios. D'eux-mêmes.

Et ils s'étaient embrassé.

Yeva s'était dégagé.

« - Non ! Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais du venir ici… » Il avait tenté de sortir, mais Lenna n'avait retenu.

« - Reste ! Pourquoi tu t'enfuit ? Pourquoi tu refuses cet amour ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas… Je n'ais pas le droit. Je suis un Jedi ! Je n'ai pas le droit de m'attacher !

- Alors ne t'attaches pas. Contentes-toi de vivre. » Et elle l'avait embrassé. Et il lui avait rendu son baiser. Il était parti avec regret, mais il avait des devoir envers son Padawan. Il savait que la meilleur chose à faire était de ne pas retourner la voir. Mais il toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts et il su qu'il reviendrait. Pourrait-il l'aimer sans s'attacher ? Il voulait croire que oui. Mais il n'en savait rien. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il pris son Padawan dans ses bras et le ramena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le coucha, le couvrit et sorti de la pièce.

Il alla frapper à la porte de Maître Kenaz. Un jeune zabrak d'une quinzaine d'années lui ouvrit.

« - Bonjours Beth ! Je viens voir ton maître.

- Je suis là Yeva ! Attend une minute, j'arrive. » Répondit un voix qui venait du fond de l'appartement. Il y eut une série de bruit, semblable au contenu d'une armoire qui se déverse sur le sol, suivit d'une bordée de jurons.

- Beth ! Vien m'aider au lieu de bailler aux mynocks !

- J'arrive Maître ! » Il lança un clin d'œil complice à Yeva « Excusez-nous…les préparatifs de départ en mission… » Yeva sourit. Il savait pour avoir été son Padawan pendant près de douze ans à quel point la désinvolture de Kenaz en ce qui concernait le rangement était problématique lors des départs en mission. Finalement, son ancien maître apparu enfin.

« - Me voici ! Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon vieux Padawan ?

- Je souhaiterais vous parler. » Devant la mine grave du Chevalier, Kenaz se rembrunit.

- Oh, toi ! Tu as des ennuis ! Laisse-nous un moment Padawan. » Lança-t-il au garçon qui se retira immédiatement, tandis que les deux Jedi s'asseyaient. « Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je suis amoureux. »

Kenaz le dévisagea un moment puis pris sa tête dans ses mains avec un soupir.

« - De qui ? » demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

« - Lenna

- Lenna, Lenna, ... Ah! J'y suis. La mère de Tanios. » Il soupira et resta un moment silencieux. Puis il releva la tête.

« - Je suis désolé. Je pars en mission dans moins d'une heure. Je ne peux rien pour toi pour l'instant. Tu dois aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Parles-en au Conseil, ils sauront t'aider et te conseiller

- Je ne vais pas aller voir le Conseil pour ça !

- Comme tu veux, mon ancien Padawan. Mais je devine qui si tu es venu me voir, c'est que tu as perdu le contrôle de tes sentiments. » Yeva grimaça.

« - Vous me connaissez bien. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Si, c'est grave. Bien plus de Jedi que tu ne l'imagine ont ressenti un jour ces sentiments. Et tous ceux qui ont survécu pourront te dire à quel point ils ont souffert. Agissez à votre guise Maître Yeva, mais prends garde à toi. Je reviendrai dans quelques semaines, là nous pourrons parler. » Il se tourna vers la porte de son apprenti en l'appelant. Yeva les salua et se retira.

o

O

o

Tout en errant sans but dans les couloirs du Temple, Yeva réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'amour n'apportait-il que la souffrance ? Tout son être lui criait que non. Il aimait Lenna, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était ainsi. Alors pourquoi ne pas la voir ? De toute façon, il commettait déjà une faute en ne luttant pas contre ce sentiment. Il haussa les épaules. Quitte à être pendu, autant être pendu pour quelque chose. Il soupira. Le mieux serai de ne pas se faire « pendre ». Ou prendre. Il songea aux répercussions que ses actions pourraient avoir. Si sa liaison avec Lenna s'approfondissait et qu'elle était découverte, que s'ensuivrait-il ? Quelles répercussions cela aurait pour son Padawan ? Il regagna leur appartement et dévisagea le garçon. Paisiblement allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos, le visage détendu, il semblait l'image même de la sérénité. Yeva envia un instant son innocence. Puis il se souvint du lien qui liait son ancien Maître à son Padawan. La profondeur de leur affection et de leur complicité sautait aux yeux. Aurait-il un jour une telle relation avec Tanios ? Il le souhaitait de tout son cœur.

o

O

o

Tanios avait exploré ses sentiments aussi profondément qu'il l'avait pu. Il avait revécu encore et encore les événements qui l'avaient blessé jusqu'à les admettre. Il s'était répété peut-être cent fois que presque toute sa famille était morte jusqu'à en prendre toute la portée et l'accepter. Il avait revu le détail de chaque scène en cherchant ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour empêcher le drame. Rien. Il avait fait tout son possible. Il aurait juste dû prévoir que les incendiaires n'étaient peut-être pas partis. Et qu'ils savaient qu'il était un Jedi. En fait, c'était très improbable. Et de toute façon, même s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus. Aurait-il du insister davantage auprès du capitaine pour qu'il prenne la menace au sérieux ? Mais les criminels semblaient parfaitement au courant du dispositif de sûreté puisqu'ils avaient réussi à venir et à repartir de la propriété sans se faire voir. Ils auraient contourné tous ce qui aurait pu être fait. Non, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur la douce lumière orangée de sa chambre. Il resta un moment, le corps et l'esprit parfaitement détendus, savourant cette quiétude. Puis il se leva et alla dans le salon qu'il partageait avec son maître. Celui-ce était confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils, un datablock à la main.

« - Enfin debout, Padawan ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien Maître. Merci ! » Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Yeva apprécia la sérénité qu'il voyait dans ceux de son Padawan. Il était guéri. Il faudrait être prudent quelques temps, mais le plus dur était passé.

« - Un dîner t'attend dans la cuisine. File ! »

Tanios ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ils passèrent la soirée assit face à face dans le salon en bavardant, Yeva racontant quelques-unes unes de ses missions et Tanios buvant ses paroles. Quelques fois, Yeva s'arrêtait au milieu d'une histoire et demandait à son Padawan quel enseignement en tirer.

« - Qu'on ne peu pas être préparé à tout, Maître ?

- Exactement Padawan. Nous devons être prêts au maximum, mais nous ne pouvons jamais l'être tout à fait. C'est pourquoi la formation d'un Jedi n'est jamais finit. Sait-tu ce qu'a dit Maître Quadehar, un très ancien Maître ?

- Non, Maître.

- « Il faut treize ans pour devenir Padawan, treize autres pour devenir Chevalier et toute une vie pour le mériter. » Médite un peu sur cela, Padawan. »

Tous deux gardaient le silence quelques minutes puis Yeva reprenait son récit.

o

O

o

o

O

o

« - Quand repartirons-nous en mission ? » Interrogea Tanios pendant un déjeuné au réfectoire, quelques jours après sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

« - Pas avant quelques semaines, Padawan. Nous avons à faire au Temple.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, par exemple, nous entraîner au sabre laser.

- Mais ça on peut le faire en mission, non ?

- Bien sur, mais il n'est pas recommandé de partir en mission alors que l'on commence à peine l'apprentissage d'une forme.

- Comment ça… Maître ! » Yeva sourit.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, mon tout jeune Padawan ?

- Vous allez m'apprendre une nouvelle forme de combat ?

- Oui. Je pense qu'il est temps que je t'initie au Soresu. La forme I est très utile en duel, mais elle n'est pas la plus appropriée pour les missions. Il n'y a plus de Sith à combattre, de nos jours et les Jedi noirs sont bien peu nombreux également. Non, ce sont les blasters nos ennemis à présent. » Yeva se réjouissait de la joie de son Padawan. En vérité, il n'avait pas envisagé de le former à une autre forme avant qu'il soit officiellement son Padawan, mais le garçon était prêt. Et puis, … cela lui fournissait une excuse pour rester sur Coruscant encore quelques semaines.

« - Quand commencerons-nous ? » La question de son Padawan rappela Yeva à la réalité.

- Cet après-midi même. Ton temps libre commence maintenant et se finit à deux heures dans la salle d'escrime des Padawan numéro 12.

- Bien, Maître ! » Tanios sauta de sa chaise, rapporta son plateau et disparut.

Ce jour là, Jav, Sine et lui se retrouvaient dans sa chambre. Il avait déjeuné tard et quand il arriva, ses amis étaient déjà là.

« - Salut Tan ! Tu as un message. » Lança Jav.

« - Et sécurisé en plus ! » renchérit Sine

En effet, le comlink que Tanios avait négligemment jeté sur le bureau clignotait. Intrigué, il l'alluma. Qui donc pouvait lui envoyer des messages ?

C'était Jan.

« Bonjours Tan, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas sensés avoir de contact, surtout à cause de l'histoire de ton anonymat, mais cette liaison est sécurisée et de toute façon, je dois te parler. Le notaire à ouvert devant moi, Perra et Sa Majesté le testament de papa. J'hérite de presque tout bien sûr, mais tu reçois une pension dans un compte à ton nom, un appartement sur Coruscant et celui qu'il t'avait fait aménager dans le château, sur Trey. Je ne sais pas ce que ton statut de Jedi te permet de faire de ça, mais c'est à toi. J'espère que tu t'es bien remit et que tu va bien. Répond moi s'il te plait, que je sache si tu as reçut le message et si tu vas bien. Je t'embrasse. »

L'image en trois dimensions de Jav disparut. Tanios resta immobile, les yeux fixés là où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Ce fut Jav qui rompit le silence.

« - Ben mon gars ! Deux appartements et une « pension conséquente » ! C'était qui ton père ? » Tanios ne répondit pas tout de suite, gêné. Il avait toujours réussit à esquiver ces questions.

« - Oh ! euh… je ne suis pas sensé le dire. » Jav siffla.

« - Allez avoue ! De toute façon, il est mort, si j'ai bien comp… » il fut interrompu pas le regard sombre que lui lança son ami. « désolé. »

- Mais, Tan, une pension, deux appartements… qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas avoir de possessions !

- Ce n'est pas interdit » fit remarquer Jav. « Juste déconseillé. Ou pas recommandé.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. » admit Tanios. « Je ne sais pas si je peux refuser. Je peux en faire don à l'ordre ? Je ne sais pas. Il faudra que j'appelle le notaire et Jan.

- Et il faudra que tu en parle à ton Maître. » rappela Sine.

« - A propos, il est presque deux heures, il faut que j'y aille. A demain ! »

Ils se quittèrent sur le pas de la porte et Tanios couru retrouver son Maître. Celui-ci était déjà arrivé et s'échauffait. Tanios le rejoignit.

« - Ah ! Te voilà ! Prend ton sabre. Met toi en garde. Bien. Maintenant, regarde. » Yeva mimait les mouvements au fur et à mesure. « La garde de la forme III est légèrement différente. Ecarte un peu plus les jambes. Tu es bien équilibré ? Bien. Ecarte ton coude gauche de ton corps. Là, c'est mieux. Tu places ton sabre à gauche, comme ça, si tu dois partir en revers, tu seras tout de suite placé.

- Mais si je dois partir en coup droit ?

- Tu es plus rapide à aller de gauche à droite que de droite à gauche. De plus, tu es instinctivement bien positionné à droite, alors qu'a gauche tu cherche un peu. Ce n'est que quelques dixièmes de secondes, mais ça peut-être vital. Cette pose de départ est assez impressionnante, mais pas trop agressive. C'est le principe du Soresu. C'est une forme de défense, pas d'attaque. »

Ils s'entraînèrent tout l'après-midi. Tanios devait reconnaître que son Maître avait raison : à la fin de la séance, il était totalement désorienté. Il mélangeait sans cesse les deux formes et s'emmêlait dans des mouvements simples mais désorganisés. Yeva lui avait assuré que c'était normal et que dans quelques temps tout irait mieux.

Tanios regagna sa chambre, se doucha, prit un rapide dîner improvisé puis s'effondra sur son lit. Il s'endormit presque instantanément.

Yeva, lui, sortit du Temple. Il était invité à dîner.

Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi pendant près de deux semaines. Le matin, ils faisaient des exercices de méditation et l'après-midi, ils s'entraînaient au sabre. Le soir, ils restaient dans le salon où Yeva parlait et apprenait à son Padawan les préceptes Jedi. Parfois, c'était Tanios qui lançait le débat en posant des questions. Ils eurent une longue discussion sur la famille et l'attachement. Yeva fut absent deux autres soirs. Il se montrait évasif quant à ce qu'il faisait. Il se contentait de dire qu'il « dînait en ville » . Tanios était un peu jaloux que son Maître l'écarte ainsi d'une partie de sa vie. Le second soir, il tenta d'appeler Jan. Ce fut le capitaine Perra qui répondit. Tanios lui demanda de rappeler : San Ta était loin, et il serait bien embarrassé si le trésorier du Temple lui demandait pour quelle mission urgente il avait eu à appeler si loin si longtemps.

« - Tan ? » Le jeune duc de Trey semblait enchanté de revoir son frère. « J'avais peur qu'ils t'empêchent d'appeler !

- Eh bien…en fait… « ils » ne sont pas au courant… » Jan éclata de rire. Surprit, Tanios le dévisagea. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire auparavant. Il nota ses yeux cernés et son teint qu'il devinait pâle, malgré la mauvaise qualité de transmission. Son frère était épuisé et cherchait à se détendre par tous les moyens.

« - Bon, alors, que fais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sensé posséder quoique ce soit.

- Ecoute ! Tu possède bien tes habits, non ? Et ton sabre laser ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça change un ou deux appartements et un peu d'argent en plus !

- Un peu d'argent ! Cinq milles crédit par mois ! Et les appartements, parlons-en ! Celui de Coruscant est dans les plus hauts niveaux. Il vaut sûrement une fortune ! Et je ne parle pas de celui de Trey.

- Tu as raison. Sa valeur est uniquement sentimentale. Pour celui de Coruscant, c'était celui qu'avait Papa quand il était jeune, il ne l'a plus utilisé depuis qu'il en a acheté un autre plus grand et plus haut. Et quant à la pension, elle ne représente presque rien en regard des sommes d'argent qui me passent dans les mains chaque semaine. Sincèrement Tan, ton héritage, c'est dix fois rien à côté de que ça aurait pu être si tu n'avait pas été un Jedi. Papa savait que tu ne peux rien posséder, c'est pour ça qu'il à choisit des choses symboliques, mais de peu de valeur.

- Peu de valeur ? J'en revient pas ! » Jan sourit

« - De toute façon, tu es obligé d'accepter. Je suis l'héritier de Papa, donc je ne peux pas toucher à ce qu'il a souhaité donner à d'autre, c'est la loi. Je ne peux donc pas t'en débarrasser. Tu n'as qu'à le donner à quelqu'un !

- Je croie bien que c'est ce que je vais faire…Merci beaucoup, en tout cas.

- De rien. Mais attend, j'ai autre chose à te dire. J'ai demandé audience au roi pour lui parler de toi. Je n'ai rien demandé, bien sûr, mais j'ai dit, en beaucoup plus de phases et de dentelles, que quasiment toute ma famille était morte à son service et que j'aimerai bien conserver au moins mon dernier frère, ce qui serait très difficile si son identité était connue. Il m'a promit qu'il ne parlerait de toi à personne.

- C'est génial ! » Tanios se forçait à l'enthousiasme. En réalité, il n'aimait guerre cette idée d'escamoter ainsi toute une partie de son identité. Mais il savait que c'était pour sa sécurité.

« - Merci beaucoup, Jan ! Bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée ! Prends garde à toi !

- Toi aussi, petit frère, toi aussi. »

Tanios s'était couché, pensif.

Le lendemain, il avait envoyé un message à sa mère où il expliquait ce qui c'était passé et où il lui donnait l'appartement.

Lorsque son Maître lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée, Tanios rétorqua

« - Et vous, Maître ?

- J'ai passé la soirée avec quelqu'un.

- Moi aussi. » Tanios s'était senti honteux. Il n'avait pas menti, mais il avait éludé la question de son Maître. Mais pourquoi celui-ci lui faisait-il des cachoteries ?

o

O

o

o

O

o

Un matin, Yeva annonçait à Tanios qu'ils partaient en mission d'entraînement sur la petite lune d'une grande planète : Yavin 4.

« J'en ai entendu parler. » affirma Tanios. « C'est là qu'il y à eu quelques batailles contre les Sith, non ?

- En effet. Certains disent que c'est le berceau des Sith et des Jedi, bien avant les premières guerres. »

o

O

o

Durant le trajet Tanios ne parla pas beaucoup. Il croyait savoir pourquoi ils se rendaient là-bas : dans quelques jours, il aurait treize ans. Il deviendrait alors officiellement le Padawan de Yeva et il soupçonnait celui-ci de vouloir célébrer l'événement dans un cadre symbolique. Mais au cas où il se tromperait, il n'osait pas en parler.

o

O

o

o

O

o

Arrivé sur la lune, Tanios posa le vaisseau là où le lui avait demandé son Maître, en pleine forêt. Il avait cru voir en arrivant des constructions en forme de pyramides, mais il faisait nuit et il n'avait pas pu mieux observer.

« - Le côté obscur est très présent ici. » fit remarquer Yeva. « Les temples que tu peux voir ont été construit pour les seigneurs Sith par leurs esclaves. Nous ne nous en approcherons pas. Pas cette fois du moins.

- Alors où allons-nous ?

- Tu vois cette éminence, là bas ? »

Tanios n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait d'une petite montagne ou d'une grande colline. Ils prirent leur sac de survie et s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours. Ils affrontèrent quelques représentants de la faune des lieux, mais ils ne furent jamais réellement en danger. A plusieurs reprises, Yeva avait demandé à son Padawan de chercher et de suivre la piste d'un animal qu'ils avaient ensuite observé sans se faire remarquer. Il lui apprit à marcher longtemps sans se fatiguer. Il le fit même courir pendant toute une journée et marcher toute une nuit. Tanios était enchanté. Yeva était heureux du bonheur de son Padawan. Il savourait ces instants où il était totalement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait et où il ne se torturait pas la conscience. Il pensait à Lenna très souvent, mais à chaque fois, son Padawan mobilisait son attention et le tirait ses pensées. Il s'effraya plusieurs fois à la suite de ses expériences. Lorsqu'il essaya d'apprivoiser un dangereux serpent par exemple ou lorsqu'il tenta de boire ce qu'il croyait être de la rosée et qui était en faîte la sève toxique de l'arbre. Mais leurs esprits étaient de plus en plus proches, Yeva pouvait sentir à présent le mélange d'ivresse et de curiosité qui s'emparait du garçon lorsqu'il avait une idée d'expérience, et intervenir à temps.

Ils arrivèrent de nuit. Lorsque le camp fut monté, Yeva déclara qu'il veillerait seul cette nuit.

« - Demain est un jour important pour toi, tu dois être en forme. Je te laisserai seul méditer. Mais pas d'expériences ! » Tanios sourit légèrement puis s'endormit.

o

O

o

o

O

o

fin du chapitre

o

O

o

o

O

o

NOTE : euh…5 review pour 6 chapitre, c'est pas très glorieux ça… alors on se mortive et on ecrit trois lignes ? Je vien bien d'en tapper je sais pas combien moi ! bises, la suite la smeaine prochaine, les événement von tun peu s'accélérer


	8. Yavin IV

Disclaimer : seuls certains personnage et l'intrigue sont à moi; le reste à Lucasfilm.

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le huitième chapitre d'une fic qui en comptera dix. Un second tome est prévu mais en cours de chantier.

R&R ("read and review", pour les ignares…lol !)

O

o

O

o

O

O

o

O

o

O

Chapitre 8 : Yavin IV

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

Yeva réveilla Tanios alors que le soleil était à peine levé, puis il s'éloigna, laissant le garçon à sa méditation. Il s'enfonça au travers de la végétation. Pendant sa veille, il avait cru voir une lueur au loin et il voulait voir de quoi il s'agissait. Et cela lui fournissait une occupation comme une autre. La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il arriva. Il vit les reste d'un feu de camp dont les cendres étaient encore chaudes. Pourtant, Yeva n'était pas au courant de la présence d'autre Jedi ou d'archéologues sur cette partie de la Lune. Il avisa sur un arbre des traces de blaster. Il s'agissait peut-être de pilleurs de tombes. Ou de contrebandier. En tout cas, ils étaient dangereux. Yeva décida de rentrer immédiatement au campement. Il ne voulait pas laisser son Padawan seul avec de tels individus dans les parages.

O

o

O

Après le départ de son maître, Tanios était entré en méditation. Lors de ses treize ans, un Padawan devait méditer sur son passé et ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il se releva, l'après midi commençait. Il était en train de manger lorsque son Maître arriva.

« - Alors, une réflexion intéressante, Tanios ?

- Oui.

- As-tu finit de manger ?

- Oui.

- Alors viens. »

Tanios le suivit, la gorge serrée. Quelques mois plus tôt, lui et Maître Yeva avaient échangé leurs serments, mais il sentait que son maître avait prévu une autre cérémonie. Il le suivit jusqu'au sommet de la colline. Là, Yeva se retourna brusquement, le visage impassible.

« - A genoux ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Impressionné, Tanios s'empressa d'obéir. Yeva repris.

« - Promets-tu d'être fidèle et dévoué, de me suivre et de me servir, de jour comme de nuit, dans les tourments et la douleur comme dans la joie et la paix ?

- Je promets.

- Je promets de te protéger, de t'aider à devenir meilleur et de te guider sur le chemin du Jedi. Tanios Estem, tu es mon Padawan. » Il sortit de son manteau un poignard argenté. Puis il s'agenouilla à son tour. Il fit jouer l'arme sous les rayons du soleil. Tanios vit qu'elle était finement incrustée d'un mince filigrane d'or aux motifs complexes. Sur le manche était représenté un signe plus grossier mais finement orné. Tanios retint son souffle. L'arme était magnifique.

« Le symbole de l'obéissance et du dévouement, nécessaires à quiconque souhaite apprendre. » déclara Yeva. Il sortit un autre poignard identique à l'exception du signe sur le manche. « Le symbole de la patience, nécessaire à quiconque souhaite enseigner. » Il tendit le premier à Tanios qui le prit respectueusement. Yeva se pencha et attacha à la cheville de son Padawan l'étui de l'arme. Puis il se releva. Tanios resta à genoux, le poignard dans ses mains.

« Relève-toi, Padawan. » dit Yeva avec tendresse. « Je ne veux jamais plus te voir à mes genoux. » Tanios leva la tête vers lui et il lui sourit. Le garçon lui rendit ce sourire en se levant.

« -Cette cérémonie est propre à notre lignée de Maîtres et Apprentis. » Expliqua Yeva. « J'ai reçut le même poignard de mon Maître, qui en avait reçut un du sien, et ainsi de suite. J'ignore à combien de temps elle remonte, peut-être des milliers d'années. Le peuple qui a forgé ces poignards a disparu il y a longtemps. Depuis, nous nous les transmettons de génération en génération. Le dernier propriétaire de mon Poignard de Maître était le Maître de mon Maître. Il est mort il y a quelques années et je l'ai reçut. »

Tanios resta pensif, méditant sur cet héritage du passé issu d'une longue lignée de Jedi. Combien d'apprentis avaient entendu ces paroles avant lui ? Des centaines ? Combien avaient possédé le poignard qu'il tenait dans ses mains ? Des dizaines ? Qu'étaient-ils devenu ? Lesquels étaient morts lors de la Guerre Civile ou de la Grande Guerre ? Tanios senti un frisson le parcourir. Tenir cet objet le faisait se sentir étrangement proche de tous ces Jedi qui l'avaient précédé. Il avait plus que jamais l'impression de faire partie d'une immense famille.

Yeva l'observait avec un amusement mêlé de tendresse. Il avait été pareillement ému lorsqu'il avait reçut son propre Poignard d'Apprenti, celui-là même qu'il avait offert à son Padawan. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa rêverie.

« - Allons, viens plier le camp ! »

Absorbé dans ses pensées, Tanios le suivit machinalement. Alors qu'il roulait sa couverture, une décharge de blaster frappa le sol à quelques centimètres de sa main. D'autre suivirent qui l'auraient atteint si Yeva, qui avait bondit un dixième de secondes avant le premier tir, ne les avait interceptés. Tanios s'empressa d'activer son propre sabre laser et de se placer à côté de son Maître. Il était temps : quelques secondes à peine après le premier tir d'autre démarrèrent à leur droite que Tanios dévia. Il sentait la Force passer entre lui et son maître et elle lui indiquait exactement où positionner son sabre à quel moment. Tanios se laissait guider. Lorsque trois autres tireurs embusqués se manifestèrent à trois autres endroits, il réalisa qu'ils étaient cernés.

« - Il faut battre en retraite ! » lança Yeva.

« - Par où, Maître ? Nous sommes cernés !

- Vers ta droite. Fonce droit sur le tireur en déviant ses décharges. Je m'occupe des autres. »

Tanios s'exécuta. Faisant taire la peur qui lui tordait les boyaux, il se mit à courir vers là d'où provenaient les tirs qu'il dévia au fur et à mesure de lui et son maître. Celui-ci avait fort à faire : il devait parer les tirs venant de cinq directions différentes. Heureusement, plus ils approchaient de leur but, plus ils s'éloignaient du centre et l'angle des directions des tirs se resserrait. Mais leurs adversaires semblait avoir saisit la manœuvre et se rapprochaient.

« - Plus vite Padawan ! »

Tanios arriva en vue de sa cible. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il fit deux pas. Il devait dévier maintenant des tirs quasi à bout portant. Il fit encore un pas. L'homme ne bougea pas, s'obstinant à lui tirer dessus malgré les tirs déviés qui le frôlaient parfois. Tanios avança encore un peu. Son adversaire était presque à porté de son sabre laser. Pourquoi ne fuyait-il pas ? Tanios fut troublé par la haine qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Cet homme était déterminé à mourir sur place. Brusquement, Tanios bondit et trancha la main qui tenait le blaster. L'homme poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur lui. Surpris pas une réaction aussi stupide, Tanios fit un bond de côté et son adversaire, emporté par son élan, tomba au sol. Tanios posa son sabre laser sur sa gorge et ordonna : « Ne bougez pas ».

« - Assomme le, Padawan ! » Lança Yeva qui avait suivit le combat du coin de l'œil.

Tanios abattit le manche de son sabre sur la tempe de son captif qui perdit connaissance.

Le Maître et le Padawan se mirent à courir au travers de la jungle. Yeva les mena loin de la fusillade, tout en se rapprochant de leur vaisseau. Enfin, il s'arrêta.

« - Qui était-ce, Maître ? » demanda Tanios tout en reprenant son souffle. Le combat puis la course l'avaient essouflé.

« - Des pilleurs de tombe, je suppose. Ou des contrebandiers. En tout cas, nous les avons dérangés ! » Yeva, lui, ne montrai aucun signe de fatigue hormis quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

« - Mais, Maître, comment allons nous faire ? Toutes nos affaires sont restées là-bas !

- Nous nous débrouillerons sans, Padawan. Il serait imprudent de tenter de les reprendre. Nos adversaires étaient au moins une dizaine et je doute que toute la troupe ait été envoyée pour éliminer deux gêneurs.

- Une dizaine, Maître ? Je n'ai vu que cinq points de tir !

- As-tu remarqué comme ils étaient fournit ? Je pense qu'il y avait au moins deux tireurs à chaque fois.

- Pourtant, celui que j'ai affronté été seul !

- C'est pourquoi j'ai choisit cette direction. A propos, Padawan, tu t'es bien battu. Avec courage, mais tu à réussit à éviter de prendre la vie de ton adversaire. Je suis fier de toi. »

Tanios rougit de bonheur.

« - Merci Maître.

- Regagnons le vaisseau à présent. Il est inutile de tenter de récupérer notre matériel, le temps qui nous y parvenions, il n'y aura plus rien d'utilisable. En route ! »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la nuit. Là, Tanios insista pour prendre le premier tour de garde, mais Yeva lui répondit qu'il comptait marcher vite le lendemain et qu'il valait mieux que Tanios se repose tant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Tanios obtempéra et s'endormi aussitôt malgré le singulier manque de confort. Quelques heures plus tard. Quelques instant sembla-t-il à Tanios, son Maître le réveilla.

« - A toi de monter la garde à présent, Padawan. J'ai besoin de dormir aussi. »

Après quelques heures où Tanios s'effraya souvent des bruits qu'il entendait, le jour se leva enfin. Il secoua son Maître qui émergea péniblement du sommeil. Ils se mirent immédiatement en route. Malgré ce que Yeva lui avait annoncé la veille, Tanios trouvait qu'ils avançaient à un rythme tout à fait soutenable. Ils se nourrirent de fruit cueillit en cour de route. La nuit se passa comme la précédente. Le lendemain, ils avancèrent rapidement au début, puis ils ralentirent en cours de journée. Brusquement, Yeva s'effondra.

« - Maître ! » Effrayé, Tanios s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le retourna sur le dos. Le visage de son Maître était ruisselant de sueur. Il tremblait. Tanios posa une main sur son front et la retira immédiatement. Yeva brûlait de fièvre. Il attrapa la main de Tanios et parvint à articuler :

« Ce…c'est…fièvre… malade…le vaisseau…médicament… » Tanios avait compris l'essenciel. Son maître avait contracté une maladie de ces climats tropicaux. Tanios devait regagner leur vaisseau où se trouvaient les médicaments dont son maître avait besoin.

Il y en avait dans les packs de survie qu'ils avaient du abandonner. S'ils ne les avaient pas perdus, Yeva aurait pu en prendre dès qu'il avait senti les premiers symptômes et rien ne serait arrivé.

Tanios se ressaisit. Il ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur le passé. Ils devaient rejoindre le vaisseau. Mais il était encore à trois jours de marche ! Comment pourrai-t-il l'atteindre alors que Yeva ne tenait plus debout ? L'abandonner sur place pour aller chercher les médicaments était impensable : avec la faune qui grouillait autour d'eux, Yeva ne survivrait pas longtemps. Tanios senti la panique l'envahir. Il s'efforça au calme, respira avec application. Son Maître ne pouvait pas marcher ? Il le porterait. Il se concentra et puisa dans la Force. Avec son aide, il pris son maître sur le dos et avança résolument vers leur vaisseau.

La Force permit à Tanios d'avancer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il sentait son Maître sur son dos, la chaleur presque insupportable de son corps et de son haleine. Il entendait ses délires.

Il finit par s'effondrer, épuisé. Il se releva péniblement. Il ne devait pas s'endormir, où lui et son Maître finiraient dévorés par quelques bête sauvage. Yeva ne cessait pas de délirer.

« Lenna ! Lenna ! Non, reviens ! Je ne suis pas parti ! Lenna, je suis là ! Tanios ! Attention, le feu ! Il fait si chaud ! Non ! Maître ! Au secours, Maître ! Au secours ! Lenna ! »

Après quelques heures, il cessa enfin ses appels et s'endormit.

Tanios était plongé dans la Force. Il sentit l'approche d'un animal carnivore de grande taille mais, avec l'aide de la Force, il le persuada qu'il avait senti du gibier dans la direction opposée. Tanios le trompa de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la piste d'un véritable gibier qui le détournerait définitivement de son campement improvisé.

Le garçon hésita à continuer son chemin de nuit, mais il craignait de se perdre. De plus son Maître avait besoin de sommeil et lui-même, s'il ne dormait pas, se reposait de sa charge. Tanios frissonna.

Dès que le jour fut levé, il chargea son maître sur ses épaules en tentant de ne pas le réveiller, puis il se remit en route. Yeva finit par se réveiller et ses délires reprirent. Tanios eut brusquement froid, mais le temps qu'il se décide à se couvrir, il avait déjà trop chaud. Il devait penser à trouver quelque chose à manger pour lui et son maître.

Maintenant qu'il puisait en permanence dans la Force pour y trouver l'énergie de porter son Maître, de trouver son chemin et de lutter contre le malaise qui l'envahissait, il percevait des choses qui lui échappaient auparavant. A quel endroit poser son pied, quels fruits étaient comestibles… Alors qu'il passait près d'un arbre, il sentit une étrange perturbation. Il avait une envie démesurée de manger les fruits de cet arbre, de petites baies jaunes. Il déposa son fardeau quelques instants et cueillit de ces fruits. C'était étrange, comme si la Force elle-même le poussait à les manger. Il les mâcha lentement. Ils étaient acides, mais étrangement, Tanios se senti mieux. Il cueillit d'autre fruit et parvint à les faire manger à son maître.

Tanios compris brusquement qu'ils étaient des remèdes à la fièvre qui s'était emparée de son Maître et qui, il l'avait compris quelques heures plus tôt, le rongeait également.

Il avait peur. Si cette fièvre pouvait terrasser de la sorte son Maître qui était bien plus puissant que lui, comment pourrait-il y survivre ? De toute façon il n'aurait pas la force d'arriver jusqu'au vaisseau, même avec l'aide de la Force. Avec son sabre laser, il abattit des arbres. En s'aidant de la force, il les érigea en fortin autour de son Maître et l'arbre miraculeux. Il avait à peine conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé. Il était dans leur camp de fortune et son Maître était allongé à ces côtés. Silencieux. Refusant d'admettre l'évidence, Tanios se traîna jusqu'à l'arbre, cueillit le plus de fruits possibles, les réduisit en bouillie et les fit manger à son Maître. En vain. S'il avait eut le réflexe d'avaler, il n'avait plus la force de délirer. Il restait étendu immobile, pâle, muet, respirant avec peine.

Le désespoir envahit Tanios. « Mourir en plein exercice de survie, quelle piètre fin » songeât-il amèrement. Il se blottit contre le corps de son Maître pour sentir sa chaleur. Il avait si froid. La pluie commença à tomber. La fièvre l'envahit et il perdit connaissance.

O

o

O

Il était dans un fleuve qui l'entraînait toujours plus vite, toujours plus lois. Il ne pouvait plus lutter contre le courant. De toute façon, il ne le voulait pas : son maître dérivait quelques mètre devant lui, entraîné par les eaux tumultueuses du fleuve. Tanios voulait le rejoindre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Cela faisait des heures qu'il nageait vers lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Yeva ne bougeait pas. Etait-il mort ? Non, il remuait. Il nageait même. Il nageait vers les rives. Il allait trop vite, Tanios ne pouvait pas le suivre. Etrangement, son Maître ne paraissait pas avoir conscience de sa présence. Il nageait vers la rive. Pendant ce temps, le fleuve se faisait de plus en plus violent. Tanios était souvent submergé par des remous. Il parvint à apercevoir son Maître qui montait sur la berge. Il se retourna et vit Tanios qui luttait contre le courant. Tanios vit l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de son Maître. Au même instant, il fut engloutit. Il était entraîné vers le fond du fleuve. Trop profondément. Trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il allait mourir. Il voyait la lumière en haut, en surface, comme si la vie attendait, au dessus de lui. Il allait mourir en regardant la vie. « Non ! C'est trop bête ! Je ne veux pas mourir noyé ! Je ne peux pas mourir noyé, je suis un Jedi. » Il voulut gagner la surface en nageant, mais il n'avait plus assez de force. C'est alors que la main de son Maître s'empara de la sienne et le remonta vers la surface. Mais avant d'arriver à la surface, Tanios inspira une grande goulée d'eau et tout devint noir.

O

o

O

o

O

Une goutte d'eau sur son visage qui coulait le long de son front puis de sa tempe pour se perdre dans sa chevelure. Ça chatouillait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Les referma. Les rouvrits. Allongé sur le ventre, il vit la terre, des feuilles mortes, de petites pousses vertes et un insecte bizarre transportant une graine. Où était-il ? Avait-il échoué là après s'être noyé ? Non, il ne s'était pas noyé. Il n'y avait pas de fleuves sur Yavin IV. Ou en tout cas, pas dans les environs. Il se sentait étrangement faible. Il avait été malade. Oui, il avait été malade et il avait déliré. Tout lui revint brusquement. La marche dans la jungle, son maître qui est tombé malade. Son Maître ! Où était-il ? Il remua légèrement. Il pris conscience d'une masse qui le recouvrait en partie. Il tourna la tête. C'était son Maître, apparemment endormit, qui l'enlaçait.

« - Maître ? » Appela-t-il. Il avait la langue pâteuse et sa voix lui semblait faible et lointaine. Néanmoins, Yeva y réagit immédiatement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il croisa le regard de son Padawan.

« - Tanios ! Tu es conscient ? Parle ! » Avec un pâle sourire, Tanios bafouilla : « Bonjour Maître. Vous allez bien ? Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?» Yeva le pressa contre sa poitrine. « Tu es sauvé, tu es sauvé ! Louée soit la Force ! Oh, Padawan, j'ai eu si peur ! » Les larmes aux yeux, Tanios lui rendit son étreinte. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre ! La tête contre la poitrine de son Maître, il écoutait avec joie les battements de son cœur. Yeva finit par le lâcher et se leva, avec difficulté sembla-t-il à Tanios. Il l'observa un moment. Il avait les joues creuses et les yeux cernés, le teint grisâtre. Avec ses cheveux crasseux emmêlés et sa barbe de trois jours, il avait l'air effrayant. Yeva surprit son regard et lui sourit

« - J'ai une sale mine, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne va pas croire que la tienne est mieu. Tu as une tête de déterré !

Il revint à ses côtés. Il tenait dans sa main une sorte de bouillie jaunâtre que Tanios reconnu.

« - Les fruits…

- Oui. Ils sont souverains contre la fièvre. C'est à toi que nous devons d'être encore en vie. Comment savais-tu qu'ils nous sauveraient ?

- La Force. » Tanios était très faible et ces demi-phrases exigeaient de lui un grand effort. Yeva l'aida à s'asseoir et le soutint. Il lui montra les fruits. « Mange, Padawan. Tu iras mieux. » Tanios n'avait pas la force d'amener sa main jusqu'à celle de son maître. Celui-ce pris un peu de bouillie dans ses mains et la porta jusqu'à la bouche de son Padawan. Il recommença jusqu'à ce que Tanios ait ingurgité tout le contenu de sa main. Epuisé par cet effort le garçon s'endormit aussitôt après.

Yeva profita de ce sommeil pour constituer des réserves d'eau et de nourriture. Il cueillit aussi autant de baies jaunes que sa poche pouvait en contenir. Que son Padawan soit parvenu à puiser suffisamment dans la Force pour deviner en eux leur seul espoir de survie stupéfiait Yeva. De même que la distance qu'il avait réussit à parcourir, malade et le portant. Ainsi que l'abri qu'il avait réussit à ériger. Sans nul doute que le garçon leur avait sauvé la vie. Yeva avait eu très peur lorsqu'il avait commencé à suffoquer. Heureusement, la fièvre était tombée. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : ils n'étaient pas encore sortit d'affaire. Ils étaient tous les deux très faible, un nouvel accès de fièvre pouvait les reprendre d'une minute à l'autre et ils étaient encore à deux jours de marche de leur vaisseau. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour l'atteindre dans leur état ? Sans compter les pièges multiples de la jungle et leurs mystérieux agresseurs qui étaient peut-être encore sur la planète. « Pour un exercice de survie, c'est un exercice de survie ! » Après tout, le but du jeu n'était-il pas de tester leur résistance ? Yeva ne se doutait pas en partant qu'ils en pousseraient les limites aussi loin mais après tout, c'était une expérience intéressante. « Une expérience intéressante ! Voilà que je me mets à raisonner comme mon Padawan ! »

Il ignorait combien de temps ils étaient restés inconscients. Il avait annoncé qu'ils partaient pour huit ou dix jours, personne ne s'inquièterai avant deux semaines de silence. Tous savaient qu'une mission peut compter de nombreux imprévus. Avec un soupir Yeva regagna leur abri improvisé et s'étendit au côté de son Padawan. Lui aussi avait besoin de reprendre des forces avant de se mettre en route.

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent, il faisait jour. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu dire s'ils avaient dormi une demi-heure ou une semaine. Ils étaient toujours aussi faible. Cependant, la longueur de la barbe de son Maître permit à Tanios d'affirmer qu'ils avaient du dormir environ 24 heures. Il partirent immédiatement, après avoir repris des baies jaunes en guise de petit déjeuner. Ou de déjeuner. Ou de dîner. Ils n'en savaient rien. Yeva estima qu'ils avaient marché trois ou quatre heures quand la nuit tomba. Ils avançaient lentement. Yeva calcula qu'à ce rythme, ils n'arriveraient pas à leur vaisseau avant quatre jours.

Ils y arrivèrent au milieu du cinquième jour. A peine l'eut-il aperçu que Tanios voulut s'y précipiter.

« Attend ! » lui souffla Yeva. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils ne se parlaient plus qu'en chuchotant, parler fort était trop fatigant. « Sors ton sabre laser. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

Tanios obéit.

« Allons-y ! »

Ils s'élancèrent vers le vaisseau. Des tirs de blaster jaillirent des fourrés. Les deux Jedi durent ralentir pour les dévier. Brusquement, Tanios glissa au sol avec un gémissement. Il resta face contre terre, immobile. Yeva était coincé. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son Padawan blessé aux tirs de blaster. Il devait rester à côté de lui. Il paraît inlassablement les coups de ses adversaires. Son seul espoir était qu'ils se lassent et qu'ils abandonnent. Autant dire qu'il n'y en avait pas. Yeva était à bout de force. Il s'immergea totalement dans la Force et lança un appel désespéré. Il y avait très peu de chance que qui que ce soit perçoive son appel, mais c'était leur dernière chance. Yeva savait qu'il pourrait encore tenir des heures ainsi, mais cela ne les sauverait pas. Brusquement, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sabre laser qu'on active. Les tirs s'arrêtèrent à un endroit. Puis à un autre. Tous cessèrent alors. Ses agresseurs battaient en retraite ! Yeva garda son sabre allumé, au cas ou. Puis il vit surgir des collines la Jedi Ban d'Orley suivie de sa Padawan, une amie de Tanios. Rassuré, Yeva leur tourna le dos et se précipita s'agenouiller après de son Padawan. Il le retourna vers lui. Il était très pâle, mais n'avait apparemment aucune blessure. Ban s'était approchée d'eux. « Ma Padawan à eut une vision où elle voyait son ami en danger. Je suis désolée d'être arrivée trop tard. » A ces mots, la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait poussa un petit cri et se précipita vers Tanios. Elle fut retenue par Ban. « Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? hein ? il n'est pas mort ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

Yeva se tourna vers la chevalier et son apprentie.

« Il est vivant. Il n'est même pas blessé. Il est simplement à bout de force. Je… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir de le porter jusqu'au vaisseau. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

- Il est inutile d'y monter. Les chasseurs de prime l'ont saboté. Je vais porter ton Padawan jusqu'au notre et Tatia t'aidera à y arriver. En route ! »

Tanios ouvrit les yeux sur le blanc immaculé d'un plafond et le visage de Tatia penché sur lui.

« - Tanios ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu peux me répondre ?

- Oui, oui et oui » répondit-il d'une voix faible en tentant de sourire.

« Le droïde disait que tu étais tellement faible et malade que tu étais censé être mort ! » Mais déjà, Tanios ne l'écoutait plus.

« - Où sommes-nous ? Où est Yeva ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- On est dans le vaisseau de Ban. Yeva est en train de parler avec elle. Il s'est réveillé il y à quelques minute. Maître Ban et moi sommes intervenus alors que les chasseurs de prime vous avaient encerclé.

- Les chasseurs de prime ? » Tatia le regarda avec inquiétude.

« - Oui, les chasseurs de prime qui vous ont attaqué. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Si, si. Je ne savais pas que c'était des chasseurs de prime.

- C'en étaient. Mais on n'a pas réussit à savoir ce qu'ils vous voulaient.

- Yeva dit que c'est parce-qu'on les avait dérangé.

- C'est possible. Vous avez du voir quelque chose de trop. Tu te souviens quoi ?

- Non. Je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose. Ça se mélange avec les délires de la fièvre.

- Ah. Je vois. Tu veux dormir encore où tu préfères aller retrouver nos maîtres dans le salon ?

- Je vote pour le salon ! » Déclara Tanios en s'asseyant.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, son Maître se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« - Heureux de te voir debout, Padawan !

- Heureux de vous voir rasé, Maître !

- Galopin ! » Lui lança Yeva.

« - Je vais vous laisser. » déclara Ban. « Nous arrivons bientôt et la manœuvre d'atterrissage sur Coruscant est des plus délicate. Vien avec moi, Padawan. »

Tanios se retrouva seul avec son Maître. Celui-ci tapota le siège à côté de lui en le regardant. Tanios vint s'y assoire.

« - Alors, Padawan, qu'as-tu pensé des derniers jours ?

- Voyons…j'ai faillit me faire mordre par un serpent venimeux, boire une sève toxique, me faire toucher par des tirs de blaster multiples, me faire dévorer par un animal sauvage, mourir de fièvre et me noyer. Rien de très original en fait. La routine quoi ! » Yeva éclata de rire.

« -C'est grâce à toi si nous nous en sommes sortis. Mais qu'en est-il de cette noyade et de cet animal sauvage ?

- C'est quand vous étiez inconscient, Maître. Il rodait autour de nous, mais je l'ai éloigné grâce à la Force. Et la noyade, c'était quand je délirai. »

Yeva acquiesça et resta silencieux. Tanios hesita un instant. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles, mais une confession lui pesait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Il se leva et se plaça en face de son Maître.

« - Maître ?

- Oui ?

- Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute Padawan.

- Voilà, j'ai… enfin je… je vous ais menti. » Yeva fronça les sourcils.

« - Quand ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« - Il y a quelques jours. Vous vous souvenez, la deuxième fois que vous avez dîné à l'extérieur ? Quand vous m'avez demandé ce que j'avais fait, je vous ai dit que j'avais passé la soirée avec un ami. C'était faux. En vrai, j'ai parlé à Jan. Il devait me parler à cause de l'héritage de papa. Je reçois deux appartements, un sur Coruscant et un sur Trey. Et une pension. »

Yeva ferma les yeux. Comme cette confession lui était pénible ! Comment dire à son Padawan qu'il savait déjà tout ça puisque la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lenna, elle l'avait reçut dans le magnifique appartement que lui avait offert son fils. Et ne lui avait-il pas donné l'exemple de la dissimulation en refusant de répondre à ses questions concernant ses soirées ? Et il allait devoir le réprimander pour lui avoir menti. Alors que si lui avait été là ce soir là, comme c'était son devoir, Tanios n'aurai jamais songé à lui cacher l'appel de son frère.

« - Maître ? Je reconnais que j'ai eu tort. Je vous demande pardon. Mais… puis-je ajouter quelque chose, Maître ?» Yeva n'ouvrit pas les yeux

« - Vas-y.

- Maître, n'étiez-vous pas au courant ? » Pour le coup, Yeva ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa le garçon.

« - Que veux-tu dire ?

- Rien, Maître, rien du tout. C'est juste que… comme vous n'aviez pas insisté… j'ai cru que vous saviez déjà, que le Maître des Communications vous avez informé… »

Il mentait. Cela se sentait à plein nez. Il mentait car il avait peur de le blesser. Yeva senti la honte l'envahir. Furieux contre lui-même, il se leva brusquement.

« - Tu mens Padawan ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire ! Comment peux-tu avoir l'audace de t'excuser pour un mensonge et en inventer un autre dans le même souffle ? » Tanios baissa la tête.

« - Pardon, Maître.

- Qu'insinuais-tu quand tu m'as demandé si je n'étais pas déjà au courant ? » Blessé par la dureté du ton de son Maître, Tanios bafouilla :

« - Je pensais que vous aviez pu être mis au courant par quelqu'un d'autre… »

Oh, cette façon qu'il avait de tourner autour du pot ! Il savait mais il ne voulait pas le dire. Yeva sentait sa patience s'amenuiser. Il pris une grande inspiration et se contraignit au calme.

« - Qu'essais-tu de me dire, Padawan ?

- Quand vous étiez malade… vous n'arrêtiez pas d'appeler « Lenna ». Alors j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de ma mère et que vous l'aviez peut-être vu avant qu'on parte. »

Yeva senti un grand poids quitter ses épaules. Tanios ne savait rien. Il ne soupçonnait rien.

« - Ah. C'est donc cela. » Il soupira en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

« - A l'avenir Padawan, évite de tourner autour du pot pendant trois heures, ça me met les nerfs à vif. Surtout quand je suis fatigué.

- Je suis désolé, Maître. J'avais peur d'être indiscret.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Bien. Primo, en effet, il m'arrive de voir ta mère et j'étais bien au courant de l'héritage. J'attendais de voir si tu m'en parlerais. Secondo : tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'être indiscret avec moi. Je suis ton Maître et tu es mon Padawan, il ne doit pas y avoir de secrets entre nous. Ce qui me conduit au tertio : je suis blessé que tu m'ais dissimulé ainsi des choses. D'autant plus que tu l'as fait en toute conscience de causes. Tu m'as menti, Padawan, et tu n'as pas d'excuses. » Debout devant lui, la tête baissée, Tanios attendait la sentence qui allait tomber de ses lèvres. Quelle qu'elle soit, il l'accepterait. Yeva s'effraya d'un tel pouvoir. Il se reprit.

« Lorsque nous serons arrivés, tu salueras ton amie et tu te rendras directement dans ta chambre. Tu y resteras deux jours, sans sortir. Je te donnerai des exercices à faire et je t'apporterai tes repas.

- Bien Maître. »

Yeva se leva et sorti de la pièce. Tanios était désespéré. Nuls doutes que dans deux jours, Tatia serai déjà repartie ! Maître d'Orley restait si peu au Temple ! Et quand la reverrai-t-il ? A ce moment, son amie passa par la porte.

« - Ton Maître a insisté pour prendre ma place de copilote. Il doit se douter que nous repartirons dès que nous vous aurons déposé et il ne veut pas que nous soyons privés de ces quelques instants ensemble.

- Je suppose, oui. » Tanios senti monter en lui une bouffée de gratitude envers son Maître.

O

o

O

o

O

Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin, vous allez pas me planter là avec moin de review que de chapitre quand même ! ça coute rien de cliquer sur « submit review » et de laisser trois mots…

La suite mercredi prochain !


	9. Chute et périls

Note de l'auteur : Et voici le neuvième et avant-dernier chapitre. Cependant, je peu déjà annoncer qu'il y aura un tome deux. J'ai déjà prévu de diviser cette histoire en trois tomes, qui sont trois phases distinctes de la vie de Tanios. Lol, oui, on peu dire que j'ai de l'ambition, surtout que pour l'instant, il n'y a que le premier chapitre du deuxième tome qui est écrit…

Disclaimer : tout est à moi sauf ce qui est à Lucasfilm…

O

o

O

o

O

Chapitre 9

Les deux jours de punition furent assez éprouvants. Tanios se sentait complètement seul. Son Maître ne lui adressa pas un seul mot. Il lui amenait le matin son petit déjeuner avec un datablock où étaient notés les exercices qu'il devait faire dans la journée. A midi, il enlevait le plateau de petit déjeuner et apportait celui du déjeuner. De même au dîner. Là, Tanios lui donnait ses exercices. Il y en avait peu car après leurs aventures, Tanios avait besoin de récupérer et se levait tard. Après le dîner, Yeva les lui rendait corrigés et annotés et Tanios passait sa soirée à étudier les corrections. Il ne parvint pas à lui arracher une seule parole. Le matin du troisième jour, il hésita à sortir, mais Yeva lui avait parlé de deux jours, sa punition devait donc être finie. Il entra dans la cuisine où il trouva son Maître attablé devant des tartines et une tasse de thé.

« - Bonjour Padawan ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui, Maître. Merci. » Il s'assit à son tour et commença à manger. « Et vous ?

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Très bien, merci. Alors, quel est ton programme pour la journée ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je pensais participer au cour de Maître Raidhu ce matin et cet après midi… Peut-être aller écouter maître Dagaaz en début d'après-midi puis maître La'di Fa.

- Sabre laser, politique et biologie ? Soit. Cependant… si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerai que tu t'entraîne avec moi ce matin. » Un sourire illumina le visage de Tanios

« - Comme vous voudrez, Maître !

- Trouve-toi dans la même salle que la dernière fois dès la fin de ta séance de méditation !

- Bien Maître ! »

O

o

O

Ils fonctionnèrent ainsi pendant près d'une semaine. Tanios annonçait son programme pour la journée et Yeva l'approuvait ou y suggérait quelques modifications.

Un matin, alors que Tanios venait de partir, Yeva reçut la visite de Jav, un jeune camarade de son Padawan.

« - Je suis désolé, Tanios vient juste de partir. Tu le trouveras au cours de natation pour troisième niveau.

- Merci Maître Yeva, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la raison de ma visite. Il y a une dame à la porte qui m'a dit qu'elle avait un message pour vous. Elle m'a demandé de vous l'apporter. Tenez. »

Yeva lut puis fourra le databank dans sa poche.

« - Est-elle repartie ?

- Oui. Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de réponses.

- Bien. Merci.

- De rien. A bientôt ! »

Lorsque le garçon fut parti, Yeva sorti le précieux message et le relut. Il ne comportait qu'un seul mot : « Viens ». Yeva n'hésita que quelques seconde. Il n'avait pas revu Lenna depuis son retour de Yavin. Il se décida. Il n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui et son Padawan pouvait parfaitement se passer de lui. Il enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie du Temple.

Il arriva chez Lenna quelques minutes plus tard et sonna. Elle ouvrit et lui sauta au cou.

« - Tu es là, tu es là ! Tu m'as manqué ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as une mine affreuse ! Tu as maigri !

- J'ai été malade… mais ça va beaucoup mieux !

- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire. Combine de temps peux-tu rester ?

- J'ai toute la journée de libre. Je ne partirai pas en mission avant d'être parfaitement rétabli et personne ne m'attend au Temple.

- Même pas Tanios ?

- Oh, il mène sa propre existence. Il va s'entraîner à la natation puis étudier la mécanique aujourd'hui.

- Alors sortons ! Il y a un magnifique parc d'intérieur pas très loin, et un excellent restaurant.

- Mouais. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerai qu'on descende de quelques étages.

- Comme tu veux. Retournons dans mon ancien quartier, il est plus discret… »

Il passèrent la journée à se promener dans Coruscant. Ils déjeunèrent d'un sandwich en marchant et le soir, Lenna l'invita à dîner. Au milieu du repas, le comlink de Yeva clignota. Il l'activa.

« - Maître ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Padawan ?

- Je voulais savoir si vous dînerez au Temple, pour savoir si je vous attends.

- Ne m'attend pas, Padawan, je rentrerai sûrement tard.

- D'accord. A demain !

- A demain.

- C'était mon fils ? » demanda Lenna d'une voix étrange.

« - Oui.

- Sa voix est jolie. Est-il beau ?

- Il ressemble à son père.

- Alors il doit faire tomber les filles. Ne sois pas jaloux ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant Yeva froncer les sourcils. « C'est toi que j'aime ! »

Lorsque le dîner fut finit, Yeva et Lenna bavardèrent encore quelques temps assit sur le canapé.

« Il est temps que je parte. » annonça Yeva.

« -Oh non ! Attend encore un peu ! » supplia Lenna. Elle l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser et se sentit glisser le long du dossier du canapé, Lenna alongée de tout son long sur lui, ses mains se glissant déjà sous la tunique beige du Jedi

« -Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux…

- Dormir ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

O

o

O

o

O

Yeva quitta l'appartement peu avant l'aube et regagna le Temple. Il dévora le dîner que lui avait laissé son Padawan et se recoucha.

En se levant le lendemain, il trouva Tanios assit à table, les yeux dans le vague devant une tasse de thé qui ne fumait plus.

« - Eh bien, Padawan, tu dors encore ? » Il sourit de le voir sursauter

- Je rêvais, Maître. Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ? » Le garçon posait la question en toute innocence. Il n'avait même pas l'air de s'y intéresser vraiment.

« - Très bonne. Au fait, ton dîner était excellent.

- Merci. Mais vous avez dû rentrer plus tôt que vous aviez prévu. N'étiez vous pas censé avoir déjà dîné ? Je pense que vous êtes rentré juste après que je me sois endormi.

- Eh bien en fait, je… Tanios ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Le garçon sursauta.

« - Pardon, Maître. Vous disiez ?

- Padawan ! L'inattention est la pire des erreurs ! Celle qui peut te coûter la vie, mais également te faire passer à côté d'éléments importants et compromettre ta mission ! Ne soit jamais distrait ou inattentif.

- Oui, Maître. Je suis désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Oh, rien. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit. Pourtant, c'était un très beau rêve, ça je m'en souviens. C'est étrange comme on se souvient de ses sentiments mais pas de ce qui les a provoqués ! Je me rappelle juste qu'il y avait ma mère dedans… Maître ! vous allez bien ? »

Yeva avait soudainement pâli et lâché sa tasse qui était tombée sur la table, répandant son contenu.

Il réalisait l'ampleur de sa faute. La connexion d'esprits qui le liait à son Padawan était telle qu'ils pouvaient sentir quand l'autre avait peur ou souffrait, mais aussi toutes les autres émotions fortes ! Et quand ils dormaient, leur esprit était plus détendu et plus ouvert encore ! Il songea avec inquiétude à ce dont se serai rappelé son Padawan s'il n'avait pas oublié ce rêve.

Il réalisa brusquement que le garçon s'était levé et essayait de lui faire boire un verre de liqueur. Il écarta le verre du revers de sa main.

« - Non, non, c'est bon, Padawan.

- Vous êtes très pâle ! Et j'ai eu l'impression que vous aviez un moment d'absence. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous ne voulez pas en boire un peu ?

- Si en fait. Merci. » Yeva but la liqueur à petites gorgées tandis que son Padawan nettoyait le sol et la table et lui versait une seconde tasse de thé.

« - Merci Padawan.

- De rien. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oui, oui, ce n'était rien. De quoi parlions-nous ?

- Je ne sais plus…ah, si. Vous me disiez de ne pas être distrait. Je vous expliquais que j'essayais de me rappeler un rêve.

- Ne cours pas après les rêves, Padawan. Concentre-toi sur l'instant présent !

- Oui, Maître. »

Yeva avait honte de mentir ainsi à son Padawan. Mais qu'aurait-il dû dire ? Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne voulait pas lui donner un mauvais exemple, il ne pouvait donc pas lui parler de cet amour. Ou alors comme exemple d'une situation à éviter ? Mais comment pourrait-il lui dire ça alors qu'il restait volontairement dans cette situation ? Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de s'éloigner de Coruscant et de Lenna.

Deux jours plus tard, il partait en mission avec son Padawan.

« - Notre mission est toute simple, Padawan. Nous devons aller recenser sur Dorin les enfants susceptibles d'être formé pour devenir des Jedi. Si nos recherches sont fructueuses, le Chu'Unthor y fera bientôt escale.

- Maître ? Pourquoi tous les apprentis ne sont-ils pas formé ensembles ? Pourquoi certains au Temple sur Coruscant, d'autres en sillonnant la galaxie à bord du Chu'Undor ? Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il existe d'autres endroits. » Yeva s'aggrava.

« - Pour assurer notre survie, Padawan. Avant la Guerre Civile, touts les apprentis étaient formés sur Dantooïne. Cette planète fut ravagée et tous les étudiants et leurs maîtres furent tués. A cette époque, notre Ordre a faillit s'éteindre. Depuis, on divise les étudiants en plusieurs académies. Ainsi, si l'une d'entre elle est détruite, il reste les autres, et une partie des étudiants seront sauvé. Il y a quelques siècles, il existait une dizaine d'académies différentes. A présent, il n'y a plus que le Temple et le Chu'Undor. Le jour où tout les novices seront rassemblés au même endroit, nous serons vulnérables. »

O

o

O

o

O

Assit dans le siège du pilote, Yeva regardait Coruscant s'éloigner. Comme toujours, ce spectacle le détendait. Brusquement Tanios fit irruption dans la cabine de pilotage, le visage décomposé, le regard paniqué.

« - Maître ! Il y a une bombe à bord ! » Yeva sauta sur ses pieds et suivit en courant son Padawan le guider jusqu'au moteur hyperdrive. Yeva s'agenouilla à coté de l'engin, plaqué contre le moteur.

« - Padawan, cours jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage et stoppe la manœuvre de passage en hyperespace ! » Tanios partit en courant et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Yeva était toujours assit à côté de la bombe, immobile. Tanios sentait la Force en lui, puissante. Il devinait la profondeur de la concentration de son Maître. Il resta à ses côtés, sans mot dire. Soudain, il y eut un léger déclic à l'intérieur de l'engin. Son Maître ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« - Tout va bien, Padawan. Elle est désactivée. Elle était prévue pour exploser dés que passerions en hyperespace.

- Mais, Maître, qui a bien pu la mettre, et surtout, pourquoi ? A qui notre mission pourrai porter ombrage ?

- Je ne sais pas, Padawan. Peut-être les saboteurs n'en voulaient pas à notre mission en particulier. Nombreux sont ceux dans la galaxie qui ont une raison de vouloir se venger des Jedi.

- Mais… ne faisons nous pas toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les gens ? Pourquoi nous en vouloir ? Pourquoi nous haïr ?

- Pour empêcher un criminel de tuer des innocents, nous l'arrêtons et le confions au département judiciaire. Il va en prison et y perd de nombreuses années de sa vie. Même si nous avons fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, cet homme et peut-être sa famille n'ont-ils pas de raisons de nous haïr ?

- Si, Maître.

- Bien. Allons-y. Au fait, comment as-tu découvert la bombe ?

- Je voulais voir ce qui se passait dans un moteur lors du passage en hyperespace. » Yeva ne montra aucun signe extérieur d'émotions. Il commençait à s'habituer aux expériences de son Padawan.

« - Tu n'aurais rien vu. Si tu y étais resté sans lunettes spéciales, tu y aurais perdu la vue » Dit-il calmement. Le garçon se figea un instant puis il copia son flegme sur celui de son maître et le suivit silencieusement dans la cabine de pilotage.

A l'arrivée sur Dorin, Tanios tendit à son Maître une combinaison ainsi qu'un masque respiratoire. Yeva les pris et les enfila tandis que Tanios faisait de même de son côté. Il était heureux de constater que son Padawan avait pensé seul à les prendre. Il ne lui avait rien spécifié au sujet de l'atmosphère de Dorin, qui était essentiellement composée de méthane.

Au sortir du vaisseau, il se rendirent directement vers un grand dôme transparent où ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur contact.

« - Ça fait bizarre de voir des Kel Dor sans masque, Maître. Ils ont l'air bien moins effrayant !

- Les Kel Dor sont un peuple fermement républicain, et peu guerrier. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux. Ils ne sortent pas souvent de leur planète car nos atmosphères d'oxygène leur sont toxiques et ils sont contraints d'y porter un masque, tout comme nous aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, ils ne sont pas xénophobes pour autant. » Déformée par le masque, la voix de son Maître était bizarre. « Ah, nous arrivons. »

Devant le dôme, un Kel Dor se dirigea vers eux. Il s'inclina devant Yeva.

« - Bienvenu, Maître Yeva. C'est toujours un honneur de recevoir des Jedi. J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez recenser les enfants sensibles à la Force ?

- C'est exact.

- En ce cas, vous n'aurez pas à rester longtemps. Le gouvernement tient lui-même une liste de ceux qui possèdent ce pouvoir. Il vous suffit de me dire la tranche d'âge à laquelle vous souhaitez limiter vos recherches et je vous imprimerais le résultat. Ainsi, vous saurez où chercher.

- C'est très aimable à vous. Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir si enfant est sensible à la Force ?

- Les Kel Dor sont une des rares espèces à manifester physiquement une sensibilité à la force : des yeux argentés. Vous le remarquerez chez les enfants que vous rencontrerez. C'est un grand honneur quand l'un d'entre nous devient un Jedi, c'est bien la moindre des choses que nous vous aidions à en recruter. En attendant que je revienne, vous pouvez vous rendre dans ce dôme. Il est prévu exprès pour les races qui respire de l'oxygène et qui souhaite se reposer un peu de leur masques. Je serai de retour dans près d'une heure. Retrouvons-nous ici. »

Tanios et Yeva entrèrent dans le dôme. Ils déposèrent leur masque sur une table placée là et déambulèrent sous l'immense structure, parmi les plantes qui recréaient une forêt de climat tempéré. Ils étaient seuls à l'exception d'un homme qui était arrivé quelques minutes après eux et qui reparti rapidement.

« - Vous aviez raison, Maître. Ils sont très accueillants.

- Ce dôme le prouve, Padawan. Ils dépensent une fortune pour que les étrangers se sentent à l'aise. Allons, l'heure est presque écoulée, notre guide doit nous attendre. »

Ils remirent leurs masques et sortirent. Yeva senti une légère perturbation dans la Force, sans parvenir à en déterminer l'origine. Il décida d'être prudent : tous les habitants de cette planète n'étaient peut-être pas aussi bien disposé à l'égard des Jedi. Leur contact était déjà là et les attendait. Il tendit un datablock à Yeva

« - J'ai la liste.

- Merci beaucoup ! Ce dôme est assez impressionnant. La forêt à l'intérieure est criante de vérité, c'est une véritable… » Il se figea et se retourna vers son Padawan. Celui-ci tomba à genoux au même moment, ses mains crispées sur sa gorge, suffoquant. Yeva réagit instantanément. Il pris le garçon à moitié inconscient à bras le corps et se précipita vers le dôme où il entra immédiatement. Là, il lui ôta son masque, le laissa couler au sol et le gifla à tour de bras. Brusquement, la main de son Padawan intercepta la sienne au vol. « C'est bon. » grogna-t-il. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Yeva l'aida à s'asseoir. Au même instants leur guide surgissait à leur côté, un masque sur la figure.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mon masque de respiration est tombé en panne. » répondit Tanios, toujours soutenu par son Maître.

« - Tu l'as échappé belle, Padawan. Heureusement que le dôme était juste à côté. Tu aurais dû contrôler les masques avant de les prendre !

- Mais je les ai contrôlés ! » Sa respiration était encore hachée. « Ils marchaient très bien !

- Le garçon a raison, Maître Yeva » intervint leur guide qui avait ramassé le masque. « Cet appareil respiratoire a été saboté. »

O

o

O

o

O

« Et vous dites que cet homme est arrivé après vous et est parti avant vous ?

- Oui. » confirmait Yeva pour la cinquième fois

« - Pouvez-vous me donner son signalement ?

- Il était de taille moyenne, environs un mètre soixante-dix. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et coupés court. Il avait les yeux bruns et une cicatrice sous l'œil droit. Il portait une combinaison blanche et des chaussures noires. En bref, rien de neuf depuis la dernière fois que vous m'avez posé la question.

- Bien, Merci. » L'officier s'éloigna. Sitôt après avoir constaté l'attenta, leur guide avait appelé la police. Yeva avait voulut s'y opposer, mais le Kel Dor avait rétorqué que si un criminel se trouvait sur Dorin, ses autorités devaient en être informée. L'accident avait eu lieu à peine une heure avant et le dôme avait déjà été fouillé de fond en combles, les traces de pas analysée et les deux Jedi interrogés plusieurs fois.

Finalement, l'officier de police responsable de l'enquête vint les voir.

« - L'homme qui est entré pendant que vous vous promeniez et que vous avez décrit est le principal suspect. Son signalement ne correspond à aucun des résidents humains permanent de Dorin. Un vaisseau est arrivé après le vôtre sur la planète, mais il était déjà reparti lorsque nous avons appelé l'astroport. La déposition des gardiens décrivant son pilote correspond à celle que vous avez fournit. Je crains que nous ne puissions plus rien faire à présent. Vous êtes libres de circuler sur la planète. Souhaitez-vous une escorte ?

- Non, merci. Et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

- Assurer la sécurité sur Dorin est notre devoir, Maître Yeva. Quand nous avons échoué le minimum est de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. N'agissez-vous pas de même ?

- Si, en effet. Mais je ne tords pas le nez devant les remerciements lorsqu'il y en a ! » Le Kel Dor éclata de rire.

« - Soit, j'accepte votre gratitude. Bon séjour ! » Il rejoignit sa troupe qui s'éloignait déjà.

O

o

O

o

O

La suite de la mission intéressa tout d'abord Tanios, mais il se lassa vite. Ils devaient se rendre dans toutes les familles dont un enfant pouvait être formé pour devenir Jedi et proposer cette formation. Tanios se retrouvait invariablement en train de s'occuper de l'enfant sur ses genoux tandis que son Maître discutait avec les parents. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la troisième famille, Yeva se tourna vers lui.

« - Le rôle d'un Jedi n'est pas de traverser la galaxie en agitant un bâton lumineux, Padawan ! » lança-t-il durement. « Il est d'aider et de comprendre la galaxie et chacun de ses habitants. La vie d'un Jedi est formée de millier de rencontre qui sont sa raison de vivre. Nous apprenons le combat parce que parfois il nous faut protéger ceux au service de qui nous dédions nos vies. Mais il n'est pas un moyen honorable et encore moins un but en soi. Je veux que tu comprennes le caractère et l'histoire de chaque enfant que tu tiendras dans tes bras !

- Oui, Maître. » Tanios avait honte de s'être laisser aller à l'impatience.

« - Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de s'intéresser aux enfants lorsqu'on sort à peine soit même de l'enfance, mais je veux que tu fasses cet effort, Padawan. » Repris Yeva plus doucement. « Ce que tu apprendras alors est bien plus important que toutes les formes de sabre laser ensembles.

- Bien Maître »

La tête penchée vers le sol, Tanios songeait à ce que son Maître lui avait dit. Il n'avait jamais oublié qu'en tant que Jedi, il avait juré d'être un gardien de la galaxie et de sa population, mais il devait reconnaître que ce rafraîchissement de mémoire était utile. Lorsqu'il fut chez les autres familles, il s'efforça d'entrer en communication avec les enfants qu'il voyait. Ils ne savaient pas encore parler mais la Force était en eux. Eux approchant son esprit du leur, Tanios pouvait entrer dans leur univers. Un monde de chaleur, de tranquillité, de bien-être. Mais chacun d'entre eux était différent. Leurs rêves, essentiels dans leur vie, n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Et un tel « racontait » sa mère jouant d'un instrument, celui-là « parlait » de ses parents qui se disputait, il avait peur parfois. Tanios essaya de le rassurer. Et il leur parlait de lui, il leur montrai le Temple, les jardins, la salle de jeux, …

Une fois, alors qu'il était en train de s'occuper d'un petit garçon, le silence de ses parents le surprit. Il leva la tête vit qu'ils regardaient leur enfant avec attendrissement. Mais son Maître le regardait, lui. Et la fierté qu'il lut dans son regard rempli Tanios de joie.

O

o

O

o

O

Ils finirent par repartir de la planète. Presque tous les parents qu'ils avaient vus avaient décidé de confier leurs enfants au Jedi, hormis deux couples. Le vaisseau qui devait les embarquer passerai dans quelques jours.

Tandis qu'ils passaient en hyperespace, Yeva rejoignit Tanios dans la cabine de couchage.

« - Tu t'es bien comporté sur Dorin, Padawan. Tu as gagné un ami en chaque enfant que tu as rencontré. Je suis fier de toi. »

Tanios rougit de bonheur.

« - Merci, Maître. »

Yeva lui sourit, pensivement.

_A suivre_


	10. Départ

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le dernier chapitre, avec un peu de retard, je sais désolé… C'est pas mon préféré, mais il est nécessaire.

Disclaimer : tout est à Lucas film, sauf les personnages que j'ai inventé (faut pas exagéré non plus…)

o

O

o

O

o

Chapitre 10 : Départ

o

O

o

O

o

Yeva marchait sous la pluie dans les rues de Coruscant. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait appris en arrivant : Beth, le Padawan de Maître Kenaz, était mort. Kenaz avait été le Maître de Yeva, et sa douleur l'avait profondément touché. Le jeune zabrack avait été enlevé par un groupe de terroristes et son Maître n'avait pas pu le délivrer à temps. Il était mort dans ses bras. C'était un drame atroce. Yeva songea à la peine qui serait la sienne s'il perdait Tanios et un frisson le parcouru. Il se souvint du lien qui unissait Kenaz et Beth. C'était une profonde affection ainsi qu'une estime mutuelle et une grande complicité. Il se rappela avoir souhaité un tel lien entre lui et Tanios.

Il releva la tête et la secoua, comme pour en chasser ces idées qui l'attristaient. Il se rendait chez Lenna pour lui annoncer que leur liaison devait s'achever. Lorsqu'il arriva chez elle, elle su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle comprit instantanément.

« - Je sais. C'était un rêve.

- Lenna, je…

- Ne dit rien ! Je veux garder le souvenir des moments de joie. Pas de tristesse. Je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas te retenir, Yeva, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Pars, envole-toi. Souviens-toi encore un peu de moi. Mais ne revient plus. Jamais ! J'aurai trop mal. »

Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Yeva resta quelques minutes, figé devant la porte, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait passé des heures à préparer ce moment, à se répetter ce qu'il devrait dire, et il n'avait même aps eut l'occasion d'en placer une. Il était aussi égaré et hagard que si la perte de son bonheur lui était tombée dessus sans prévenir. Il retourna en automate au Temple. Il s'effondra sur son lit et resta étendu, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Tout était allé si vite ! Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire quel point il l'aimait, à quel point elle allait lui manquer. Il venait de la perdre.

Il venait de perdre Lenna.

Un grand gouffre se creusait en lui. Sa douleur était presque insupportable. Son Padawan entra en trombe dans leur appartement et frappa à sa porte. Yeva s'empressa de se lever. Il n'avait qu'une envie : être seul. Néanmoins, il lança :

« - Entre !

- Maître ? Vous allez bien ? Vous avez mal… C'est à cause de Beth ? » Le garçon l'agaça prodigieusement. Il mourrait d'envie de le mettre à la porte mais son Padawan avait droit à quelques égard.

- Je vais bien. » déclara-t-il sèchement. Tanios s'avança et lui pris la main.

« - Non, vous n'allez pas bien. Vous étiez là pour moi quand j'allais mal, je veux vous aider. Vous êtes triste pour Maître Kenaz, c'est ça ? Vous… vous voulez aller voir quelqu'un ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Yeva senti ses nerfs le lâcher. Il saisit le garçon par les épaules et le secoua violement en hurlant « FICHE-MOI LA PAIX ! TU ENTENDS ? FICHE-MOI LA PAIX ! » Il le lâcha brusquement. Le garçon s'effondra au sol et recula en rampant jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. Il sanglotait nerveusement. Yeva pris brusquement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et senti la honte le submerger. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, pris sa tête dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

« Maître ! »

«- Maître, je vous en supplie ! » Yeva releva la tête. Tanios était toujours blotti dans un coin de la chambre, le visage tordu de douleur. Yeva pris brusquement conscience que dans sa colère, il avait lancé une onde de Force qui étouffait son Padawan. Il la leva immédiatement et se précipita au côté du garçon.

« - Pardonne-moi, Padawan, pardonne-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… » Tanios pris sa main et la serra

« - Vous êtes très malheureux. Ce n'est pas grave, je…

- Si ! J'aurai pu te blesser ! Laisse-moi, Padawan, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Comme vous voudrez Maître.

- Oui. Je le veux. »

Tanios sorti, le laissant seul. Yeva était complètement désorienté. Il avait besoin d'aide. Résolument, il se dirigea vers la Salle du Conseil.

o

O

o

O

o

La nuit était tombée sur le Temple. Yeva marchait seul dans les couloirs. Le conseil l'avait retenu jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, mais il devait parler à Kenaz le jour même. Il frappa à la porte de son ancien maître qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

« - Je t'ai senti arriver de loin. Je t'avais appris à être plus discret. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci. Et vous ?

- Je passe beaucoup de temps en méditation. J'y trouve ce dont j'ai besoin. Merci d'être venu. »

Le plus jeune entra dans l'apparetement de son ancien maître

o

O

o

O

o

Yeva marchait le long du lac à la recherche de son Padawan. Il avait des excuses à lui faire et il devait lui annoncer la décision qui avait été prise. Il l'aperçut en train de nager, seul. Il s'approcha des rives pour l'observer. Equipé d'un respirateur, le garçon lançait dans l'eau de petites balles de plomb qu'il rattrapait ensuite en plongeant, un exercice classique.

Tanios appréciait particulièrement cet exercice. Il lui permettait de se vider de ses émotions et de se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il accomplissait. Il attendit un peu que la balle qu'il avait lancé coula, puis il plongea à sa poursuite. Le respirateur dans sa bouche lui permettait une longue autonomie sous l'eau. Il perçut brusquement une perturbation dans la Force. Il abandonnait la poursuite pour gagner la surface lorsqu'il inspira une grande goulée d'eau glacée. Le respirateur avait lâché ! La douleur fut intense. L'eau brûlait ses poumons. Il toussa par réflexe mais ce ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Une, puis deux inspiration d'un liquide glacé maltraitèrent encore davantage ses poumons. Un voile noir s'abatis devant ses yeux. Il perdit conscience.

o

O

o

O

o

Yeva avait vu Tanios plonger une nouvelle fois et s'était assit pour attendre son retour. Il perçut brusquement l'angoisse et la douleur de son Padawan. Il se leva en un éclair et plongea dans l'eau à la suite du garçon. Il le repéra, se débattant loin sous la surface. Il se dépêcha, oppressé par l'inquiétude. Il ne le percevait presque plus. Il l'agrippa par la main et le ramena à la surface. Là, il passa sa main sous son menton pour maintenir son visage à l'air libre et nagea vers la rive. Il allongea le garçon se l'herbe et se pencha sur sa poitrine, guettant en vain un souffle de vie. « Oh, non, Padawan ! »

Avec des gestes précis et rapides, il le coucha sur le ventre et lui massa la poitrine pour extirper l'eau des poumons du garçon. Puis il le retourna et posa sa joue près de la bouche du garçon. Il ne respirait toujours pas. Dans quelques secondes, les dommages invligée à son cerveau seraient irréparables. Yeva pris une grande inspiration et insuffla à son Padawan l'air qui lui faisait défaut. Il recommença une fois, deux fois, trois fois. A la quatrième, le garçon se crispa, toussa et roula sur le côté pour vomir l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Puis il se laissa retomber, inerte. Yeva eut une action de grâce pour la divinité qui avait sauvé son Padawan. Il l'appela doucement

« - Tanios ? Tanios, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- J'avais vérifié. Je vous jure que j'avais vérifié. Je vous jure. J'avais vérifié. » Essoufflé, la voix rauque, le garçon répétait cette phrase en boucle.

« - Chut, Padawan, calme-toi. Qu'avais-tu vérifié ?

- L'énergie du respirateur. Je l'avais mis à charger toute la nuit ! Il aurait du marcher pendant des heures !

- Où est-il ? » Tanios regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard.

« - Je ne sais pas. J'ai du le lâcher quand j'ai perdu connaissance.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le respirateur est tombé en panne d'un seul coup. Je… j'ai cru que…que j'allais …

- Calme-toi. Tu es passé très près de la mort cette fois-ci, Padawan. Mais tu es sauf. A présent tâche de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour ne plus refaire la même erreur. Ensuite, tu replongeras. »

Tanios acquiesça en se concentra pour chercher dans ses souvenirs. Pendant ce temps, Yeva l'observait.

Il avait bel et bien faillit le perdre. Il réalisait à quel point la venue de Tanios dans sa vie avait changé celle-ci. Il lui semblait vivre bien plus pleinement. Et il n'était plus seul. Il y avait quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter quand il rentrait tard ou quand il ne se sentait pas bien ou même pour bavarder le soir. Avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un qui avait en lui une confiance absolue, qui se réjouissait de ses joies, qui devenait meilleur sous ses directives, avait quelque chose de gratifiant. Mais cela l'effrayait aussi. Il savait qu'il pouvait rendre Tanios heureux ou malheureux d'un seul regard, que le garçon le suivrait aveuglément, fusse dans la mort, qu'il lui obéirait quoiqu'il dise. Ce pouvoir qu'il détenait sur lui était total. Il pouvait détruire ce garçon. Mais le contraire était vrai aussi, quoique moindre. Une trahison de Tanios le blesserait profondément. Et lui ? Comment son Padawan régirait-il s'il découvrait que son Maître lui avait menti ? Yeva pris sa décision. Il ne pouvait plus lui mentir. Tanios avait droit à la vérité.

« - Padawan ? » Sa voix lui semblait aussi rauque que celle du garçon.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Maître ?

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Et Yeva lui raconta tout, comment il était tombé amoureux, comment cet amour l'avait empêché de se concentrer sur ses missions, mais également sur la propre sécurité de Tanios, comment il l'avait poussé à perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il conclut sur sa décision, que lui avait proposé le Conseil, de faire une retraite. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Tanios était debout et le dévisageait, pâle.

« - C'est tout ?

- Oui, Padawan. C'est tout. Me pardonnes-tu ? » souffla Yeva.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon tourna les talons et parti en courant.

« - Tanios ! Tanios ! » Yeva l'appela en vain. « Padawan ! » A ce mot, le garçon s'arrêta enfin. Il s'assit sur le sol et se roula en boule, blotti contre un arbre. Yeva courut vers lui mais s'arrêta à quelques mètre. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher au garçon sa réaction. Il ne devait pas non plus lui imposer sa présence. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, si triste et désemparé. Il s'assit sur le sol, assez près de son Padawan pour qu'ils puissent parler, mais pas au point qu'il s'y sente obligé.

Tanios resta les yeux appuyés sur ses genoux, les bras passés autour de ses jambes. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis demanda d'une petite voix :

« - Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

- Maître Kenaz accepte de te prendre en apprentissage le temps que durera mon isolement. » Tanios releva la tête et lui lança un regard suppliant.

« - Ne m'abandonnez pas, Maître !

- Je ne t'abandonne pas, Padawan. Jamais ! Mais je dois partir. Juste un ou deux ans. Sinon, je ne serai pas capable d'agir comme il le faut. Je dois retrouver ma quiétude. Je dois prendre toute la mesure de ce que j'ai fait et l'accepter.

- Un an ! Peut-être deux ! C'est plus de temps que je n'en ais jamais passé avec vous !

- Padawan, le Conseil a été formel. Si je ne fais pas cette retraite, ils te confieront définitivement à quelqu'un d'autre. » Le visage de Tanios s'emplit d'inquiétude.

« - Comment ça ?

- Ils pensent que je ne suis actuellement pas capable de servir de mentor à un jeune Jedi. J'ai « largement démontré mon irresponsabilité ».

- C'est eux qui vous ont dit ça ? Que vous étiez irresponsable ?

- Non, Padawan. Ils n'ont fait qu'énoncer ce que les faits disaient. Depuis que je t'ai pris en apprentissage, il y a quelques mois, tu as frôlé la mort cinq fois ! J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu explose tous les records ! »

Tanios eut un faible sourire.

« - Ecoute-moi bien, Padawan. Ce qui ce passe est entièrement de ma faute. Le Conseil n'y est pour rien, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Et toi, encore moins. Je partirais demain matin et…

- Déjà !

- Padawan ! Je reviendrais. Je reviendrai, et nous reprendrons notre chemin. Tu auras avancé, bien sûr, et les choses ne seront plus pareils, mais comprend bien que rien n'est perdu. Tu te rappelle ? « Tu es mon Padawan et tu le resteras tant que tu ne démériteras pas. » Je t'ais dit ça il y a quelque temps déjà, mais crois-tu que je renierai ainsi ma parole ?

- Non, Maître.

- Il est tard et tu es fatigué. Viens te coucher.

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à dormir, Maître

- Oh, si, tu va y arriver. Tu es un Jedi, et tu va me faire le plaisir de ne pas te laisser dominer par te sentiments ! Je passerai te voir dans un quart d'heure et j'espère pour toi te trouver profondément endormi !

- Oh, si vous n'êtes pas là, ça ne devrait pas poser problèmes. C'était vos ronflements qui m'inquiétaient. » Yeva claqua de la langue en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

« - Allez, file ! » Le garçon fit quelques pas puis se retourna.

« - Maître ?

- Oui ?

- Vous allez me manquer.

- Toi aussi Padawan. Allez, au lit ! »

Tanios parti en courant.

Yeva le suivit, lentement. Il arriva à leur appartement quelques minutes après son Padawan. Il se doucha puis sonda le lien qui l'unissait au garçon. Il dormait. Yeva sourit. Il se coucha à son tour et s'endormi immédiatement. Il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard. Tanios dormait encore. Il entra dans sa chambre, ramassa et posa sur une chaise les habits que le garçon avait jetés en vrac dans sa hâte de la veille. Il l'observa un instant. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il allait passer plus de temps avec Kenaz qu'il n'en avait passé avec lui. A son retour, serait-il toujours son Padawan ? Allait-il le perdre également ? Il soupira légèrement et sorti sans bruit de la pièce puis de l'appartement. Il était songeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il quittait le Temple pour une longue période, mais il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait venir s'il en ressentait le besoin. A présent, cette porte, ainsi que toutes les autres, lui était fermée. Il ne partait pas en mission, non, il partait sur une planète désertique où il passerait son temps à méditer. Son vaisseau l'attendait, il monta à l'intérieur, salua le pilote et gagna sa cabine. Il songea au débat qui avait eut lieu pour décider de la planète où il devait se retirer

« - Une mauvaise idée, Dagoba est. » avait déclaré Maître Yoda. « Intéressante cette planète est, mais pour une retraite… très mauvaise idée.

- Tatooine, alors ? » Et Tatooine avait été adoptée.

o

O

o

O

o

Tanios s'éveilla brusquement. Il lui semblait que quelque chose s'était déchiré en lui. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans le noir de l'appartement. Ses pieds le conduisirent jusqu'à la chambre de son Maître. Vide. Et il compris que son maître venait de partir très loin, très brusquement. Il s'assit sur le sol et pleura doucement.

o

O

o

O

o

Yeva atterrit à l'aéroport de Mos Esley. La chaleur des soleils l'écrasa aussitôt. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et se mit en route vers le désert. Son ermitage, blotti au creux des dunes, l'attendait. Il songea à son Padawan, à des années lumières de là. Toute une journée s'était écoulée depuis son départ et il devait dormir à présent.

o

O

o

O

o

Assit sur le rebord des marches du Temple, Tanios tentait de voir Tatooine. Elle avait deux soleils, ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile ! Mais l'éclairage permanent de la planète cité effaçait les étoiles. Demain, Maître Kenaz viendrait le chercher et ils devraient s'entraîner ensemble.

En attendant que son Maître revienne.

o

O

o

O

o

FIN du tome I des Portes qui restent ouvertes, Yeva.

A SUIVRE dans le tome II : Kenaz. ( Je me demande pourquoi je lui ai choisit un tel, nom, ça sonne bizard quand même)

o

O

o

O

o

et voilà, snif, c'est finit… mais à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatée…lol !

Allez, une 'tite review, siouplait ? 


End file.
